


The Cure (completing by Finnian4ever returning as TeaDrop)

by TeaDrop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Foot Massage, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith - Freeform, Levi loves him some medical checkups, Levi/Erwin - Freeform, M/M, Massage, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Modern AU, Secrets, Size Difference, agnst, short uke/tall seme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 74,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaDrop/pseuds/TeaDrop
Summary: Levi is in his thirties and yet is still haunted by the memories of his first considerate lover from college who suddenly vanished. Over ten years later Levi hopes a certain handsome man in a lab coat can meet the needs of his body and his heart. Modern AU.(I started writing this when I went by the name Finnian4ever, but circumstances led me to orphan my account. I'm now back as TeaDrop and continuing this story. Hope this isn't too confusing. If you’re unsure, just check out my ff.net account (which is still Finnian4ever); I’ve been updating it there as well)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I started writing this when I was Finnian4ever, but circumstances led me to orphan my account. I'm now back as TeaDrop and continuing this story. Hope this isn't too confusing. If you look on my Finnian4ever Fanficiton.net page, I'm updating it there as well, as I didn't delete that account when I did this one.)

 

))((

 

Levi shifted where he sat, the thin paper beneath him crinkling with his every subtle movement. The texture was slightly rough against the backs of his bare thighs, as the thin hospital gown did little to nothing to cover them. While the gown itself was very large on his small frame and draped nicely over the front of his body, it still insisted on riding up just right underneath him so that parts of his legs and back were uncovered. He had taken time to try and lace up all the little ties just right but still they seemed to loosen and let the infernal material part in the back. Levi was not one to ask for help, even if this situation was one in which he could forsake the dignity and pride that so dominated every other aspect of his life. Still, he did not press the small button by the door that served as a com to the customer services office. He never had, nor would he ever, use that button. It had been hard enough for Levi to adjust to even being in a place like this, let alone actually mumbling a few necessary words to the people at the front desk and in the preparation areas. It was still so awkward for him, knowing that they all knew why he was there. He realized that discretion was their job, and yet there was always that small fear in the back of his mind that he was being judged.

 

Pushing that fear aside was all too easy once Levi was actually settled in to whatever room they showed him to of a day. This was partially because every room was always so clinical and clean; nearly to the point of sterile. Levi valued cleanliness, and the sanitary atmosphere in this particular room was more than to his liking. While many people became nervous sitting in an exam room, waiting for the doctor's arrival, Levi was the exact opposite. The solitude in those long moments calmed him. The pristine medical equipment on the simple counter and walls, the faint scent of disinfectant, and the plastic privacy curtain hiding him from the door all soothed him with their authenticity.

 

A gentle knock sent a small thrill up Levi's spine. He had never met this doctor before, and even a stoic man like Levi could not suppress some anxiety about seeing him for the first time. The ambiance of the place promised that he would be cared for well, and he hoped the doctor would live up to that promise. The heavy door was pushed open, then swung back into place with a loud click from the metal handle. A soft shuffle of footsteps and then the plastic curtain was gently pulled back with a swish. Levi's heart thudded upon seeing the doctor; here was a man who could potentially intimidate his patients with his appearance alone. He was over six foot with broad shoulders, professionally combed blond hair, and large matching blond eyebrows over bright blue eyes. The rest of his facial features were obscured by a blue medical mask, and while his white lab coat concealed the fine lines of his body it was obvious that he was a large, muscular man.

 

"Mr. Scout?" A deep voice rumbled at him, while a huge hand was presented for Levi to shake. "Good to meet you, I'm Dr. Smith."

 

"Hello, Doctor." Levi responded, shaking the man's hand. He never spoke much if he could help it, knowing he need only answer questions and give explanations when asked. Dr. Smith casually sat down on the rolling stool beside the counter and flipped open a manila file. As his bright eyes scanned it, he said,

 

"I've been looking over your file, and it seems it's been a while since you've updated your information. We'll just begin there, and after that you can tell me what brought you here today, alright?" The doctor clicked the end of a pen and placed it, ready to write, on the paper. "Full name?"

 

"Robert Scout." Levi said, without missing a beat. Like hell he was ever going to give his real name. Part of the policy was absolute secrecy. Even Dr. Smith knew that 'Robert Scout' was an alias. He wrote it down regardless, however, in what looked like flawless cursive before continuing with the normal list of biographical questions,

 

"Age?"

 

"I'm 32." No need to lie about that, Levi thought, he was still too young to do so.

 

"Height?"

 

Levi hesitated, but the eyes that glanced over at him were not harsh or judgmental. They coaxed him to answer, which he did a second later;

 

"5'2 exactly."

 

He was relieved when Dr. Smith moved on to the next question without lingering on the subject of his height.

 

"Weight?"

 

"I'm not sure..."

 

The doctor stood up and pointed to the scale in the corner with his pen.

 

"Hop up on the scale and we'll check it."

 

Levi lowered himself from the exam table, the floor cold to his bare feet. He was immediately aware that the back of his gown had opened just enough to show part of his backside. He fought the urge to reach behind him and hold the fabric closed, but decided against it. 'Why not give him a peek', he thought wickedly to himself, 'give him some incentive perhaps?' . So he padded over to the scale with a fine breeze of his movements tickling his ass, and stepped up onto it. Dr. Smith was standing beside him, sliding the heavy metal markers on the bar a split second later, and Levi felt as though he shrank even smaller; the man towered over him. He had to lean over Levi slightly as he adjusted the scale to balance, and Levi realized that the top of his own raven head barely reached the man's shoulder. While most people were taller than him in his day-to-day life, Dr. Smith automatically made him feel incredibly small. Unlike anywhere else Levi went, however, that was ok here. In this place not only could he accept his small frame, he could be grateful for it. Only here.

 

"155." Dr. Smith read, sliding the markers back to the side and writing in the chart. "I hope you don't mind my saying that you appear at least 10 pounds lighter...do you exercise by any chance? Weight lifting?"

 

As he spoke the doctor turned his back to Levi and returned to sit on his stool, crossing one long leg over the other. Levi also resumed his seat, pulling himself up onto the hard padding of the table and feeling the odd crunch of paper.

 

"Several times a week." He answered.

 

"Your muscle mass must account for the discrepancy."

 

"Probably." Levi muttered, feeling his cheeks flush slightly as he decided to take that medical statement as a roundabout compliment. He then began eyeing the man as he made notes in the chart, again with a perfect script. Everything down to his shiny leather shoes and black dress pants was professional. There was an air about him that Levi picked up on immediately, an air that he instantly liked. With Dr. Smith it was right to the point, no informalities or small talk. He was all business, and Levi appreciated that greatly. Too many people tried to befriend Levi rather than play their roles in his own workplace, and sadly enough even here, but this man was turning out to be a pleasant surprise. Levi hoped he would not disappoint him.

 

When asked about his address and phone number Levi rambled off the first jumble of street name and numbers that came into his mind, aware that everything he said was indeed written down neatly in his file. He was less careful about his medical history when asked. There was nothing specific enough in that information to reveal his true identity. So when asked he responded honestly: no, he was not a smoker, only drank occasionally, and there was no history of major disease in his immediate family. After that Dr. Smith made a small humming sound and finally looked up from his writing. He had been entirely focused on recording Levi's answers, and now he turned that attention to Levi himself.

 

"So, Mr. Scout-."

 

"Robert's fine." Levi said, to which Dr. Smith nodded before continuing,

 

"Robert, what seems to be the problem?"

 

Levi took a small, cleansing breath. Here was where he had to speak. He hated this part, but communication was absolutely essential, and he disliked playing guessing games. So he spoke, low and quiet,

 

"I've been having odd spells where my heart starts to race far to quickly. I begin to feel hot like I have a fever, and I become out of breath. My limbs shake too, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

 

Dr. Smith was listening to him intently, his blue eyes demanding that Levi look directly into them while he was talking. Levi had always advocated eye contact in the professional world. It was a sign of confidence and said a lot about a person if they could manage it for any length of time. This was the first time anyone here had held his gaze so continuously.

 

"Before you have these spells," Dr. Smith asked, "have you drunk any caffeine? Soda or coffee perhaps?"

 

"I practically run on caffeine during large projects," Levi admitted, though leaving his actual line of work out of his explanation, "I pull all-nighters at least once every month or two, and I practically drink my own weight in coffee, energy drinks, and even sugary coffee drinks to keep myself going. I have had occasional caffeine-shakes, so I'm familiar with those kinds of symptoms and that's what makes me sure this is something different. Besides, even when work is calm and I haven't had a single coffee this can hit me."

 

"What are you typically doing when these fits come on?" Dr. Smith asked. Levi shrugged.

 

"I can be anywhere doing anything."

 

The taller man stood up and walked toward him, almost frowning as he thought over Levi's words. The smaller man suppressed a gasp at his approach; the blond man really was quite a force when he moved, especially to someone Levi's size.

 

"You can't think of any common factor at all?" Dr. Smith asked, reaching the side of the exam table and placing his hands on the stethoscope around his neck, waiting. Levi shook his head.

 

"I've been advised to change my diet before; less caffeine and cafeteria food, more vegetables and protein. But isn't that what all doctors say to everyone?"

 

Dr. Smith made a noncommittal sound before sliding the earpieces of the instrument into place.

 

"Let me listen to your chest a moment."

 

Without preamble a huge hand was placed gently on Levi's back, and the flat, round end of the stethoscope was pressing into the middle of his chest. Even through the gown Levi could feel how cold it was. He shivered slightly.

 

"Take a deep breath."

 

He did so. The stethoscope moved to a different area.

 

"Again."

 

He obeyed.

 

"Once more."

 

Another breath. Then the hand moved to his shoulder and the instrument was laid on his back. Three more times he was asked to breathe, and he did. The action nearly caused him to run out of air for the number of times he had to do it, not to mention Dr. Smith's proximity and his warm hand.

 

"Just breathe normally now."

 

Levi was wondering how to follow that instruction. His breathing had already increased. The utter professionalism being shown to him was nothing short of miraculous to someone like Levi who desperately needed it to feel safe in a place like this. It was putting him at ease and making him actually want to try and make small talk, which Levi never had before.

 

"So do you always wear a surgical mask for such basic exams?" Levi questioned, curious about that fact.

 

"I feel it necessary to protect against infection; germs are everywhere, but as a doctor I'm exposed to higher concentrations of them while dealing with illness. I tend to feel more secure knowing germs are being filtered out of the air I'm breathing in."

 

Levi gave a small smile, admiring that. He was nearly OCD when it came to cleaning and germs, and found Dr. Smith's words….well, quite frankly a turn-on.

 

"Can't argue with that." He answered softly. The doctor pulled back after a few seconds.

 

"Your heart is beating unusually fast; let's check on your blood pressure."

 

The cuff was slipped onto Levi's upper arm easily, and he was hyper-aware of Dr. Smith's hand resting on his forearm while he squeezed the pump, cinching the cuff tighter. Levi winced briefly as the tightness reached a peak of slight pain. A short pause ensued while the cuff incrementally loosened and the doctor's bright eyes watched the gauge intently.

 

"Your blood pressure is elevated." Dr. Smith said when the cuff released and he hung it back on its designated hook on the wall. "Not surprising; many patients' blood pressure spikes when they have to visit a clinic. However, 135/80 is never a good sign."

 

As he spoke, the larger man took Levi's wrist and turned it upward in his palm. He placed two fingers against the pulse point and stared at the clock on the wall, another few seconds passing in silence.

 

Levi's blood was indeed racing, his heart was indeed thumping fast, and his pulse was damn near fated to be speedy. There was no avoiding any of it. Not with this man as his doctor. Not when Levi had a clandestine weakness for men twice his own size and strength, and thick blond hair to boot. There was no possible way for Dr. Smith to know this, as he furrowed his heavy blond brows and released Levi's wrist. Although in Levi's opinion he was no sort of doctor if he couldn't see exactly how he was effecting Levi.

 

"How long do these spells last?" Dr. Smith asked, pinning Levi with a look that was both puzzled and a little suspicious. The smaller man had to look away nervously as he tried to pull up the answer.

 

"Um...it depends..." He floundered. While he hated making a doctor guess, he also didn't have a solid answer for that question to begin with. Dr. Smith seemed to suspect this, as he leaned in a bit closer and asked,

 

"Is there anything else, any other detail that you can tell me that might help? Perhaps something you may have left out."

 

This was where Levi became shy. A 32-year-old man in authority over many people in his own profession, becoming shy in front of a doctor...it would be disgraceful anywhere else but here. Levi worried his bottom lip with his teeth, and tried to act like he was thinking hard. Dr. Smith was not buying it.

 

"There is no need to be embarrassed," he said, not gently or quietly like he was talking to a child, but light and straightforward, "regardless of what the symptoms are if they can help us figure out the root cause you really ought to tell me."

 

Levi sighed, and nodded resignedly. He leaned onto his arms, gripping the edge of the exam table, looking like an awkward teenager for more reasons than just his size. His voice came out bashful and quiet,

 

"I um...get swelling and...um...tend-tenderness..."

 

"Where?" The doctor calmly inquired. Levi lifted his hand to rub at the short black hair of his undercut nervously before answering,

 

"My...my genitals..."

 

And there it was. The precursor to the inevitable. The cards were dealt and the strategy could begin. This was where Levi's other doctors had always failed him. Levi had developed a reputation around this building for cutting exams short due to 'the incompetence' of the doctors he had been assigned. Time for Dr. Smith to prove that he did not belong with the rest of them.

 

"Alright, that's useful to know." The larger man said, his expression and tone not changing in the slightest. Levi risked a peek at him, and was surprised to discover this. Other times there had been eyebrows raised, a smart remark, or even a sleazy grin or two. Not with Dr. Smith. He blazed right along like Levi had been hoping all his other doctors would. "When you say swelling, do you mean in certain areas of your genitals or that entire region?"

 

"Everywhere." Levi let out in a huff, the word serving as a sigh of relief to be past the first stage of his approval. "From my...ahem...from my testicles all the way up my penis...it just...all swells up."

 

He realized how lame that sounded, a grown man speaking as though he had no idea what was happening to his own body when he was aroused, but that was the dance, the test, the game...

 

"Do you experience any pain with the swelling? You had mentioned tenderness." Dr. Smith was once more reaching for Levi's chart, and jotting down notes with his pen.

 

"It doesn't usually hurt." Levi replied. "But it can become uncomfortable waiting for the swelling to go down...I've just gotten fed up with it."

 

"I'll do my best to determine the cause of your affliction." The larger man promised him, still writing away almost maddeningly. "Now, tell me, are there any other details? Any at all? I only ask to be thorough, as we skipped over some information last time I asked."

 

More information? Levi had to legitimately think about that. This doctor was certainly more committed than the others had been; they had all tried to cop a feel by this point and here Dr. Smith was trying to squeeze more details out of him? What more could he say that wouldn't sound ridiculous?

 

"Well...I suppose..." He rubbed at one of his bare arms, feeling the chilled flesh with a bit of a shiver. "There is a bit of...um...fluid that leaks out..."

 

"From where, exactly?"

 

"My...the tip of my penis..."

 

"Clear or colored?"

 

"Mostly clear, but sometimes it's a bit...whitish..." For good measure Levi let his eyes grow concerned as he added, "is that bad?"

 

His heart soared at the tiniest hint of a smile around the corners of those eyes. Levi wished he could see the rest of that face, see what his lips were like...

 

"White and clear liquids are perfectly natural. If they were any other color then I would be more concerned. For now, we need to focus on what could cause these symptoms. Now, have you been medicating or treating yourself in any way for this condition? Creams, lotions, over the counter ointments, anything?"

 

The smaller man felt himself shaking where he sat, all too aware that the paper beneath him was giving him away by making small crinkling sounds. He couldn't help it; how did the man keep such a straight face when asking about lotion and...Levi found his control over his arousal difficult to harness and the doctor hadn't even done anything but ask him questions.

 

"I've tried to apply some antibiotic ointment, you know, just to see if it would help."

 

"And?" Dr. Smith urged, his bright blue eyes flicking up from the chart inquisitively. 'Damn him', Levi thought, 'he's so calm and composed when he has to know what this is...he does know...and yet he...damn him! He's perfect...'

 

"And..." Levi answered, rubbing his thighs through the gown nervously. "I just...it's just so sensitive that I can't...well..I..."

 

He couldn't believe how quickly he had turned into a blubbering mess. One of Levi's frequent complaints was how the doctors' always lost their composure during the exam, became nervous or uncomfortable. And here he was himself, stuttering and shaking from arousal and nerves, while Dr. Smith sat a few feet away, perfectly calm and patiently listening. God, but he was perfect.

 

"It may be uncomfortable," Dr. Smith offered in the silence that followed Levi's trailing off, "however, I would recommend some form of topical treatment applied to the genitals daily, just to be on the safe side."

 

Levi gulped, feeling the throb of arousal deeply in his loins. Topical treatment. Lotion. Ointment. He didn't care what excuse was needed, he wanted one of them on his cock and now...He realized that his mouth was slightly ajar, and that he had been gripping his own knees tightly enough to wrinkle his gown. He snapped his jaw shut, immediately wishing he had made the move more subtle when he saw Dr. Smith's eyes crinkle to indicate a smile. Levi knew what was going to happen next. Dr. Smith would surely want to carry out a basic examination of Levi's genitals, at which time he'd see that they were experiencing the swelling right that moment and he'd have no choice but to apply-

 

"Well, Robert, I believe this entire issue is related to stress. I suggest attempting basic stress-reducing exercises, breathing techniques, and perhaps head home an hour early from the office every now and again. Also, use that antibiotic ointment when you need to. Try to bear with it and apply a good thick coat when you experience the swelling. I'd like to see you back in a few days for a follow-up so you can let me know how you're doing."

 

Levi blinked, then stared at the larger man stupidly, eyes wide before he found his voice.

 

"That's...that's it, doctor?" He asked idiotically. Dr. Smith rose from his chair, closing Levi's chart and tucking the pen into the breast pocket on his coat. He stood directly in front of Levi and held out his hand for another shake.

 

"For now, yes. Like I said, try what I suggested and then come back for a follow-up. You can schedule it out front. And don't worry about the charge; I'll take care of it."

 

Levi stared at the hand that was offered him for a second longer before taking it. The fingers were tauntingly huge around his own hand, and so very warm and soft...

 

"Thank you, doctor..." He said, his tone making it abundantly clear that he didn't know if he really was thankful or not.

 

Dr. Smith headed for the door and said over his shoulder,

 

"It will all be fine, Robert. Don't look so worried; I'll get you through this." One final smile around the corners of those eyes. "Have a good day, now."

 

And the door was shut, leaving Levi alone.

 

He sat there, literally frozen. He was so utterly perplexed that he didn't know if he was upset or impressed. Dr. Smith had certainly not done what Levi had expected, needed, desperately ached for him to do. They had both known what this was. This game had been established from the start, and it was never a question of who won or lost, but of the rush of the play, the back-and-forth, and the ultimate conclusion. That conclusion had been a given, or so Levi had thought. He had counted on it, let himself be worked up for the promise of that sweet end that he had been trying to obtain the last few times he had been seen here by other doctors. It had never taken that long for him to realize that the others could not give him what he desired. Once Dr. Smith showed his competence Levi had been more excited than he had since he began coming here, ready to taste that sweet end...but then...he had been left hanging. It was infuriating, maddening, making Levi so angry that he was having a hard time breathing. Had it been something wrong with him? Was he perhaps...not the Dr.'s type? No, if that had been the case all it would've taken was one word, one single predetermined utterance and Levi would know that the other man wanted out. Instead, this Dr. Smith must truly want to play...making Levi hang on like this...daring him to continue.

 

Levi felt the anger melt away into an excited determination. A smile spread on his lips, and he slipped from the exam table. His clothes were folded neatly and placed in the chair that stood beside the counter. Levi put them back on, ignoring his raging erection and willing it to go down. Or at least stop throbbing long enough for him to get back to his apartment.

 

"Apply a thick coat indeed..." Levi muttered to himself, grinning again at the man's cheek. If Dr. Smith was going to play like this, 'Robert Scout' was more than willing to play along.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Levi had harbored a secret within himself since discovering it in his young adulthood. Until he graduated college not even his closest friends had any inkling of his orientation let alone his fetishes. . . let alone his fetishes for men who made him feel even smaller than he already was. During his early sexual awakening as a teen Levi was convinced that he needed to find a partner who was even smaller than he was, a female partner too. That was how it worked, that was the norm, and being already outside the norm due to his stature made it all the harder for him to find anyone. At the time it had not occurred to him that he might as well continue to defy normality and think about dating other boys. That was, until he had discovered the 'gay' category on pornography sites. Being alone in his room and curious he had browsed the videos. Instantly he had been confronted with how much more arousing he found the male/male videos, which began him on his journey to questioning his orientation. The men in the videos could be of any size and shape and height and it didn't matter who was in control or not, as opposed to the large man with a smaller woman ideal that society imposed.

 

Levi already had a cool, calm personality so it was easy enough to conceal his struggle when it began, and not one person who knew him had been aware that he was anything other than straight. Then again, he never dated anyone. Ever. As time progressed and Levi came to a grounded decision in his late teens that he was indeed more attracted to men than to women, he then began to wonder what his role might be in a relationship to another man. This led to a few awkward encounters in college; the typical shy first kisses in the dorm room when his roommate was gone, being passionately groped on dark corners of the campus, and of course giving and receiving the self-conscious attempts at hand-and-blowjobs. All the while he was still conscious about just how much smaller he was than his partners and could not find a level of peace with it.

 

This was all in his first two years of college with other freshmen, and it was fantastically awful, at least in retrospect. He had not liked being smothered by sloppy kisses and frantic declarations of affection. He found both irritating. Not that he had ever held to the fantasy of perfection that so many porn sites offered up in their content, but he had wanted to find something real. He had felt like he was going mad, stuck in a cruel phrase where his body screamed out for touch but then when he received it and then it was all over he did not feel satisfied. It all had felt good, surely, but that somehow hadn't sufficed as it was still awkward and messy. The only option was to try again, and again, hoping the next time it would be better...until Levi had been weary with it all. Yet still his body had craved contact with another. He had a reputation by this point of being a 'cold' lover, one of the beings of romance fiction who loved and left without truly caring. Levi had not seen fit to hide his persuasion anymore, but had seen no point in actually 'coming out' to his family or friends. He had just let them each find out as the subject came up. By this time his 'coldness' had helped him cope with anyone who disapproved, his father being one, and he had simply continued on with his studies. It had been the middle of his Sophomore year when everything had changed.

 

It had been during mid-terms, when stress was high across the board for every student, that Levi experienced true passion for the first time. As though dropping from the heavens, a senior had approached him while he was in the throes of frantic studies in the common room of his dorm. At first Levi had felt a bit put down and intimidated by the fellow student. Not by anything that he had said or done, but just by his mere appearance; he was huge, broad, and had dwarfed Levi even more than most other people. Levi had played hard to get from the moment the bleach-blond athlete had begun chatting casually with him. There had been something arrogant about the young man, Levi had thought, as though Levi falling for him would be a given because of his chiseled exterior. Levi could have been imagining these airs as it was difficult for him to think of athletes as anything but selfish jerks. Truthfully, however, the senior had been quite gentle of speech and had not pressured him at all. Just the lightest tease to his words every now and again had alerted Levi to the fact that he was being seduced. And damn, had it worked. Levi had been as cold and impassive as ever, never letting slip just how much attraction he felt toward the other, but the twinkle in those ocean blues told Levi that his fellow student knew better.

 

That senior...as soon as midterms were over and they met up, they had not been in a dorm room. No, Levi had been astonished to find himself in the older student's house. He commuted apparently, and his parents had been visiting relatives to give him space to study. This was the first aspect that made Levi's encounter with that man different; they had time to themselves without worrying about being caught, about a roommate coming home early or a teacher finding them somewhere on campus. Here Levi had not simply been shoved up against the nearest wall and had his body plundered, instead he had been slowly kissed by full lips, as though simply that action alone was the sweetest of all. His hair had been stroked, his neck had been teased and licked in the gentlest of manners, fueling a burning desire in his belly. He had been laid back onto a deep mattress and slowly stroked and stripped as though they had all the time in the world and this senior wanted to take all of it to adore him. Levi had never been treated with such skill and patience before, let alone the contrast of sweet and dirty words constantly whispered to him in a deep, husky voice. In rumbling tones he had been told how it was obvious that he'd never been handled by anyone worthy of his beautiful body, that before the night was out Levi's mask of coldness would be melted by the heat of a real man's touch, and other such embarrassing, arousing, and truthful phrases that set Levi's blood boiling and his cock jumping.

 

What had stood out, more clear and powerful to Levi, were the comments made about his size. It had been an unspoken rule before that it was not to be mentioned, that both he and his partner would ignore how much smaller he was in favor of sparing his feelings. Not with this senior, though. He had spoken over and over about how perfectly Levi's small body fit in his hands and against his own large form, about how it must be incredible for Levi to be able to be engulfed in the attention of a larger partner, about how Levi was like a perfect little male doll he could play with. He had even prefaced this last statement with an assurance that he still found Levi every bit as strong and masculine as himself, and yet his size was incredibly erotic for him. Levi had been forced to struggle with how arousing these words were, when before any mention of his size burned him up. Why was it so different? Perhaps because the senior had spoken like his shortness was his finest attribute, and no one had done that before without sounding sarcastic and getting punched in the gut shortly after.

 

Levi had made attempts to shut the senior up when he had started to go on about his size, but the senior would always do something to him, nip at his neck or rub at his shoulders, to make him forget why he cared. That senior had planted a seed in Levi which grew over the following months. They continued to see each other, to the surprise of every one of Levi's previous partners and possibly to Levi himself. He had thought if nothing else he would be the one to be forsaken. Clearly such a skilled and athletic young man had his pick of partners, so Levi had assumed he would be discarded after the senior discovered his inexperience in bed. However, he had been enormously surprised when he had been what he considered heavily courted over the next week. There had been a break between mid-terms, and Levi had been one of those students who stayed on campus rather than going home. His senior had taken great advantage of the time they had, always hanging around Levi and taking him out for meals or on walks or to his house to watch movies. Nearly every encounter had ended with the two of them tangled together. The finesse had not been lost from the first night, but there had been a hunger that began to build in them, the desperate need that builds when two people are deeply attracted to each other. Levi had never felt the desire for anyone like he had for the one he nicknamed 'blondie'. He had known it was a somewhat derogatory name, like someone calling him 'shorty', but the senior had seemed to love it, despite the fact that Levi had just called him that because he could not change overnight. He had always been somewhat solemn and a bit rude.

 

While this relationship had been the longest he'd ever had, it too ended. They lost touch when the senior graduated, even though Levi had tried to call a few times when he grew angry at not hearing from him. The damned blond had seemed so infatuated with him too, so Levi had actually been hurt, knowing he'd been dumped. Since then he had never had much luck finding long-term relationships. Although his views on his size had changed, at least in the bedroom. As though the opinion had been trained into him by the senior, Levi could not stop thinking about how easily larger men could handle him, play with him...and he began to love the idea of being small. He blamed the senior for installing him with a 'size kink', but however it may have started, it was now impossible for him to get rid of it. Levi loved the idea of being a giant's sexual plaything, but it was still hard for him to break through the barrier of his pride and actually try and find a partner. He managed to every once in a while over the years, when his sexual frustration got the better of him. He would huddle at the bar in some club that catered to people of his persuasion, and hope that someone approached him. Someone always did.

 

While these brief encounters soothed Levi's desire for a while, he always went back for more. At least...for the first few years after college. Once he climbed the ladder into a managerial position in the business world he had very little time for such dalliances, throwing himself into his work. Whatever intimacy he did share with anyone after that was brief, hardly even worthy of the word 'intimacy' at all. It became too much trouble, just like back in his freshman year, to find someone who fit his ideal, who knew how to treat him. He was a difficult man to please, despite the fact that all he wanted was someone to play with him, someone to treat him gently but still get rough when they sensed he wanted it. Someone who could respect his pride, but also strip it from him. Someone...who understood his attraction to doctors.

 

That was another aspect to his sexual life that had come out of nowhere to consume Levi; even the sight of a lab coat was enough to make him hard with the endless scenarios that it evoked in his head. He could have blamed his old friend, pornography, but really there was no telling where the fetish had come from. Levi had a weakness for any man holding power or authority over others; policemen, lawyers, teachers, and of course, doctors. They were all ripe for fantasy. With that kind of brain Levi thought, it would be impossible to find anyone, let alone an actual doctor, who could indulge his daydreams. If he ever did mention it to a nightly partner, the other man might smile, call him a kinky bastard, and then brush it off.

 

It seemed no one could understand Levi's longing to be treated as a 'special patient' by a man in a lab coat. No one could compare to that image. Or one other image that plagued him...Through more than a decade of searching, and Levi always found himself coming back to one infuriating truth: that damned senior had actually been the best out of all the men who'd ever had him.

 

)))(((

 

To say that Levi followed 'doctor's orders' over the next two days was an understatement. He was afflicted more than usual with his nonexistent 'condition', and had to 'treat' himself more frequently than he had since he had been in his twenties. He had to consider how he was going to report that to Dr. Smith when he went in on Friday. He had already exhausted most of his ambiguous vocabulary for his arousal, and he was certainly not about to blurt out that that was what he thought the problem was. That would defeat the purpose of the game entirely. He would just have to rely on Dr. Smith to ask the right questions. At this point Levi expected to be impressed…and cured. Cured by having those huge hands treat him personally. They had felt so very warm when they touched his shoulder and wrist, and he wanted to feel them again, other places. He would have to turn up the suffering patient act a notch, he supposed.

 

The excitement that Levi felt in his belly as he sat once more in the sterile exam room was a welcome change from the apprehension he had normally felt coming here. At least he knew, in part, what to expect. He shivered a little with the cold temperature of the room, the familiar gown doing nothing to keep him warm. Levi comforted himself with the hope that his body would warm itself as soon as arousal hit him. No sooner had he thought that than the door was opened and Dr. Smith entered. He was still wearing a medical mask, and Levi wanted nothing more than to pull it right off and see his face.

 

"Good evening, Mr. Scout." He said smoothly, once more shaking Levi's hand before seating himself. Just like before he carried Levi's file and opened it on the counter. "So, how have you been doing the last few days?"

 

Determined to give the good doctor something to ponder, Levi allowed his face to merge into an expression of concern and mild embarrassment.

 

"Well, Dr., um…I'm afraid that not much has changed." He said, rubbing the back of his head for good measure in a nervous gesture. "If anything, it's gotten worse."

 

"Still experiencing rapid heartbeat, fever, and sudden dizziness?" The other man asked, scanning his own handwritten notes in the chart seriously. Levi was impressed that he would even take the time, considering that he had only seen him two days ago. There was not that much to remember, let alone any real mystery about what he was experiencing. Why would Dr. Smith go to the trouble at all?

 

"I'm afraid so." Levi tried to sound as victimized as he could manage, and it earned him a slight glance from the doctor, who sat up and then leaned back in his chair.

 

"How about the swelling?"

 

The Raven-haired man bit his lip nervously before admitting, quietly and shyly,

 

"It's still happening. More than ever, actually."

 

"More frequently, you say?" Dr. Smith asked, writing with his pen. "About how many times in each day since you were here?"

 

Levi felt a genuine blush creep into his cheeks and he paused, being sure to try and look everywhere but at Dr. Smith. Not until he caught the glint of those bright eyes looking up at him again did he say,

 

"About twice a day, sometimes more…"

 

Frowning, the doctor rose onto his long legs and once more whipped out his stethoscope. He did not instruct Levi on when to breathe, but simply laid the round end to his chest, pressing one of those large hands gently on his back. As he listened, he asked,

 

"Have the topical treatments helped at all?"

 

Levi had yet to decide whether he was going to lie and say he had not been doing the treatments, or stress that he felt they were making his condition worse, so he quickly combined the two options. He shifted from side to side on the exam table, aware that the corner of the gown had slipped ever so minutely down over the bare cap of his shoulder. He made no move to correct it. Instead he met those blue eyes and stated honestly enough,

 

"They help for a while, but then the swelling always comes back."

 

"What exactly happens when you say it 'helps'?" Dr. Smith asked, cocking his head at Levi curiously. The shorter man's heart thumped rapidly in his chest. He'd barely been speaking with the man a minute and his cock was hardening already. The warmth of that hand was spreading into his skin through the thin cloth and Levi felt like moaning it felt so nice. So incredibly simple, but so very nice.

 

"Well, when I apply the ointment…the swelling only seems to get worse. My flesh gets so sensitive and…and fluid will come out of my penis."

 

"Leaking, like you talked about before?"

 

"No, much more. It shoots out in a stream, but it's definitely not urine."

 

"What color is it?"

 

"White mostly."

 

"Does it hurt when the fluid is expelled?"

 

"Not really."

 

"Hmm…"

 

Dr. Smith retreated to his file once more, and Levi felt his patience wear thin. So many questions about stupid details that didn't matter one tiny bit. If something didn't happen very soon he was going to lose it.

 

"This is the ointment you've been using?" Dr. Smith asked, picking up the small jar from the counter where Levi had placed it when he came in. He had assumed that if that didn't give the man a hint then nothing would.

 

"Yes, just the usual over the counter antibiotic stuff."

 

"Considering what you said it might be better to try a cortisone cream instead. It is better for soothing swollen tissue."

 

Levi felt his heart rate speed up.

 

"I don't suppose you…have any samples, do you, Dr. ?"

 

"Hmm….no, no I don't think so."

 

That did it for Levi. He frowned, sighed gently, and then said, clear and determined as he could,

 

"Hoover Dam."

 

Dr. Smith's entire body went rigid and his eyes widened as they lifted to look at Levi, who was already silently fuming.

 

"Well, this is a surprise." He said a second later, with a broad smile showing at his eyes. "I've never had a partner use a safety word on me before."

 

Levi scoffed and turned a hard glare onto the smiling man.

 

"I find that hard to believe if this is how infuriatingly slow you play things! You must have thought you were clever when you made me wait for two days before coming back, but to drag it all out after that is just torture, and that's not what I signed up for!"

 

"As I hear it," The other man said, crossing his arms and looking smug, "nothing here is what you signed for. Your profile is so very specific with the kinds of scenarios you want and how you want them to play out it's a miracle anyone takes you on at all. You haven't even been a member here that long which makes you a hot target, and yet you've still managed to scare off all your potential partners."

 

"They were all terrible." Levi grumbled. "Barely even asked about any condition before they began pawing at me. You at least put forth a grand effort that I appreciate, but what the hell is wrong with you? I don't even think a real appointment would take this long before the doctor would examine the problem area!"

 

'Dr. Smith' had not stopped grinning. At least, that's what his eyes revealed above the mask.

 

"I wanted you to be absolutely absorbed in the fantasy, and it seemed to be working. Can you blame me for trying to be as authentic as you apparently want your doctors?"

 

Levi continued to frown, and looked away.

 

"I suppose not."

 

"Were you perhaps just overly excited this time around?" Levi stiffened, in more ways than one, and the blond man continued, "I see…so my plan worked too well, did it? Got you so worked up that you couldn't even handle the authenticity before pausing the act to screech at me? Just wanted to be touched as soon as possible hm?"

 

Levi did not answer, but he felt his face glowing redder and redder. A hearty laugh met his ears and the man swiveled a bit in his chair.

 

"I must tell you that my ego has just shot up into space considering how hard you are to please. At least you aren't kicking me out, but rather demanding that I get to the point, hm? Well, if you had waited one second longer I was about to go where you wanted. C'mon, give me that chance."

 

A short pause followed, and Levi hated himself for having acted too soon and shattering the game. He had used his safety phrase every time he came here, but that was normally to put an end to the session, not merely pause it like he was doing now. All he need do is repeat the phrase to begin the game once more. That was how it worked here. Strangers indulged other strangers in whatever fantasies they shared, each party playing their respective roles. If one or the other wanted out, all it took was one word or a phrase. Levi's lust for fantasy had led him here in the first place and still he had been disappointed by how badly his previous partners had played their roles. So far nothing whatsoever had come of his efforts. 'Dr. Smith', however, he was almost too perfect, playing the role so well that he had frustrated Levi. He wanted to be touched so badly and the other man hadn't even made a move. He even had the nerve to claim this was due to his dedication to the role... Levi supposed that he couldn't object to that, or the statement that it was only his increased excitement that made him so impatient today. That and being made to wait for two whole days. If he wanted to see how much more capable this Smith was he'd have to continue.

 

Levi straightened himself up and cleared his throat, managing a perfectly superior look before he said,

 

"Alright, I'm...sorry I guess...I do want to keep playing."

 

The other man raised one eyebrow tauntingly and said,

 

"If that's the case, you know what you need to say."

 

Levi nodded and gave himself a small shake.

 

"Hoover Dam."

 

Their faces eased back into calm expressions, and the game continued.

 

"I don't mean to sound desperate, Dr," Levi said softly, "I just don't know what else to do."

 

'Dr. Smith' schooled his expression like a pro, and replied,

 

"It's alright, Robert. I can see how this condition is effecting you and I'm here to help. I think it would be best if I examine where you're swelling."

 

Levi felt a thrill of excitement race through him, but he tempered it by asking shyly,

 

"My...my penis?"

 

"Yes." Dr. Smith answered, pulling a pair of latex gloves out of the box on the counter. Extra Large, Levi noticed with a minute shiver of delight. "Just lie back for a moment."

 

Now they were getting somewhere, Levi thought. He felt a twinge of guilt for having safeworded, feeling like an absolute bastard now that his partner was actually doing what he wanted. Especially since 'Dr. Smith' had told him he was about to do this anyway. Levi tried not to think about that, not right now, when he was laying back on the propped up exam table with this tall, blond beauty pulling out the stirrups at the end...oh god...

 

"Just slip your feet into the handles, here." Dr. Smith instructed him, patting the outside of one of his ankles. Levi obeyed, sliding his heels into the padded embrace of the stirrups which left his knees bent to the sides. He was aware that the gown already did little to hide anything, and he saw that Dr. Smith was already rolling his chair into position, his eyes scanning between his legs. Levi could not help but blush. He had not actually reached the point of exposing himself to anyone in quite a number of months, and he had never presented himself like this before. The fantasy element was exciting Levi beyond any level he had thought it would.

 

"I'm just going to take a look, alright?" Dr. Smith told him, and Levi breathed out as a warm hand rested gently on the inside of his left calf. "Hm...it certainly looks like you're swollen. I'm going to palpate the area. Tell me if it hurts."

 

"Ok." Levi responded, his heart thumping in his chest. Finally, after waiting for so long those large, warm fingers began to touch him. His breath caught in his throat when Dr. Smith took his penis in his hand gently, and carefully pressed here and there along the length with his fingertips, as though just examining. Levi fought hard to keep his eyes from rolling back even from this simple touch. It felt so good. After months of abstinence and the few encounters he had before that being hot and quick, this slow examination of his starved flesh was more than welcome.

 

"Sensitive?" Dr. Smith asked.

 

"Yes." Levi replied.

 

"Hmmm...How about here?" Dr. Smith pressed both of his thumbs carefully down into the swollen sac beneath Levi's erection.

 

"There too..." Levi breathed, biting his lip gently. He was loving this already. The tease, the play, the touch.

 

"I need to lift your gown a bit more." Dr. Smith told him. Levi loved how he prefaced each action like that, almost asking his permission or assuring him that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. The hem of the gown was lifted by latex-clothed hands, and draped back onto Levi's stomach, exposing the length of his legs and his erection. "That's better. I see that fluid you described to me."

 

Levi had to wonder how on earth this man could remain so calm and in his role. It was magnificent, beyond anything he had hoped he could find. It was just the tone that was required; any bogus medical conditions or terms could be rattled off incorrectly for all he cared as long as that tone commanded authenticity. He could be told he had 'arousal syndrome' or 'erectile penis malady for all he cared as long as it was told to him with utter and absolute assurance. That was what he was after. Not the facts, not reality, but absolute fantasy thinly wrapped with realistic expectations.

 

"Yes," Levi said quietly, "do you think it's...it's normal like you said?"

 

"It appears normal, however," Dr. Smith said thoughtfully, "it might be a good idea to take a sample for testing, just to be absolutely sure. There's not a great amount at the moment, though. Certainly not enough to send to a lab."

 

With that comment the foundation was laid, and Levi knew this would be good. He picked up the end of Dr. Smith's suggestion and said,

 

"If you want enough for a sample...a lot comes out after applying the cream."

 

"That was my thought." Dr. Smith agreed, rolling over to the counter again and this time opening up a cupboard. He pulled out a small, transparent testing dish. "If I can get a few good drops in here we'll be set."

 

When Dr. Smith repositioned himself between Levi's legs once more, he balanced the dish on his own thigh and reached into his lab coat pocket. He withdrew a small tube of what looked like lotion.

 

"You had asked about cortisone ointment samples," he said, actually allowing a small ounce of teasing into his voice, "this is not enough for you to take home, not after using it here in the office visit. I'll most likely use all of it, if you'll allow me..."

 

"Of course, whatever you have to do." Levi mumbled, pushing himself back into a better sitting position on the tilted exam table. He wanted to watch all of this.

 

"I'll be gentle, don't worry."

 

"I wasn't."

 

"Good then."

 

Levi's heart nearly jumped into his throat when he saw the lotion being squeezed onto the tips of two large fingers. His flesh cried out for it, his cock jumping slightly in anticipation. A latex-covered hand rested itself on his inner thigh, and the soft skin there warmed instantly to the touch.

 

"Just relax, I'm going to apply the lotion slowly, and tell me if you feel any discomfort."

 

Levi did not answer, too afraid that some kind of obscene squeak might escape him. A second later cool slickness was dabbed ever so gently at the base of his cock. He drew in a very small breath sharply through his nose, trying to comprehend so light a touch. The tips of those fingers warmed the cream as they trailed slowly around the very root of Levi's erection. Levi's head went back into the embrace of the stiff padding, and his eyes closed. Despite wanting to watch, he was so wound up he thought that might be a bad idea at the moment as those fingers began to touch him. They picked up a deliberately taunting rhythm unlike anything Levi had felt before. One second the incredibly slick and warm fingers would press gently into his flesh, then they'd vanish, only to reappear in an entirely different area of his cock, only ever a light stroke that applied a thin coat of the cream. Like hell if any real doctor would apply cream in such an insufficient manner, but Levi was far from caring. It was teasing, nearly taunting. The barely-perceptible stroke of a smooth finger, then nothing, leaving his flesh tingling for the next touch, which startled his flesh in another area. The underside of his sac was brushed, then one side of his cock, then a tickle at his sensitive tip, then a press at the middle of his sac, the base of his cock, the other side, and on and one it went until Levi felt like he was going mad.

 

"How are you?" Dr. Smith asked calmly after a moment or two straight of the delicious torture.

 

Levi's chest was rising and falling with the breath he was trying to stifle as it left his mouth. His legs were trembling slightly and his hands were gripping the sides of the table. He mustered up all of his composure and answered,

 

"Alright...just...sensitive."

 

"I thought as much." Dr. Smith replied. "That's why I'm trying to go slowly. Just tell me if you need me to stop."

 

Levi nearly scoffed at the man. As if anything short of a sudden natural disaster blowing this room away would cause him to stop this now. Instead he just made a vague humming sound of agreement as the touches continued. Now they were coming closer together and the strokes were longer. More than two fingers now joined in, all on one hand, stroking more and more cream onto his sac, circling all around the swollen area and pressing teasingly along the seam. Finally they left his sac, and began traveling up the underside of his cock once more. His breath hitched when this time an entire hand wrapped up his length and lifted it from his stomach.

 

"I need to give attention to the head as well." Dr. Smith told him, and damn him for sounding so perfectly in control. Levi blessed him for it as well, though, as the fingers returned, this time just lightly dabbing cream onto the very crown of his throbbing erection. The skin there was so sensitive and so tight that even that light touch made Levi imagine he could actually come from it alone. Here the pattern broke, however, and the fingertips began to gently rub around the head. Levi squeezed his eyes shut with a very small whimper, and then eased them open to finally take a look. His cock was being held in one of the dr.'s giant hands while the other was running it's fingers over and over the tip of his cock. The sight was devastatingly erotic, and Levi had to shut his eyes again instantly, and he had to let out a quiet moan as his length jumped in the blond man's grasp.

 

"Tender there, hm?" Dr. Smith asked quietly, rubbing his thumb a bit deeper into the flesh.

 

"Oh yes!" Levi gasped, both answering the question and stating his enjoyment. He heard a low chuckle from the other man, and this somehow comforted him. While Levi enjoyed the utter fantasy of a doctor doing something like this to him, he found that with this man it was reassuring to know that he too was taking delight in the game. Having partners who were shit at playing their roles here in the past and now finding this 'Dr. Smith', Levi felt he could now give him much more leeway than he had the others, considering how well he was doing. Levi had not made it this far before, so he had not even known that it would be this difficult to maintain his own role. All he wanted was to curse and moan, but a patient would not be doing that, no, not at this stage. Later on, perhaps.

 

The tip of just one finger began to gently caress the lip of his cock head, following it around a few times.

 

"I assume you were circumcised at birth?" Dr. Smith asked. "Or was it done later in your life?"

 

It was hard to imagine what could have possibly brought that question up, but Levi could care less as long as those fingers were teasing him.

 

"When I was born, yes." He answered through his teeth. A thoughtful hum from the dr. coincided with his fingertip dipping directly into the little cleft at the very tip of his cock and somehow sounded smug to Levi's lust-buzzing ears.

 

"That is helpful to know. When a man is circumcised after a certain age complications can arise, which was what made me think to ask. However, if it was done at your birth that could not be in any way connected to your current problems."

 

"Glad to hear it." Levi breathed, as the small opening at the tip of his cock was rubbed and stroked by a clever finger that seemed to know its path too well.

 

"God, that's sensitive, doctor..." Levi nearly whimpered, his thighs shaking at the contact.

 

"Do you want me to stop?"

 

"No, please...keep going, I'm fine."

 

"Let's put a bit more cream on, shall we?"

 

Levi cracked one of his eyes open to see Dr. Smith releasing his cock and squeezing out more cream onto his fingers. This time he rubbed it between both of his gloved hand, slicking them up. One descended down behind his sac, and began to stroke at the smooth skin just above his anus. The other wrapped around the head of his cock again and began to twist up and down. Levi's head fell back once more and he huffed out a breath.

 

"Are you close to giving me a sample?" The question sounded so utterly clinical that Levi gave a full-bodied shudder and he nodded.

 

"I think so, doctor." He was proud of himself for managing the words even if they were a little strained.

 

"You're doing so well, just a little longer."

 

The small praise should not have pleased Levi as much as it did, but it went straight to his cock and he bit his lips, clenching the sides of the table harder. Any second now for sure.

 

"There you go, just a little more...if you are able, tell me when you're about to release the fluid."

 

"Yes, sir." Levi didn't even know where the 'sir' had come from, but it slipped out naturally. Perhaps it had fallen randomly out of his mental fantasy file about cops or teachers or some other domineering figure, but either way it felt right.

 

From here on out the stroking and rubbing was distinctly meant to bring Levi to climax. It was sweet and warm and slick, the pleasure blooming from his cock as well as his perineum which were so wonderfully stimulated. It was so distinctly different from the last few hand jobs Levi had received. The latex was new for one thing, making everything so much more slick than bare skin. Finally Levi could not hold back his gasping breaths, could not keep his expression schooled into a neutral frown any longer. His brows tightened and his mouth opened to accommodate small moans and stifled curses. A moments later and Levi's eyes flew open for a brief second before squeezing instantly shut as the pleasure rose in his flesh.

 

"Doctor! I'm going to-ahhnn!"

 

His climax crashed over him like a heavy wave, and he jerked his hips helplessly as he felt the molten proof of his pleasure shooting from his cock. Dr. Smith quickly placed the specimen tray beneath Levi's weeping cock and gently scooped up a good amount of the milky fluid. Even as he did so he continued to stroke Levi's blushing flesh.

 

"Doctor, what are you-stop, that's too..."

 

"Relax and tell me how it feels, now that the fluid is out." Dr. Smith told him, his fingers still rubbing at the agonizingly sensitive head of Levi's spent cock. Levi could not stop jerking and moaning at the overstimulation and tried to decide if he liked it or not. It was a severe kind of pleasure, sharp and almost painful since his peak had come and gone, but he still managed to speak breathlessly.

 

"God, it hurts, I mean no...no it doesn't hurt but-uuugnn stop...it feels too good-ahhhnnplease...I can't bear it, doctor, please-ohmygodpleasestop..."

 

"So it is sensitive to the point of pain?" Dr. Smith pressed, rolling Levi's empty sac in his hand and adding to the overstimulation.

 

"Yes, yes but god it still feels good-ahhhnn...but I can't-I can't..."

 

"Alright, then, thank you. That is useful to know."

 

Mercifully the fingers eased their stroking of his tingling flesh and turned their attention to closing up the specimen tray instead, leaving Levi in peace for a few seconds as he lay there, sweating and panting heavily in the aftermath and the shocks of pleasure still thrumming through his groin. He vaguely became aware of the sound of water running in the little sink, but he couldn't lift his heavy eyelids to see why. The next moment a warm wet cloth was applied gently to his stomach to clean his spilled come, and then his genitals were being cleaned as well. Levi opened his eyes at this. No other partner had actually cleaned him apart from that idiot senior in college. It was a nice feeling, and he voiced his thanks with a breathy,

 

"Thanks, Dr. Smith..."

 

Dr. Smith leaned over him and placed the back of his hand (his bare hand, Levi noticed, he must have removed the soiled gloves) to Levi's forehead. His blue eyes narrowed in concentration above the rim of that mask, and he hummed thoughtfully again.

 

"Your temperature seems to be going down now, actually."

 

"That's how it always is." Levi gasped lightly.

 

"I have a theory on what this condition might be," Dr. Smith said, pulling back and gently pulling Levi's gown down to cover him again, "but I don't want to guess until we get the results back from your sample. It normally takes about three days. Can you come back in then and I'll go over the results with you? That way I can also advise you on proper treatment as well."

 

"Sounds...good." Levi huffed, recovering some of his breath but still feeling his heart beating heavily in his chest and his flesh still singing.

 

"Perfect, I'll arrange it with the front desk. For now, pick up some cortisone cream and apply it just as I did every time the swelling comes up. It can't hurt anything."

 

"Alright, doctor."

 

A large, warm hand was laid on Levi's shoulder and he lifted his eyes to meet the ones gazing warmly down at him.

 

"Until then, Robert, take care. I'll see you in three days."

 

Levi nodded and even gave a small grin. The hand on his shoulder gave it a firm squeeze and then the 'doctor' went to the door, and was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((I know nothing about architecture, firms or otherwise, so my terminology might not be exact, but I did minimal research so if you happen to know a lot about it and are driven insane by some inaccuracy, please enlighten me so I can add more credibility to Levi's job. Thanks and enjoy!)))

Alone now in the room, Levi put his hands to his face and finally let out a quiet stream of curses amidst chuckles of delight. It was too good to be true. This was only his first full visit and he felt thrills of excitement for his next. What on earth would 'Dr. Smith' think of next? What kind of 'condition' would he label Levi with? And what kind of treatment? Whatever he came up with Levi knew it would be good. The man had even taken into consideration what Levi had said on his profile about not wanting the other party to even hint at their own need, at least during the first few 'doctor's visits'. Levi had made a good case for authenticity again, about how even in fantasy situations he didn't want the doctor to just whip out his cock and suggest sucking on it to be a solution to Levi's ailment. Too often in porn the doctor would just begin sucking a patient off or making them do such to him, with no cause. While Levi understood it was porn, he felt there could at least be some effort to create a realistic setup. He was indeed a hard man to please with odd and specific ideas. He did want to end up involving the doctor, of course, but only after the man playing the role of the doctor had thought up a logical reason to suggest some kind of congress. Levi didn't care if the reason was vague or idiotic, it was the delivery of the information and the tone in which it was presented that mattered, the seriousness and professional manner in which it was done that would please him. This was why he had rejected the three other 'doctors' he had met up with previously; they had made a half-assed attempt at doctor-patient banter before trying to dive headlong into examining him and feeling him up, without any preface. That was what clubs were for, not high-end role-playing establishments like this one. Levi expected more from the members here despite the fact that they were all normal people like him. He cared not what kind of people they were, he just assumed they'd have much more experience.

 

While in truth, Levi admitted that he shouldn't know what to expect from a world he truly knew nothing about, he had at least thought he'd find some pros. Well, he had, hadn't he? 'Dr. Smith' was just the kind of person he had hoped to come across, but with his high expectations he had expected him right away. He hadn't thought he'd have to go through some trial-and-error first. In his naive brain he had thought that anyone a club as exclusive and expensive as this offered would be a perfect fit on the first try. Now that he'd found what he wanted, it was easier for Levi to agree with what he had been told by the voices of the unseen staff that worked here; that it took time to find a partner who was a good match for what he wanted, especially when he was new.

 

Levi stretched on the padded medical table, and sighed. He supposed he should get dressed and go home. He had all weekend now to relax and think about what might await him on Monday evening when he returned. It lit a fire in his belly that he had not felt since college. He frowned as he thought about that. Damn it. Why did all thoughts of a 'good partner' always lead back to that idiot senior? As Levi pulled on his boxers and pants he grumbled quietly to himself. He supposed it was just because that one relationship had been his best, which was slightly pathetic considering he was in his thirties and still had no luck finding anything like it since. Levi knew he was a difficult man to please. He knew that he was rude, and his face tended to be fixed into a permanent frown. His hard personality had been an obstacle to finding anything long-term, and it was hard not to remember a young man who had accepted him in his entirety, who had even found his abrasive nature 'adorable'. It had made no sense to Levi back then why that senior had adored him so much, even taken the time to endear himself to Levi as well. The memory only served to remind Levi that no one else had put forth so much effort for him since.

 

Levi still blamed that damned fool for spoiling him for any other man, and then running off and leaving him behind without a word. Levi smirked to himself as he buttoned up his crisp shirt and pulled on his suit jacket. Here's hoping Dr. Smith would give that long-lost idiot a run for his money. While Levi was well aware that this was all fantasy, that did not mean he was not longing to be wanted, to be cared for, to be held...all in good time, Levi thought with a small leap in his heart. Now that he had found this man, his mind raced ahead at top speed; wherever this doctor-patient play went, they could always enter another role-play entirely different if they both agreed. Levi's mind already began turning out images of the semi-faceless 'Dr. Smith' in full police garb handcuffing him to a cot in some makeshift cell, or in a sweater vest and glasses with a ruler in his hand as he bent Levi over a desk, or wearing an expensive business suit and putting down his briefcase to tell Levi there were other ways to 'get him off'...the possibilities made Levi's blood race.

 

This was all his fantasy, and his logical side, which ruled every other part of his being, just had to creep in and tell him that there was no grantees in this kind of play. Dr. Smith might not even want him more than a few times. He might not even play anything other than a doctor. Levi shook his head as he went through the door and followed the narrow hallway beyond. He had just enjoyed one of the most incredible fantasies that he'd had in his head for years. For now he was just going to enjoy himself and for once knock logic on its ass.

 

The tiny hallway was dimly lit, leading to a dead-end. Set into the wall at the end was what looked like an office window that would normally be used to speak with a secretary. The difference was that the window had the heavy metal shield pulled down, with only a small slot beneath that was far too small to see through but which could be used for paperwork. Levi had been impressed with this establishment's dedication to the privacy of their members. Except for certain 'party' environments where bar tenders and DJ's needed to be present, not a single staff member had any visual contact with the members. They spoke through intercoms set into the side of the wall beside these covered windows. While Levi found this unnerving sometimes, he also found it incredibly calming and reassuring. Men like him, who had reputations to uphold, did not need gossiping staff to leak their identities to the public. Levi had only found out about this place through one of the only persons he called a close friend. At first it had made Levi want to strangle him, but after considering it realized it had been a genuine token of affection.

 

Knowing the drill by now, Levi buzzed the intercom.

 

"Hello, Mr. Scout." Came a female voice through the speaker. "Dr. Smith would like you to return for a follow-up visit on Monday evening. He requests you be here at 8:00pm. How does that sound?"

 

"Perfect, I'll be here." Levi answered in a monotone. Despite the staff on the other side being unable to see his face, he felt if he tried to remove all emotive markers from his voice it would help protect him even further.

 

"Then we will see you Monday at 8:00pm. Thank you sir."

 

With that, Levi opened the other door set in to the wall next to the window, and went through it to another hallway. This entire building was like an intricate maze. Levi headed an architect firm and so the structure fascinated him. It had been constructed so that each room was accessible by its own hallway, and considering the number of rooms the hallways were narrow, but the sheer design that had gone into the very structure, just to heed the privacy of its members was more than admirable. The building itself from the outside was massive above ground, let alone the number of floors that were below ground. There were actually a lot of windows, but they were heavily glazed so as to prevent any clear images in or out. Levi always found entering and exiting to be the most awkward, however, as it would be impossible to keep that many members from ever seeing each other come and go. There was a special parking garage on one side of the building for staff, and another for the customers, but as discreet as it was Levi always ended up walking past one or two other members coming in or out of the large lobby area. The lobby was extremely posh, with the exception of the shielded windows of the offices that served as the 'front desk'. It was the same as any other business in that the customers could walk up and speak to the secretaries, but it was all done through speakers. No real names were taken, and payment for the use of the building's specialty rooms and props or equipment was all cash. Damn fine setup.

 

Levi was glad to reach his car without making eye contact with the two women who were giggling and walking toward the lobby door. On the drive home Levi could not keep his mind on anything but Dr. Smith. He had such lovely, large hands and broad shoulders. Those eyes were striking and made Levi yearn to see the rest of his face. He began thinking up excuses to ask a doctor to remove his mask. None of them seemed to make sense, but he supposed if he asked politely on the guise of simply wanting to it might be enough. That medical mask had added to the man's authenticity and yet really, it was unnecessary. Levi supposed the man might be more uptight about his privacy than Levi was. Whatever the reason, that mask had to come off.

 

)))(((

  

Despite the fact that it was a weekend, Levi had a great deal of work that he had to do in preparation for Monday morning. There were drafts to be drawn up, looked over, approved. Sunday night came around and found the small man sitting at his desk in his home office at 6:00 rubbing his face with his hands and wondering where all his free time had gone. His fantasies about the blond doctor had been pushed aside in wake of his workload, and now it was all he could do to face going into the office tomorrow and ignoring the trip he'd be making back to the role-playing building that night. It was hard enough to wait when he thought of it now, but he knew tomorrow would be torture. As he leaned back in his plush office chair he became aware of a pair of eyes staring at him. He turned his head and gazed down at the female Doberman who sat patiently to one side of his chair.

 

"What?" He asked quietly, to which she instantly began wagging her tail and walked right to him. "Am I not giving you enough attention?"

 

She nuzzled his hand and he turned his chair so he could pet her head reassuringly.

 

"Want to go for a run?" He asked, a little more energy in his voice. Her entire behind began to wiggle with the force of her wagging as she recognized the words and what they meant. Levi felt slightly guilty that he had not run her for a few days, so he stood up with a groan and stretched as he headed for the bedroom. The click of nails on the hardwood floor told Levi he was being followed. She was due to have her nails trimmed, he supposed. Levi quickly changed into an old pair of shorts and a T-shirt, all the while the dog wagged and waited. She was an odd-looking Doberman; her tail and ears had not been docked to conform her to the expected image of her breed. Levi had found no need to do so when he had adopted her as a puppy. She was too full of life to put her through something like that just for appearances. This house might have been bigger than an apartment, but it was still small for a dog as big as a Doberman. There was a good stretch of yard out back that Levi had fenced in for her to be able to be outside, but he knew the importance of regular walks. There was a nice trail through a nearby park that was just a few blocks away, and Levi enjoyed running or biking along it with her in tow.

 

It would be a run today, Levi decided, needing to get out of the house and shake off his dread of the next day. When he finished tying his running shoes he slipped a cord with his extra house key over his head and tucked it beneath his collar. His Ipod was then strapped to his upper arm and his earphones in his ears.

 

"C'mere, girl." Levi mumbled, as he reached the front door and lifted her leash from the coat rack. She sat still obediently as Levi hooked it to her collar, and followed him when he went through the door and locked it. Levi took a moment to scroll through his musical choices before settling on some dreadful but affectively catchy music from his pop selection. Once the playlist was set he started jogging along toward the start of the trail. It was late summer, and it had just begun to grow dark around 8 in the evening, so Levi knew this was the ideal time to get in a run. Apparently everyone else in the neighborhood had the same thought. There were many more people on the trail and in the park than there had been the last few runs Levi had taken, and he knew that everyone wanted to enjoy summer before fall and winter snatched it away.

 

As Levi made a full circuit of the park he increased his jog to a full out run, the dog at his side delighting in the change of pace. He was fortunate to have such a lengthy trail and a sprawling park this deep in the city of Seattle, let alone so close to his home. After running the entire trail around the park a second time Levi slowed back into a jog, then stopped to catch his breath by a drinking fountain. As he slurped the horrid city water, a voice called to him.

 

"Levi!" The sound of his name caused Levi to turn around, and recognized the man jogging toward him.

 

"Farlan." He panted, raising a hand briefly in greeting. The brown-haired man came to a stop beside Levi, only towering over him for a second before promptly dropping down to the dog's level.

 

"Out with Valkyrie I see." Farlan said, rubbing the dog's head as she wagged her tail at him.

 

"We'd both been cooped up too long." Levi responded, pulling out his earphones. "I couldn't stay inside looking over those proposals one second longer."

 

Farlan sighed, standing up and taking a quick drink from the fountain himself. From the sweat-soaked state of his shirt it was obvious he had been running long before Levi arrived here.

 

"I told you to give yourself more leisure time, damn it." He chided gently, splashing some water on his already sweating face. "You're the boss for god's sake, why do you to stress yourself out on the weekends?"

 

"All for the sake of saving time on Monday I suppose."

 

"Monday will come soon enough without you already planning for it on your own time. Why waste the little time you have to yourself?"

 

The two men fell into step together as they paced along the trail, both breathing heavily.

 

"It's in my nature." Levi answered. "I want to be sure that the week will start out smoothly, and that only happens if I put in extra during my days off."

 

The other man scoffed lightly as he looked down at his shorter friend.

 

"I do hope you at least did something fun for yourself this weekend." Farlan commented, the wry tone in his words not lost on Levi.

 

"Not really."

 

Farlan shook his head and asked outright,

 

"Did you even take a look at the card I gave you?!"

 

Levi sneered in an oddly affectionate way as he responded,

 

"You mean the one for an intensely private and expensive sex-club?!"

 

"Shhhh!" Farlan shushed him, looking around at the families with young children nearby at a picnic. "Good god, at least I was discreet about it! I thought it might help you to unwind every now and again. Also, I thought it would be safer for you; all the joys of being with someone without the stress and danger of trying to pick up a stranger in a bar somewhere. Tell me it wasn't a total loss?"

 

Not knowing exactly how much he wanted to reveal to his old friend, Levi stayed silent. A second later he realized this had the opposite effect that he had intended, as Farlan said,

 

"Oh-ho! So my gift hasn't gone to waste then."

 

Levi was thankful that he was already flushed from the run otherwise he would have been mortified that Farlan could see his cheeks redden.

 

"Not entirely, if you must know."

 

"OH MY GOD!" Farlan was not a naturally loud or excitable person, that was part of what Levi liked about him. He was one of the few friends that Levi had made in college and had stayed in touch with, as they both wound up moving to the same area of Seattle. Normally so calm and collected like himself, it was strange to see Farlan so worked up, but it touched Levi, somehow. At least one person in the world cared for him. "Tell me everything, or if you won't, at least give me highlights!"

 

"If you insist." Levi said, a small grin actually tugging at his stoic face. "There are some shit role-players out there."

 

Farlan's face fell.

 

"Let me guess; none of them good enough for the great Levi Ackerman and his grand fantasies?"

 

"None of them good enough to audition for the sleaziest of porn scenarios." Levi deadpanned. "But...there is one man who has impressed me greatly."

 

"Dish." Farlan demanded in a laughably masculine tone, pointing to a bench. Levi knew better than to argue when Farlan was insistent and also he needed a rest, so he sat down, stroking Valkyrie's head and sighing. "Now, tell me about this guy."

 

"Huge." Levi said blankly. Farlan crossed his arms over his chest and frowned down at Levi.

 

"That's good...anything else?"

 

"Blonde, blue eyes, deep voice...huge hands..." Levi stopped, recalling those hands and what they had done to him. "Massive, Farlan."

 

Farlan cracked a smile at that, and raised an eyebrow.

 

"We are still talking about his hands, right?"

 

"That's all I know for now." Levi assured him.

 

"For now?" Farlan repeated, and Levi grumbled.

 

"There is a pacing to these kinds of arrangements, you know." He insisted. "His hands are enough for now, trust me on this."

 

Farlan gave an uncharacteristically leering grin, and Levi flipped him a rude gesture, to which the other man laughed.

 

"Well, he sounds like just your type." He said, smiling. Levi shrugged.

 

"I can't be entirely certain of that; I haven't seen his face yet."

 

"What?"

 

"He wore a medical mask."

 

"...I'm not going to ask."

 

Levi leaned forward to rub his hands along Valkyrie's neck. She tossed her head back to lick at his cheek. He genuinely believed that he loved this animal much more than any human. She was loyal to him and was there for him to stroke and talk to when he needed to calm down. Levi rarely spoke to anyone about what troubled him, even Farlan, but he could speak to Valkyrie. Like all other animals she could not judge or rebuke him. Levi had always felt that he and animals co-existed much better than he and other humans did.

 

"So, are you going back?" Farlan asked after a moment. Levi absent-mindedly kissed Valkyrie's head and muttered some nonsensical sounds to her before responding,

 

"Farlan, I might be willing to reluctantly agree that your tip was a helpful one to me, but I don't think anything that I decide to do with it is any of your business."

 

Farlan shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Fair enough. I'm just glad that you're relaxing a bit. You deserve a bit of pampering or...whatever you'd call it..."

 

"Sex?" Levi said blankly, to which Farlan cleared his throat and then chuckled.

 

"Yea, man. Sorry."

 

"Don't be. Just don't expect me to give you a step-by-step retelling of my every sexual encounter."

 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Farlan laughed, "I don't know that I'd want to hear about that either."

 

Levi stood up from the bench and pulled out his earphones once more, making to put them back into his ears.

 

"I'm going to make one more round and then go home." He told Farlan.

 

"Alright then," Farlan replied, "I was heading home too. Take care of yourself now, or...should I say let your blond medical man take care of you."

 

Levi could not help the small smirk that crept upon his face, and he responded,

 

"Oh, I will."

 

))((

 

Monday mornings were always rough regardless of what field of work one was in. For Levi, being the head of an architect firm, it was hell. There were proposals to be sorted through, old and new, schematics to be authorized, and meetings which were the height of Levi's loathing. He loved his job at its core, designing and creating structures was an occupation in which he had excelled, but now that he had worked his way up to the top position he had to deal with much more tedious issues. One of his designers had quit on him a few days earlier, leaving a gaping hole in the workforce that was needed for the firm to run smoothly. Levi grumbled quietly to himself as he finalized the exit paperwork. It was all very well for an employee who was crumbling under the pressure of the workload and decided to return to school, they weren't the ones dealing with the backlash. Now Levi was facing the projects that designer had been assigned to, with no one to take his place. The process of hiring a new one would take time, something that these projects did not have. They had sent out classifieds and other advertisements for the position, but so far the few candidates that applied had been sorely lacking in the skills that Levi prided himself on showcasing in his architects.

 

It was only 11:35 in the morning and Levi was already rubbing his temples as he looked over the new applications they had received from their online posting. Some of the portfolios were not without promise, but didn't seem to reflect the designer's ability to churn out drawings at the pace this job required. Levi was an excellent judge of a designer's ability. It was something that gave him an edge on his competitors; he could discern much about a person in a very short span of time based on their portfolios and application questions. Times when his higher-ups had overruled his initial decisions often ended badly, and Levi had proven himself to be the best judge of character and work ethic within the firm. All the same, it was still tiring work to be so discerning.

 

Levi minimized the browser he had open and groaned lightly to himself as he leaned back in his office chair. He remembered when he had been a budding designer, offering up what he considered his soul in the portfolios he showed to possible employers. Now he was the one cutting down the hopes of those who were not up to scratch. He had to admit to himself that he did not exactly know how that felt, as he had been offered multiple positions right out of college. He had always been the cream of the crop, so it was difficult for him at times to respond encouragingly to someone who needed improvement. Levi had worked his tail end off from the time he was in school to be the best at what he did, and he had succeeded. For anyone else all he could say was 'try harder'. That was not a very specific piece of advice, but he had always conceded that he was one of those people who would 'do' but not 'teach'. He could lead very well when changes to projects needed to be made, and in that sense he could instruct decisively, but when it came to actually advising a designer on their style and talent he could never help. He expected the talent and personal style to be strong enough to begin with, otherwise they were not worth his time. Regardless he was still stuck wasting said time on applications like he had just been reading.

 

He stretched his arms, cracked his back, and then stood to walk over to the little counter in his office. Levi did had a nice office, something he had craved since college. He firmly believed that any man who blustered that they didn't have dreams of power and big offices were downright liars, and he would openly admit that he loved the status that came with this position, and the perks. So he thoroughly enjoyed pulling open the mini fridge and selecting a chilled coffee drink. He twisted the cap off and quickly took a long sip, sighing in pleasure as he returned to his desk. There was only another ten minutes or so that he had to spend alone before the third meeting of the day began. Another meeting, another client. Ugh...

 

Levi found himself longing for the end of the day, when he could go home to relax and then...then...An unexpected shiver ran down Levi's spine as he envisioned all manner of naughty medical scenarios between himself and the masked 'Dr. Smith'. Those latex-smooth hands touching him, maybe caressing his cheek to calm him, while lotion was rubbed into his begging hard flesh and he panted to try and stay still...oh yes, that would be lovely. He swore quietly as he felt the stirrings of arousal in his groin. He slapped himself on the jaw lightly to snap out of it. This was no time to be getting hard when he had no time to do anything about it. Of course, he thought wickedly, then he wouldn't have to lie to Dr. Smith about his 'condition' interfering with his ability to work. He could even use it as a catalyst to request more...intense...forms of relief. Best to leave that train of thought for after work, Levi decided, or at least until his lunch break.

 

Either way for Levi, the end of the day could not come swiftly enough. In the back of his mind through every hour thoughts of the pristine medical room and the masked doctor's bright blue eyes lingered to torment him. By the time he clocked out and headed home for a shower he was sorely tempted to let his fantasies run wild and relieve himself before he went to the club. It was easy to push the temptation aside with more fantasizing about what Dr. Smith's approach would be this night. Unlike the previous trip to the building, this time Levi felt remarkably calm. As he stripped out of his clothes and slid into the by now familiar gown, he reflected on how his nerves had overcome him before. Levi assumed that it was his assurance of what was to come that enabled him to relax now. There was no doubt this time that he would find relief, pleasure, by the 'doctor's' hand. Even with the delicate approach he had taken on the last visit, Levi had loved it and he was eager to see what he would come up with tonight.

 

When the door opened and Dr. Smith came in, Levi felt his heart jolt as he saw a smile around those bright eyes.

 

"Mr. Scout, welcome back."

 

"Doctor."

 

The large warm hand slid into his own in their routine handshake, and then Dr. Smith sat in his chair, flipping open Levi's chart as usual. Levi could see the notes he had written down from their last two meetings, and was again impressed with his commitment to the part.

 

"Now, Mr. Scout, I've given some thought to your case and I have a theory. Before I go into that, however, has there been any change?"

 

Levi let his all dregs of his 'superior' body language drain away, and he hung his head as though defeated, and shook his head, twisting his mouth.

 

"I'm afraid not. Work was a bitch today even without my body running rampant. I can't be dealing with this much longer."

 

Those blue eyes looked him over with obvious softness and compassion, making Levi's heart flutter.

 

"Long day?"

 

Levi nodded, letting his shoulders droop a bit more.

 

"Let's just say that when people quite without giving notice it leaves one hell of a shitstorm behind them."

 

"That does sound like it would cause many problems." Dr. Smith said, leaning forward on his hand as he gave his full attention to Levi.

 

"That's an understatement." Levi said quietly, deciding not to say any more about his work. "But...I'd rather not think about that right now."

 

"I understand." The blond man agree. "Leave the stress at the office, right?"

 

Levi nodded with a helpless little chuckle. Dr. Smith pulled out an admittedly official looking typed document and scanned it briefly before saying,

 

"I received the results of your fluid test, and it was very telling."

 

Levi sat up straighter, inching his cold fingers beneath his thighs to warm them as well as to give off a more concerned, patient image. There was something incredibly relaxing about being able to leave his unmovable 'boss' side at the door of this place and don a more suppliant attitude. He was still adjusting to this freedom, to allow himself to let go and give control over to another.

 

"Did it uncover the root of the problem?" Levi questioned.

 

"I believe so," Dr. Smith continued, crossing his legs and folding his hands around his knee, "These swellings that you are having are a result of hormonal reaction."

 

Levi let himself look intrigued and a bit confused, although he knew exactly what tract the doctor's mind was taking.

 

"Reaction to what?"

 

"Neglect, perhaps. The testicles produce semen that ejects through the penis during intercourse, so my first thought is that this is perfectly normal arousal. However, if not ejected on a regular basis it is possible for the hormones to run wild and demand your attention."

 

There is was. The ridiculous but perfectly-worded diagnosis that would lead to the pleasure. Levi was very pleased that Dr. Smith was not dancing around the issue of determining even in this fake world, what it was that was wrong with him. Levi bit his bottom lip as he looked like he was concentrating.

 

"That makes sense," he said, "so, it's normal...that's good to know, but how do I keep this from happening more frequently?"

 

"I suggest regular treatments, like I gave you during your last visit. This is a condition that can be managed, but it will require you to submit to testing and treatment on a trial-and-error basis so we can determine which method is more effective."

 

Levi's heart began to pound very quickly at the word 'submit', and continued to pound faster at the notion Dr. Smith had just proposed. It was brilliantly spoken, the perfect setup for various pleasurable acts, however idiotic it might have been at its core.

 

"If that is what you think is best, I'll follow your direction." Levi said quietly, hoping that the apparently sharp man would pick up on the fact that he truly did mean to obey. Levi was not exactly a submissive, he had no interest in being degraded and ordered around, but he did like being lead and directed in a confident manner.

 

"Good then, we'll start now."

 

"Can I make one request first?" Levi asked, being sure to meet and hold Dr. Smith's eyes.

 

"And what would that be?"

 

"Is there any way...do you have to wear your mask? It's not that I don't trust you it's just...I think it would be easier if I could see your face."

 

Dr. Smith hesitated just long enough for Levi to feel uncomfortable. When he did speak his normally strong and confident voice was a bit softer and...unsure?

 

"Perhaps during a later visit. As for now it is important to me that I leave my mask on. For my protection, you understand."

 

Levi did. He assumed that this man was extremely concerned about his identity, which actually led Levi start imaging that he was a politician, or a real doctor, or someone who might be well-known enough for Levi to recognize him. This idea was a bit exciting, adding a new element of mystery and secrecy to their encounter. With these thoughts to soothe his suspicions, Levi relented.

 

"Alright, I'm sorry."

 

"It was a reasonable request." Dr. Smith said, standing and going over to the counter where a box of latex gloves sat. As he pulled out a pair Levi felt his member immediately perk up to life from where their conversation had shrunk it a little. "I will consider it, trust me. Now, please lie back."

 

The firm cushion of the exam table once more embraced Levi as he leaned back into it.

 

"Where do you want my legs, doctor? Same as last time?"

 

"No, we'll be doing something different." The small male body shivered lightly, and Dr. Smith apparently noticed as he came closer. "Are you cold, Mr. Scout?"

 

"Just a little. I'm alright though, really."

 

Lying on his back the blond man seemed to tower over Levi even more as he stood beside the table. He was looking down at Levi's body from beneath golden brows, his blue eyes leaking the tiniest hint of lust with their softness. Brilliant though he may be at playing the role, Levi would never ask him at this point to completely hide his appreciation for the real reason they were here. A large hand, warm even through latex, rested open-palmed on Levi's leg and spread heat up toward his knee as it gave a little stroke.

 

"Your body will heat up soon; eliciting the kind of response we're testing for will see to that. Just relax."

 

This advice was difficult as Levi was feeling a great urge to seize his doctor by the collar, yank him forward and tear that mask away in order to kiss him. This urge surprised Levi considering he had never been incredibly fond of kissing those he barely knew, let alone someone who's entire face he had yet to see. He forced his body to lie still, however, when Dr. Smith began to push his gown up over his thighs. It felt strange to simply lie there without spreading his legs open on the stirrups like the last visit, and Levi's ankles twitched a bit with the temptation to separate.

 

Without preamble, Dr. Smith began to touch him. The confidence and care he took in handling Levi's blushing cock and sac was admirable considering this was only the second time he had played at this game. Though for all Levi knew he had done it many times with other people. Dr. Smith made as though examining the length and weight, feeling it in his hands. He tested the smoothness of the skin by softly running his fingers down each side. He gently pulled back the foreskin to observe the tender head. Levi gasped lightly at this, and Dr. Smith looked up at him.

 

"Alright?" He asked, just as he had last time. Levi let out a small cleansing breath and nodded.

 

"I'm still unused to someone handling me like that, is all." He answered, truthfully. It had been a very long time. "I'm pretty sensitive there as well..."

 

"Most males are." Dr. Smith said professionally. "If I may, the most tender places are about...here..."

 

A large thumb rubbed softly against the slit at the very tip of Levi's erection, making him grunt and his lips part.

 

"There are many nerve endings in this place, also right about...here..."

 

That thumb continued its practical demonstration by sliding down the tip of his cock to that glorious place just beneath the upward curve of the head. Levi shuddered and his hips shifted.

 

"Yes," He gasped out, making a brave attempt to keep the conversation going, "a lot of...nerves...there...or someth-"

 

He stopped talking mid-sentence as Dr. Smith began to rub the underside of his cock with that thumb, and then ran his pointer finger around the exposed head over and over. Levi's eyes closed at the pleasure and he started to get wet, leaking slick fluid over the Dr.'s teasing fingers.

 

"I don't even need a sample today, but you're certainly giving me one."

 

These first directly flirting words went straight to Levi's cock, and it jumped in Dr. Smith's fingers.

 

"You're the one looking for a reaction." Levi flirted back a little roughly, knowing just how far from his role that sounded even though technically the words fit with the scenario.

 

"Yes...your body is very responsive. That is good."

 

"Is it?" Levi breathed, closing his eyes as the tip of Dr. Smith's finger dipped deeper into his slit.

 

"Very much so," the Dr. answered him, "as with any other treatment it is good to respond well. I think this will be very beneficial for you."

 

"I'm starting to think so too." Levi's voice was little more than a whisper now as one large hand closed around him and began to rub him gently. Without lotion or cream the friction was raw and hot but the latex kept the motion smooth and wonderful. Another hand left Levi's cock and started spreading warmth over his hip. Levi loved it. Now that the excuse was given, it seemed that Dr. Smith would begin touching him places other than his 'problem area'. Levi had hoped that would happen, and was thrilled. For several long moments he lay beneath the stroking attention, breathing going up and down with the waves of pleasure and the jolts of excitement that hand produced.

 

"There is a fairly new form of treatment that comes to mind." Dr. Smith said quietly, his eyes fixed on the actions of his hand. "It's a bit unorthodox, but with your permission I'd like to give it a try."

 

Levi groaned softly as Dr. Smith's free hand began rubbing wide circles on his thigh.

 

"Whatever treatment you think is best, doctor, I'll follow your lead."

 

"Alright, but let me know if at any time you become uncomfortable."

 

Levi felt his nerves tingle in anticipation of whatever the Dr. had in mind. The hand on his thigh retreated to the pocket in Dr. Smith's white coat. It withdrew a small tube of medicated lotion. Dr. Smith's other hand had to leave Levi's cock as it reached into his other pocket. What he withdrew made Levi's heart jump; it was a small vibrator, barely thicker than one of the Dr.'s fingers, with a little bulb at the tip. It was an eye-watering shade of lime green, with small ripples up and down the length and a small knob at the bottom presumably to control vibration speed. Levi watched, mesmerized, as Dr. Smith's gloved fingers smeared the lotion up and down the small toy, slicking it up until it glistened in the bright overhead lights.

 

"Have you ever taken anything like this before?" The Dr. asked calmly, as he reached out and let his lotion-wet hand wrap around Levi's bouncing erection. Levi's eyes squeezed shut at the amazing feeling of fingers rubbing him smoothly, and could only manage to shake his head. "Then this is the perfect size for you."

 

Levi wanted to clarify somehow that he had actually taken cocks up his ass before, but he didn't want to ruin the mood, and also he was having difficulty breathing and so talking was not an option at the moment. It was true, after all, that he had never taken a toy before, or felt a vibrator of any kind. The huge hand that played with his cock slowly slid down over his balls, then down to the tightly coiled ring of muscle. Levi instinctively spread his legs, drawing his knees up and planting his feet firmly on the table. Gentle, wet fingertips circled his anus slowly, spreading the lotion and making Levi's entrance start to twitch ever so slightly. Dr. Smith moved closer to the end of the table so that he was pressed right against it, leaning over Levi between his knees. The smaller man eased his eyes open as he sensed the shifting of the blond man's body. He drank in the sight of the tall man looming over him, dwarfing him, attending to him. Blue eyes rose to meet his own grey ones, and Levi stared back.

 

"Relax, and tell me is it is uncomfortable."

 

Nodding, Levi tilted his head back, waiting. He felt the soft, rubbery tip of the toy prodding at his hole, depositing even more lotion as it did. When the head breeched him Levi sighed, and his muscles clamped down on the small invader, sucking it in deeper. Dr. Smith made a small sound as well, and Levi grinned a bit when he heard it. He'd been told many times that his ass was greedy, and he considered it one of his most arousing attributes. Dr. Smith, however, didn't seem to get the point as he insisted on being infuriatingly slow and gentle easing the toy inside. It was so small Levi had to wonder what satisfaction he could possibly gain from it, and this slow intrusion was not helping him find the answer. He began to slightly shift his hips, making the toy bump against his sides a bit, but Dr. Smith kept pulling it almost out and then easing it back inside a little at a time, until Levi felt he was going mad.

 

"Please, doctor..." He murmured after several moments of this, "you don't have to be so careful, I'm not going to break."

 

"I just want to ensure you are relaxed and comfortable." Dr. Smith answered, and there was a slight husk to his voice that made Levi feel very proud.

 

"Doctor, I know this might not have any bearing on this...um...procedure...but I've been with men before and so I can...adjust very quickly."

 

"Ah, that does help, actually." Dr. Smith said, "very well then, as you wish."

 

The toy was immediately slid all the way inside him, and Levi sighed contentedly, even though he would have preferred something much larger.

 

"Alright, the instrument is inside. Brace yourself, I'm going to turn it on now."

 

Snickering inside at Dr. Smith calling a sex toy an 'instrument', Levi took an audibly deep breath, and slowly let it out. The toy moved a bit inside as Dr. Smith turned the knob on the bottom of it, and then-

 

"Oh shit!" The words raced from Levi's mouth the second a strong vibration radiated from the tip of the toy, directly against his prostate. At his curse, Dr. Smith pulled the toy down a bit, just easing it away from that lovely place. Levi gasped and sat up on his elbows, staring down wide-eyed at Dr. Smith.

 

"I apologize, I didn't realize I have placed it so accurately to start."

 

"It's ok, it's ok..." Levi babbled, licking his lips and wiggling his hips just enough to feel even more of that long, vibrating toy along his inside walls. Dr. Smith caught on and began to gently twist and angle the toy so that it tickled him just right and- "god...what..."

 

Having never felt vibration before, Levi was astounded by just how strongly that sensation aroused him. It was still on a very low setting, but it was so incredible to him. Dr. Smith began to thrust the rod in and out slowly, giving Levi more of that dragging sensation that he found he loved, the ridges along the rod adding another element to the act. Levi began to breathe heavily, his cock starting leaking onto his stomach. After several very long moments, Dr. Smith spoke again,

 

"I'm going to try and locate the prostate again. Just breathe for me..."

 

Obeying, Levi began to breathe deeply as that toy ventured deeper inside him as it had been before. It took very little time for the Dr. to find what he was searching for, what he had so easily found on the first try. This time Levi's knees jerked and he cried out before he could stop himself. He clapped a hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt to stifle the embarrassing sounds as orgasmic shocks of pleasure pounded through his body again and again from the tip of that insignificant-looking toy. He dropped down onto his back when Dr. Smith pushed the toy in tight against his prostate and held it there. Levi nearly screamed, his legs jerking and falling open to dangle over the sides of the table. He had never felt anything like that, such strong pleasure without the incessant pounding of a man's thick cock in and out of his body. He didn't need that with this toy, being used by this brilliant man who knew just when to press a bit more, and ease off enough to let Levi breathe. So many times Levi cried out that he was going to come, only to have Dr. Smith gently whisper to him that he had to hold on a while longer, and then the vibration would be pulled away just enough to ease him from the edge of orgasm.

 

It was unlike anything Levi has experienced before. Time was nonexistent as he squirmed, moaned, and begged in the most humiliating fashion. He couldn't even find it in himself to care, it just felt so damn good...

 

"Shitshitshitshit..." Levi began cursing like a litany, his hands scrambling to grip the table's padding, his own hair, anything. The muscles in his legs were jerking in reflex the pleasure was so strong, the nerves were so sensitive.

 

"Doctor! Please, I..." Levi began, then the words dissolved into a wanton moan.

 

"I know this might be hard, but please bear with it." Dr. Smith said gently, "it might help if you let out your voice, rather than keeping it in. You're holding your breath a lot too, try letting it out or you might break blood vessels in your face."

 

It was true, Levi was fighting to keep the desperate sounds from escaping him, and holding his breath seemed to help.

 

"I don't want...to make...too much noise..." Levi replied brokenly, hissing the words between the shocks that were shooting through him from Dr. Smith's relentless attack on his prostate.

 

"It's alright, Robert, it's just you and I here. No one else can hear you. Let it out."

 

As he spoke, as if to force Levi to comply, he turned the vibrator speed up another notch. The small change was significant when wedged directly against that tiny bundle of nerves. Levi didn't have a choice; he began whimpering and crying out, arching his back and moving his hips to relieve some of that tremendous pleasure.

 

"Doctor, it's too much!" The words came out as a mortifying whine, and Levi covered his face with his hands at the sound of his own voice in such a piteous state.

 

"Almost there, Robert, just a little more..." Dr. Smith's words were joined by his free hand, which slid up between Levi's legs to rub at his cock. Levi had not even thought about his erection all this time because of the intensity of the pleasure that vibrating rod was providing him, but now with those huge fingers spreading his leaking slickness up and down his rock-hard, sensitive shaft he thought he would lose his mind.

 

"No, no, no..." Levi began chanting, not really meaning to tell Dr. Smith to stop, but unable to say anything else in response to a pleasure that was so intense it hurt. "Ohmygodohmygodshiiiiiit!"

 

With a long, drawn out cry, Levi's orgasm knocked the wind out of his chest. He convulsed on the table, and his hands shot down between his legs to squeeze hard around Dr. Smith's, which still pumped his shooting cock. Rope after rope of white liquid spurt from Levi's tip as he gasped and moaned like a frantic animal.

 

"Pleasepleaseplease..." Levi begged loudly, tugging at Dr. Smith's wrist weakly to try and stop him from stroking his now spent cock. Dr. Smith listened to his pleas, and gently drug the toy from Levi's body, leaving Levi's cock in his hand a while longer. The smaller man let his arms drop heavily against his stomach, as it heaved under the weight of his heavy breathing. Small spasms still wracked his body in the afterglow, and he felt his legs still twitching as jolt after jolt of aftershock-pleasure shook him.

 

He didn't know how much time passed before he felt the large hand resting on his forehead. The gloves were gone and now just bare flesh touched his own. Levi's pleasure-heavy eyes cracked open and saw the tall man leaning over him, eyes filled with concern. Those long fingers felt so cool against his hot forehead, and he shivered a bit as he felt just how huge that palm was, nearly large enough to cradle his entire head.

 

"Robert, how are you doing?" The gentle tone shot straight to Levi's thrumming heart, and he managed a small grin.

 

"Just about perfect." He whispered, unable to stop from leaning his head into the pleasant touch of the larger man's hand. It had been so long since he had been touched tenderly like that, as though he was cared for.

 

"I believe that treatment was extremely effective."

 

"Yea, yea I'd have to agree. I can barely move...shit..."

 

Dr. Smith patted his head before moving away from him to the sink. Levi heard water running for a few moments before it was shut off. A warm wet touch on his stomach woke him up a bit. Dr. Smith was cleaning him. Levi leaned up to watch him running the soaked paper towel over the mess on his skin. A sudden inexplicable surge of embarrassment ran through Levi and he protested,

 

"You don't have to-."

 

"Yes I do."

 

Levi was a bit taken aback at the insistent words, and the expression in those blue eyes which told him not to argue.

 

"You just lie back and recover. I know that was exhausting for you."

 

Rather than earn that stern tone again, Levi obeyed and lay back to let Dr. Smith clean him. He felt his cooling cheeks heat when the man even cleaned his ass thoroughly. Levi felt like he was somehow floating, but his limbs felt so heavy and content at the same time. It was an incredible experience. He rolled onto his side after the doctor pulled his gown down over his thighs again.

 

"May I say something to you?" Levi murmured, feeling his eyes drooping with weariness. "I mean...um...Hoover Dam?"

 

'Dr. Smith' eased off, stepping back so he was not touching Levi at all. The safety word was more a courtesy now than anything else, as they both knew that the game was over and so there was little need to pause it. But Levi wanted to be sure that this man knew he was speaking direct to him.

 

"Have I done something to offend you?" The man asked. Levi shook his head at once, a bit groggily.

 

"No not at all. I just wanted to ask you if...well, do you do any other kinds of roles here?"

 

"Not getting tired of your doctor already, I hope?" The blond asked in a teasing tone.

 

"That's not it, I just...damn, I'm not one to hand out compliments but...you're so good at this and I...I was just curious. Hell you just took me to nirvana and back, I feel dizzy still."

 

Levi closed his eyes and so he missed the concern that flickered in those blue eyes, but the man dared to step closer and lay a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Are you really alright?"

 

"Of course I am, I'm not made of glass." Levi rebuffed. "The reason I asked you is because I love this role-play. The way you do it, it's...amazing. And I have a few other...roles...in mind for you and I now...if you'd be open to them."

 

The other man went very still where he stood, seeming to struggle with something for a moment before his eyes settled into a peaceful clearness and he began to gently rub Levi's shoulder.

 

"To be honest with you," he said slowly, 'I hadn't really made that much use of this club before I found you. The only reason I joined was for the aspect of becoming someone I'm not, not even the sexual aspect was the main attraction for me. It was a nice perk I'll admit. But...then I saw your profile, and even without seeing your face I knew that I wanted to accept your challenge."

 

"Challenge?" Levi asked indignantly. The man's eyes flickered with amusement.

 

"A list of parameters as long as my arm, including and excluding different situations? I call that a challenge."

 

Levi frowned in response, even though he knew that this was a valid point.

 

"I'm not fond of being thrown about by jackasses who don't know how to handle me." He offered in response.

 

"You certainly know what you want, I'll give you that. That's probably why you're amazing in your role as well. I would enjoy exploring more that you have to offer."

 

"You mean you'd like to actually fuck me." Levi had never been a beat-around-the-bush kind of person, and this brazen statement, so different from his role, caused the blonde's eyes to widen a bit. They held Levi's own steady gaze for a moment before they clouded over with lust.

 

"Something like that." He answered smoothly. Levi regarded him as he sat up at last, finally regaining some power over his limbs. A smile tugged at his lips as the tall man made a movement as if to catch him should he slip off the table. Levi held up a hand to let him know this was not necessary.

 

"Keep playing at your role and give a genuine excuse as a medical professional," Levi said evenly, "and you can fuck me six ways from Sunday."

 

The taller man caught his breath at the promise, and he lifted a huge hand to rub at the back of his neck, the first nervous action Levi had seen him make.

 

"God you're a tease..." He stated after a moment.

 

"Have I made you hard?" Levi asked bluntly, once more catching the man by surprise. While Levi had come here to experience the game of being tending to by a doctor, there was something erotic to him about seeing this incredible role-player squirm a bit before him, all calm from his role vanishing.

 

Before the blond man could answer him, Levi slipped off the table to land lightly on his bare feet. The gown had slipped off one of his slender shoulders and showed a good portion of his right breastbone. He stepped forward until he was looking straight up into the man's blue eyes. He could feel the heat coming off his enormous, solid body and again was sorely tempted to tear that medical mask away.

 

"Want me to suck your cock?" He whispered, at the same time reaching out to cup between the man's legs. 'Dr. Smith' drew in a sharp breath between his teeth. Beneath the white lab coat and thin dress pants, a large hard bulge throbbed beneath Levi's thin fingers. Giant hands came up to rest on Levi's shoulders, and Levi's heart skidded; despite having just released more strongly than he could ever remember before, he felt he could get hard again just from seeing this man come apart.

 

The next second Levi found himself pushed away, and the terror of rejection raced through his veins.

 

"That's not how it works." The man said, huffing slightly. "You have to play the game. You don't just get to change the rules."

 

Levi lowered his eyes, surprising himself by actually feeling shame. He had gotten carried away. The man's words, however, were spoken more in desperation than any form of anger or seriousness. Levi had the impression that were he to really push, it would not take much to convince him. He decided to just give a gentle nudge for next time.

 

"Alright," Levi conceded, "I shouldn't have done that. But I'll tell you this; you'd better come up with a damn perfect medical reason next time, and then I'll let you slide your big cock right into my soft little mouth."

 

When the man didn't respond, but stared at him with glazed eyes and a need that almost made Levi feel guilty about making him wait, Levi spoke once more with a devious smirk.

 

"Hoover Dam."

 

Those two words snapped 'Dr. Smith' back to reality and he cleared his throat. He managed to pick up the scattered threads of his doctor persona, but stammered over a few of the words as he was obviously very aroused.

 

"Well, Mr. Scout...you seem to be...responding to treatment very well, so I'd like you to return every few days for continuing treatments."

 

"Just every few days?" Levi asked, putting on a wide-eyed patient face. "Would there be something wrong with every day treatments?"

 

"Not if that's within your schedule."

 

"It can be if this is the result." Levi said with a grin. Dr. Smith took a step away from Levi, who was now leaning back against the exam table. He picked up Levi's chart and jotted a few things down. Levi thought this was most likely an excuse for him to gain full control of himself.

 

"Does 7:00pm work well for you?"

 

"Every day if necessary, doctor. How about you?"

 

The man smiled beneath his mask and said,

 

"That should work out just fine. I'll see you tomorrow then, Mr. Scout."

 

When that large hand was extended to him, Levi held it a bit longer than was necessary before letting it go. He held those blue eyes captive for a moment before he said, in a quiet voice,

 

"See you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Levi nursed his coffee gratefully as he headed out to his car after work. He didn’t usually drink it at this time of day unless there was a large project to work on, but he wanted to be sure he had a lot of energy for tonight. He and Dr. Smith had reached a point in their interaction where the intensity and the desire to go all out was building every second they were in the same room together. So he gulped at the caffeinated nectar of the gods for encouragement. Every second of his free time today had been occupied with thoughts of what Dr. Smith would do tonight. It had been a very long time since anything had fired Levi up like this.

The only time today he hadn’t thought about Dr. Smith, at least in the back of his mind, was when he came across a promising portfolio from a job applicant. It was a hardcopy application as well, with photos of her work and examples of projects she had worked on before. This Petra Ral had very professional handwriting, and Levi valued that as well as the effort her application showcased. She had talent and promise, and Levi was interested in interviewing her. Even the help of a newbie would be a relief from the strain they were all feeling since their colleague had left them cold the week before. 

After setting up the interview with the eager, soft-voiced girl on the phone, Levi had felt the rest of the day going smoother. Just the glimmer of hope helped everything seem easier to manage. He also received a phone call from a client who was thrilled with a recently finished project, and offered Levi an invitation to an honest-to-goodness gala. The glowing praise the client lavished on him softened Levi up enough for him to accept, even though he felt uncomfortable at public events. He had attended a few of them over his years in the business, but he had never been a flatterer and didn’t enjoy how false most of the attendees seemed. However, he had accepted the invite, and didn’t start regretting it until the end of the day.

It was easier to be weighed down by anything when he was tired and heading out. Most people tried to let the cares of the day roll off them as they headed away from work, but Levi had a chronic problem with not doing so. This evening, however, he could think of nothing else but getting to the club to meet with his doctor.

He was unbuttoning his shirt before he even opened the door to the makeshift hospital room, tearing his shirt up and over his head as he entered. He kicked the door closed and proceeded to shimmy out of his clothes like they were on fire, crumpling them up and stuffing them into the cupboard. He usually folded them meticulously but he was in too much of a hurry to bother. Instead he pulled on the gown and nearly threw himself onto the hospital bed, landing with a bit of a bounce. A second later he decided he should sit in the chair, so that maybe Dr. Smith would guide him to the bed with a hand on his back or shoulder. He jumped off the bed lightly and dropped down into the chair instead, wrapping his hands around his knees to look more vulnerable.

After the lecture he had given Smith at the end of their last visit, he was pretty much obligated to give Levi head tonight, or the other way around. Levi was so excited that he was half hard already. He breathed deeply in the minutes that followed, trying to calm down. It worked a little, and thankfully he was much calmer by the time the soft knock came on the door.

When Dr. Smith walked into the room, Levi’s hopes died just a little; he was still wearing his mask.

Of course, perhaps it would be too strange to jump right into this scene without it. Levi hoped that he would not be leaving it on for long. After all, he promised, and Levi knew by now not to stop and gripe. He had learnt patience here whether he knew it or not.

The twinkle in those blue eyes also told him that the tall man had a plan.

“Good evening, Robbie.”

The name, even the endearing way Dr. Smith had shortened it, made Levi flinch a bit. He had a feeling it would not take long for him to really start to hate that name.

“Smith.”

They shook hands as always, and Dr. Smith settled into his usual relaxed position on the rolling chair.

“How are you?” He asked. Levi shrugged.

“Excellent and full of caffeine. “

Dr. Smith flipped open that damn chart that he insisted on updating during every exam.

“How’s that?” He asked kindly, looking as though it was the most important question he could ask.

“Had a coffee drink before coming here. I needed a pick-me-up.”

“Oh?” Smith asked, eyes growing concerned. “Another long day? Additional stressors?”

Levi shook his head, a little smile curling half his mouth.

“No, it’s just that after last time I wanted to be sure I have enough energy for your treatments.”

Wrinkles formed at the edges of Smith’s blue eyes to betray his smile.

“My treatments do seem to leave you a bit…drained…don’t they?”

Had he winked he could not have made the double entendre any more obvious. Levi chuckled, his heart fluttering at the bold statement. There had been times when Smith’s personality shone through his role, but that line in particular was a treat.

“Speaking of which, what’s on the roster for today?” Levi asked.

Dr. Smith tended to cross one leg over the other whenever answering Levi’s questions, but today he kept his legs apart, feet resting on the ground. He left a short pause for Levi to anticipate his next move, then spoke in a more serious tone.

“I’m thinking we need to tackle this from a more intimate angle.”

Instantly Levi’s heart started playing jump rope. He did his best to continue the wide-eyed patient role, and even tilted his head to the side as he asked,

“What do you mean by that?”

“So far I’ve been using instruments to ease your affliction, but I think we should try a method similar to what I do with my hands.”

“How similar are we talking?” Levi asked, trying to contain the raw lust that surged through him at the image supplied by his own brain. Smith didn’t even skip a beat.

“With your permission, I’d like to use my mouth; it may seem unorthodox, but we’re already tampering in odd, out-of-the-box treatments. This would simply be one more. I came across it while researching possible diagnoses of your condition.”

 Even though Levi had practically demanded that Smith’s explanation be a good one, now that it came to it, he found he didn’t care nearly as much as he thought he did. However, he had asked for some kind of justification, and so he listened with curious eyes as Smith explained.

“This procedure is actually an ancient practice that was performed to relieve the stresses of the body for centuries. It was phased out with the advance of modern medicine. Rarely, though, it is still performed on the off chance that it might help when other medical routes have failed. In some cases similar to yours it has been a successful form of alternative treatment.”

Rock hard. Levi was rock hard. Just from listening to that voice, that tone. It was all nonsense…but it was perfect.

“Now if I do this,” Smith said, being sure to lean forward to emphasize the seriousness of the conversation, “I need to remind you that this is a form of fluid bonding, meaning that there are some risks to the both of us. I must ask about your protection preference; I could perform on you bare, or use a latex cover for your penis. I have no deadly illness or disease that I might pass you to, but it would be neglectful of me not to ask. Even the passing of simple germs could leave me liable.”

“No latex.” Levi answered at once. There was a beat when he knew he’d spoken too soon and probably came off as desperate. In that fleeting pause Levi also considered that _Smith_ might not be comfortable without the use of a condom, but then he wiped that concern away.

“Alright, good; we’re on the same page.” Dr. Smith said. “Also, you’ll get your previous wish; I’ll have to remove my mask to carry out this treatment.”

Levi could not help the hopeful smile that tugged at his mouth. Smith leaned back in his chair and dropped his pen atop Levi’s file.

“Lastly, there is another aspect to the treatment that requires your consent. This practice requires both parties to participate for maximum efficiency. Meaning you would be required to do the same to me in order to have the best result. Again, if you agree, it is your decision whether or not I use latex.”

This time Levi managed not to blurt out the words like a horny teenager, mostly because he had no breath to speak for a few seconds. He had to feign thinking about it just to keep his cool. In reality his lungs were fighting for him to drop open his mouth and gasp, beg for Smith’s cock right then and there. Levi didn’t always like giving fellatio, but when he did find someone he liked enough to do to for them, he enjoyed himself. And the very thought of sucking Dr. Smith off was making it impossible not to breathe faster. Finally he realized that he needed to answer, and said slowly,

“I don’t need latex; you say you’re clean and I believe you. So…um…who goes first?”

“I’ll perform on you first, that way you’ll have an idea of what to do to me.”

Levi felt the air beginning to crackle with anticipation. It had been humming in the background before, but now it nearly choked him. Thankfully, as always, Smith was there to help him breathe again.

A large hand patted his knee through the gown and then gestured toward the bed.

“Hop up onto the bed for me. Sit at the very edge, please.”

Levi tried not to scramble to obey, though he wanted to rip up his gown and present himself right then and there. He pushed down the urge and forced himself to relax as he settled on the edge of the mattress, his feet dangling just a bit. Dr. Smith rolled his chair so that he sat directly between Levi’s legs. He picked up the control and lifted the mattress a few more feet, so as to be more on level with Levi’s groin. The smaller man shivered slightly as he felt himself lifted up that way, being readied for the blond doctor’s attention. When he was situated closer to where he needed to be, Dr. Smith gave a very small determined sound.

“No mask for this treatment.” He declared slowly, meeting Levi’s eyes. Levi watched closely as those large fingers reached up, and with no drama whatsoever, plucked at the elastic ties that held the mask in place at his ears. Dr. Smith ducked his head as he tucked it into his pocket, then looked up.

Levi didn’t’ know how to react for a moment; Dr. Smith was certainly just as handsome as he had suspected he was; with a straight nose, strong jawline, and full mouth. But the left side of his face was marred by a few deep and obvious scars. They were long, stretching from his jaw to his eyebrow and over his cheekbone, little crisscrossing spider webs of scarring branching out here and there. There was a single little trail that curled around to end just below his lips, and another ending just under his left eye. Whatever had done this, it had made it impossible for anyone to ignore the marks left behind.

So this was what Smith had been trying to conceal. Did his previous partners seriously think that those scars made him any less attractive? Those others could go to hell, then, because it would take a lot more than that to scare Levi away at this point. When the rest of him was such a knock-out, Levi thought the scars only added to his sex-appeal. Those scars made the big man look like some kind of war lord and damn, Levi was suddenly having trouble breathing at that thought. He was sure his mouth dropped open, and he could see Dr. Smith trying to conceal his nerves about Levi’s reaction as he studied his face. The too-often blinking of his normally steady eyes was a big giveaway. He was actually nervous about what Levi thought.

The best course of action from Levi’s point of view, was to say nothing about the scars at all. Hell if he thought it mattered.

“You have a strong and honest face,” he said, managing to sound relatively in control, “it matches your personality perfectly. I like it.”

Dr. Smith seemed to lose some of the tension that Levi hadn’t noticed he’d held in his limbs. His broad shoulders relaxed and Levi knew he had calmed the bigger man’s fears.

“So, how does this work, exactly?” He asked then, glad to be looking at all of Smith’s face but wanting to get on with the scene. Smith seemed to gather himself and answered,

“I’m going to use my hands to relieve you a bit, then I’ll begin applying my tongue.”

A shiver went through Levi at how casually those words were spoken, and how clinically.

“Sounds good, dr.”

“At that point, if you’re feeling comfortable with it, I’ll move on to inserting your member into my mouth.”

A shock of white-hot excitement ran up Levi’s cock.

“Sound’s efficient to me.” It was all he could think of to say, as his brain was turning to jelly the longer he watched that rich mouth open and close with Dr. Smith’s speech. The man was so fucking gorgeous.

Levi thought of one more issue they had not yet discussed. He didn’t want to postpone this one second longer, but it was important to him that he know.

“But what about…the end?” He asked timidly. Smith cocked a flirting eyebrow at him before settling back into professional mode and answering,

“That will depend on whether you would allow me to swallow or not.”

“I’d think that would be up to you, dr.”

“There is no harm in it, I think it might even be for the best.”

“I trust your judgement.”

“I appreciate that. Scoot just a little close to the edge for me if you can.”

With his heart beating rapidly, Levi obeyed, trying not to look too eager. But with his feet now so high above the ground it was impossible for him to try and get any closer to the edge without sliding off.

“Um, dr., I…” He stuttered.

“Rest your legs over my shoulders; then you’ll have better leverage and they won’t be in my way.”

The words were so straightforward, so calm, but they drove Levi insane. Just the thought of draping his legs over those shoulders…As Smith offered his big hands to help, Levi eagerly placed his legs into them. Dr. Smith slung his calves carefully over his strong shoulders, letting Levi’s heels come to rest on his back. Levi still had to brace himself on the mattress a bit, just in case, but this was one of the best positions he could imagine being in for a blowjob. It gave Smith a lot of power and control, and Levi was more than happy to let him have it.  

Dr. Smith rubbed at Levi’s thighs, stroking his hands over the soft skin. Like always, they were warm and made Levi feel irrationally happy and secure.

“Let’s lift your gown now.”

“That’s a given at this point don’t you think, doc?”

For the first time Levi could see all of Dr. Smith’s face when it broke out into a smile; cheeky, with dimples and a row of white teeth. God he was a looker, scars be damned for making him even sexier. Levi had to fight to keep from saying that out loud. All notion of speech was crushed when the gown was pushed up past his hips. His cock was very hard, and standing at full attention. There was one full bead of liquid pearling up at the tip, making Levi blush at just how obvious his excitement was. And Smith’s face was now inches away from it.

“Seems your condition is as present as ever.”

This time Levi could see the blatantly flirtatious set of Smith’s lips, and feel the heat of his breath trailing along his sensitive flesh.

“That’s why I keep coming here, dr.” Levi flirted back, meaning the pun with every fiber of his being. “You always take such good care of me.”

Dr. Smith grinned, and slid one hand up gently over Levi’s balls, stroking a bit before wrapping around the base of Levi’s cock. His hand was smooth and warm as it began to very gently stroke and tease. That’s when it dawned on Levi; he’d never felt Dr. Smith’s bare hands on his cock before.

“No…No gloves today, Smith?” Levi whispered.

“You’ve consented to being inside my mouth. There is no need for such a precaution today.”

“Ah, good point.”

The feel of bare skin on bare skin was so delicious that Levi was squirming in all of one minute. Smith’s free hand patted the outside of his thigh, then rested on his knee and stayed there.

“Relax a little,” Smith told him, “you’re very tense.”

“Sorry, dr.” Levi breathed, consciously relaxing his limbs and opening his legs a bit wider across Smith’s shoulders.

“It’s not _my_ muscles that will be aching.” Smith responded. “I just want to be sure you’re comfortable.”

“Thanks, Smith, but I’m perfectly comfortable, and I think this treatment will be worth any aching muscles tomorrow.”   

“Really?” The blond asked with a small smile. Levi realized with his rapidly diminishing brain space that he could have easily been grinning like that under the mask in every other scene, without Levi having a clue. Which meant now Levi would be able to tell when he was enjoying himself beyond those few moments when his schooled expression broke around his eyes. That constant tiny smile was enough to set his skin aflame. It told him how much Smith was loving this.

“I’m hoping so.” Levi breathed out in answer to his question.

“Are you ready to find out definitively?” Smith asked in an even, calm voice. Levi could do no more than nod, his hips unconsciously shifting forward just the tiniest bit more in encouragement. Smith tugged gently at Levi’s cock to position it where he wanted, then he leaned his head down. Levi bit his lip hard as he felt the slick tip of Smith’s tongue gently poke at one side of his crown. The way he had dropped his head, and pulled his cock down, Levi couldn’t actually see what he was doing. He could only gaze at that luscious blond hair combed flat against his head while wet heat began teasing and lapping at his most sensitive places.

A short gasp left Levi’s lips when he felt a single long lick from his base all the way up the underside of his cock to his tip, where that warm tongue began to circle his head very slowly. It had been a while since anyone had done this to him, and Levi felt himself slick up quickly with how hot it was.

“Smith…” He breathed a second or two later, while his slit was being rubbed by that amazing tongue. “Not that I’m complaining…at all…but, I can’t really see what you’re doing…”

Dr. Smith pulled back and looked at him.

“You want to watch?”

“Yes please…I need to.”

Dr. Smith nodded in response before going back to work. This time he changed his angle so that Levi could watch it all, and God, was it amazing. Smith’s mouth was absolutely beautiful like that; opening for his big, pink tongue, as it slipped over and over the entire length of Levi’s cock for the several minutes that Levi could stand it. He was such a tease, had established that about himself from the first time he had spread that damn lotion on Levi by dabbing it here and there like a torture demon. His tongue was working in a similar way, softly brushing and licking here and there but never pressing too deeply or fully.

Meanwhile his hands were either holding the base of his cock, or holding and stroking his legs. Every inch of Levi’s thighs from his knees up to the crease of his buttocks was adored by the tips of Smith’s fingers, as well as the warm flat of his palms as he spread golden heat into Levi’s white flesh. He could feel the muscles in Smith’s shoulders under his calves, and the flexing of his back with his heels. Occasionally he tilted his head a certain way that pressed his neck against Levi’s knee, and he could feel the hot throb of his pulse and the whisper of stubble on his cheek. It was the most intoxicating position Levi had ever been in in his entire life.

Finally, the moment Levi had waited for, had been holding back his sounds and heavy breathing for; those bright blue eyes looked up at him while his tongue was playing with his crown.

“Goddoctor…” Levi slurred out with a rush of breath, absolutely unable to keep calm. “Um…I…I think I…”

“Need more?” Smith supplied, still gazing up at him with that brilliantly blue stare.

“Oh yes.” Levi gasped. “Please. I think…I think this is a very good treatment.”

“Are you still comfortable?” As he asked, Smith dared to turn his head, and place a delicate kiss to Levi’s inner thigh.

His leg jumped a little in response, and then he retaliated by brushing his knee purposefully against the side of Smith’s face. He didn’t seem to mind.

“Very comfortable, dr.”

“Good, then settle in; I’m done prepping you. I’ll start the real treatment now.”

Levi would have babbled something in response but Smith didn’t give him a chance. Those full lips parted over him, after being wetted by his tongue, and slid down around Levi’s cock. A truly pathetic, high-pitched whimper of pure delight shot from Levi’s throat, and he clenched the sheets tightly to keep from jackknifing off the mattress. Dr. Smith’s mouth felt so, so good. It was hot, wet, and gently moving around him. He’d only taken half of Levi into his mouth to start, and he very slowly closed his cheeks and flattened out his tongue to accustom Levi to the sensation. While he did so, he looked up at Levi again.

The smaller man literally couldn’t speak at the moment; his mouth was hanging open and his limbs were trembling as he squinted down at Smith through lust-heavy eyelids.

Smith watched him as though deciding what to do next based on Levi’s expressions. When Levi bit his lip, he began to move his head, pulling off, then lowering down. He was gently wiggling his tongue as he did this, which Levi knew from experience took a lot of coordination. As he began a steady rhythm, he had to lower his eyes. Levi also knew how straining it was to keep looking up while blowing someone. It was still hot as hell on the receiving end.

When Smith lowered down nearly to his root, Levi had to close his eyes and lean his head back. The sight was beautiful, but the sensation was overwhelming; the slickness of Smith’s tongue while it worked on him, the softness of his cheeks, the tight channel he made with his lips, the softly labored breathing through his nose…and on top of all that, he began to move faster. Up and down, up and down, a steady pumping action of lips and tongue against Levi’s sensitive erection. It was glorious. Levi couldn’t keep quiet. Panting breaths turned to groans, and then whimpers and pleas.

“Smith!” Levi barked out after several moments of this. “Can…can I hold onto your hair? Please?”

Those blue eyes flicked up to him at the request, and blinked, before there was a deep vibrating hum of affirmation around Levi’s flesh. With a gasping breath, Levi lifted one hand and timidly threaded it through the golden locks on the side of Smith’s head. That hair was so soft, and after another few seconds Levi’s other hand joined its fellow on the other side. Holding Smith’s head like that while he bobbed it up and down over his cock…Levi fought to keep his orgasm at bay already and it hadn’t even been ten minutes. He distracted himself by trying to touch every inch of that golden head, stroking, clutching, rubbing through the silkiness of the fine hair. It felt wonderful in his hands, and he wanted to be able to lean down and kiss it, breathe in the scent of whatever shampoo Smith used, bury his face into it while he was worked on.

But Levi wasn’t that flexible even being as small as he was, and he was beginning to seriously doubt his ability to stave off his release at this point. Smith had shifted gears, focusing his oral pleasuring almost entirely on the head of Levi’s cock. He was suckling at it firmly, swirling his tongue quickly around and around the tip while one hand stroked the rest of his length up and down. Levi’s hips bucked of their own accord and Smith had to readjust himself and Levi’s legs before picking up the rhythm again.

“I can’t wait…I’m so close…” Levi panted out after that, wriggling his hips and legs with the building excitement. “Please…what…what…”

Smith slipped off his cock long enough to say calmly,

“It’s alright, let go.”

Then he was redoubling his efforts, sucking harder, moving his head faster, rubbing more quickly with his hand. Levi gave a strangled sound and Smith’s free hand came up to clutch at his hip, pressing firmly to hold him down. That was the last little push that Levi needed, and he tightened his fingers in Smith’s silky hair, toes curling, and with a loud groan, poured out his lust into that waiting mouth. In the midst of the pleasure he heard and felt Smith give a delighted hum as he slowly and firmly sucked out every drop, and when Levi saw his throat bob in a few swallows, he gave an extra shudder before falling back onto the mattress.

“Shit…” He gasped, chuckling in exhausted delight.

Big hands cradled his thighs, rubbing them gently as he drifted down from his gasping, moaning high of orgasm. When Smith released his softening cock the air felt cold, but his gown was put back into place to cover it. Then those powerful shoulders shifted, and Levi felt himself being lifted by his hips and then laid back more comfortably on the bed. His legs still hung off the side, but that was a nonissue as Smith had stood between them and leaned over to watch him, all the while stroking up and down the tops of his thighs. He had definitely been taking every opportunity to touch Levi’s legs this visit, and somewhere in the tiny part of his brain that still worked, Levi felt smug about it. He had short legs, but they were slender, pale, and corded with muscle, and he’d been complimented on them more than once in his life with other partners.

Without thinking about the gesture, Levi flopped a slender hand over Smith’s massive paw when it passed up near his hip, and pinned it in place. He held on to it weakly while the other still roamed free, and he blinked up to see the smile on that handsome face, before sliding closed through his recovery. A few moments later Levi’s panting had calmed and he opened his eyes again. Smith patted his leg with a little painless slap.

“You back with me, Robbie?” The big man rumbled at him gently.

“Yeah…” Levi breathed. “Guess…guess the caffeine doesn’t really make a difference…when you’re the one treating me.”

“Still a little puffed, I’m guessing?” Smith asked teasingly. Levi snorted.

“Just give me another minute. I’ll get over it.”

Smith chuckled warmly, and moved away for a moment. Levi heard water running, and then a hand was laid on his shoulder.

“Here, have some water. You don’t need to drink all of it, but at least take a few sips for me, ok?”

Levi would have moved to sit up, but Smith slipped a hand beneath his head and lifted it for him, pressing the rim of a plastic cup to his lips. He couldn’t complain about not even needing to lift a finger, especially if Smith was the type who liked aftercare and this was his way of showing it. Levi couldn’t lie to himself either; he loved the attention of aftercare.

The water was cool and refreshing, and he did end up drinking most of it before tilting his head back and having to breathe deeply. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he’d been, and had gulped a little longer than his lungs liked. Smith laid his head back onto the mattress, lightly stroking Levi’s head as he studied his face.

“That feel better?” He asked, so softly and tenderly that Levi’s stomach did a small flip.

“Much better, thanks dr. I’m just fine now.”

“Take all the time you need to recover. Remember there is another stage to this treatment. You’ll need to be ready.”

As he said this, Smith withdrew from his position hovering above Levi, and left his line of vision. In his haze of pleasure Levi had somehow forgotten what was to come after his own treatment. Now energy surged back through him at the prospect of finally getting to see Dr. Smith’s… He pulled himself up into a sitting position, having to swing his legs a bit to scoot back on the bed. Smith was leaning over the counter, adding notes to the paper in Levi’s chart with his pen. When he turned around Levi nearly burst out into a giggle fit upon seeing his hair, wild and crazy from his fingers. He couldn’t suppress a wide, amused smile, and Smith realized what he was staring at.

“You must have really messed it up.” He said lightly, running his fingers through his hair to fix it back into place.

“Just a bit.” Levi admitted. “Sorry.”

“It is nothing to concern yourself with. Besides, I will most likely be returning the favor before this session is over.”

Levi shivered.

“So, how does this work the other way?” Levi asked. “Do we switch places or..?”

Smith shook his head and walked over to pick up the controller for the bed. He pressed and held down on the button that lowered the bed, and Levi began sinking with it.

“You’ve just been through a strenuous treatment, I’ll not ask you to stand. You can sit right where you are and I’ll just step in close for you. I may need to kneel one leg on the bed beside you, but we’ll see once we get you down lower.”

Again the way he stressed the last few words of that sentence showed his canniness with innuendo, and yet somehow it didn’t come off as cheesy or cliché. Plus, the double meaning was forgotten when Smith asked,

“I’ll ask you one more time; are you sure you don’t want me to wear a protective cover? I assure you that I’m clean, but I just want to be sure th-.”

“It’s ok, you don’t need one.” Levi cut him off, anxious to move on. His mouth was watering and he hadn’t even seen Smith’s cock yet. “I promise that I’m ok with it. I trust you.”

“Very well.”

Levi’s feet touched the cold floor, and the bed continued to lower a few more inches, making his knees rise a bit before Smith stopped.

“Alright, do you feel ready, Robbie?”

“I’m pretty good, dr.” Levi said, trying to maintain a calm patient persona while his entire body was on fire with excitement and his fingers itched to touch the man before him. Without fanfare, Smith reached down and undid his pants, then carefully slipped his erection free. It seemed that he had been pent-up for a while, as the large cock was already glistening with slick at the wide tip, blushing a dark pink with impatience and need. It was not enormous, but it was definitely on the bigger side, as well as longer. Long and wide…a wonderful combination. Were he not comfortable in his own masculinity, Levi might have felt a bit inferior; Smith was nearly two inches longer than he was, and at least an inch thicker. Levi wanted to wrap his hands around it at once, but he forced himself to swallow deeply and wait for instruction.

“I’ll guide you through this, you don’t have to feel nervous.” Smith said evenly, making Levi curse him for the millionth time with how calm he could act, even when he was holding his freaking dick in his hand, waiting to put it into Levi’s mouth.

“I’m ready, Smith.” Levi urged, trying not to sound desperate and still unsure whether he succeeded or not.

“Open your mouth.”

He did, probably too quickly and too widely to feign innocence, but unable to help it.

“Lean forward a bit. Then don’t move until I tell you, ok?”

Levi nodded, and did as he was told, bringing his face within an inch of that cock. He was so close he could feel the heat radiating from it, and smell a strong, spicy scent wafting up from him.

“That’s good.” Smith told him. “Now if it’s comfortable for you, stretch your tongue out just a bit.”

Levi did, waiting, feeling the throb of his blood in his fingers and toes with his eagerness.

“I’m going to touch the back of your head and slide into your mouth. Stay still unless you don’t like what I’m doing and you need to pull back.”

Then there was heat, heavy, thick flesh sliding over his tongue, coating it with mildly salty fluid. Levi closed his eyes in delight, keeping his mouth open wide as Smith lightly dragged his cock along his tongue, then rubbing his head against the inside of Levi’s cheek. All he wanted was to clamp his lips down and suck like mad, feel Smith twitch and hear what sounds he made when he fell apart. But he obeyed, keeping still and letting Dr. Smith tease himself on his tongue and cheeks while a big hand held the back of Levi’s head steady.

“Very good.” Dr. Smith commented, sounding vaguely distant but still very much in control. “I’d like you to take your time, and lick me, just like I did to you. Can you do that?”

In response, Levi pulled back and then dove to work, sliding his tongue up and down the long length of Smith’s big cock. He tried, he tried his very best not to go too fast or act as though he wanted to slurp and squelch and suck the life out of Smith through his cock, but he was aware of how quickly he ended up moving. There was a gentle tug in his hair, and Smith chuckled.

“Slow down, Robert. I don’t want you tiring yourself. Why don’t you focus on the tip for now, alright? Don’t worry about anything else. Just take it nice and slow.”

Never had words spoken so comfortingly sounded so erotic to Levi before, and he did as he was told. He had not been directed to use his lips yet, so he instead just used his tongue to play with the wide brim of Smith’s head, learning it’s shape and size, tasting its salty tears. Since he had so often employed his lips and the rest of his mouth to do this, Levi didn’t realize that his tongue could actually tire out on its own. He made a small sound of discomfort, to which Smith stroked his hair very gently and spoke to him,

“That’s it; you’re doing just fine. If you need something, just ask.”

A handful of seconds later Levi had to pull back, panting lightly.

“Dr…I don’t want to stop, but...can I use my hands? Or at least hold on to you? It would make this easier for me.”

Smith was looking down at him with his blue eyes, his cheeks betraying his cool demeanor by showing spots of pink. He rubbed at Levi’s ear with his thumb and nodded with a smile.

“You need that, don’t you? Go ahead and hold on to me if you’d like.”

Slender hands flew up to clasp Smith’s waist, and Levi kept looking up at him, hoping he conveyed enough pleading in his expression as he ventured further,

“Can I use my lips too? My tongue…it’s getting a little tired…”

“Of course; get back into position and then I’ll let you know what to do.”

Levi obeyed, loving how this had turned into an almost dominant and submissive scene without him even realizing it. While he didn’t exactly like being bossed around, hurt, or humiliated, he did love it when he was given instructions he would enjoy. There was something about being told what to do, while the instructor was kind but firm, that turned him on like no other. There was also the constant reassurance that he could say no if he didn’t like where this was going. He’d never met anyone else with that balance before, and the security of it was wonderful.

“Alright, now put your lips around me, and suck gently. Not too hard. I’ll let you know when you can change the pace.”

At once Levi closed his lips around the head of Smith’s cock, bringing his tongue back to deliver long wet strikes along the hot flesh. He sucked as carefully as he could without being tempted to go all out and swallow Smith down, but he wanted to do what he was told, so he kept it slow, not even moving his head like he wished he could. He just held Smith in his mouth and worked him with his tongue and lips. The hand in his hair moved a bit, stroking the smooth shaved part of his scalp near his neck.

“Very good…now try sinking your head down a little further onto me. Don’t go any farther than you want.”

Slowly, Levi drew more of that delicious cock into his mouth, more than half of it before he felt his notorious gag reflex acting up. He stopped there, and then waited. He hadn’t been told to bob his head, but he wanted to. He really wanted to. He played his trump card, and turned wide, grey-blue eyes up to stare helplessly at Dr. Smith, begging for instruction without saying a word. Levi didn’t miss the slight intake of breath that showed Smith’s arousal, but the little twitch of his cock in Levi’s mouth gave him away as well. Levi fought not to smile around the hard shaft. Smith’s free hand dipped down to cup the underside of Levi’s chin, and he leaned into it, loving the gentle stroke of that broad thumb against his cheek. Then it trailed down to rest on his shoulder instead.

“Ok, move your mouth up and down, like I did to you. If you’d like, you can use your hands too.”

It was music to his ears, and Levi started to pull and suck and bob his head as he did so. He moved his tongue and rubbed the rest of Smith’s length with his right hand, softly stroking his balls with his left, doing his damnest to give the best fucking blowjob he’d ever managed in his life. He heard Smith’s breath hitch, and he felt proud, looking up again to watch his face. Those intense blue eyes were slightly glazed now, watching him while that full mouth parted on heavier breaths. He was still holding his composure better than Levi ever could.

“You’re doing beautifully.” Smith managed to say in a steady voice. “If you’re able to move quicker, go right ahead. If not, just go at your own pace. Either way, I don’t think it’ll be long now…”

Unleashed as it were, Levi went all out, moving as fast as he could manage, small moans and grunts from his breathing filling the air. His jaw began to ache as he bobbed faster over Smith’s cock, suckling like mad and rubbing furiously with his hand, but he couldn’t stop. It had been a very long time since he’d wanted to blow someone this much, wanted to give them completion because he cared enough to give a damn. It made all the difference in the world, and Levi could almost feel himself growing hard again.

“That’s it…just a bit longer…” Smith was lightly gasping now, and Levi smirked inwardly as those big fingers began to tangle into his hair with less finesse. “If you don’t want to swallow…you should pull back…now…”

In answer Levi wrapped both his hands firmly around Smith’s cock and his testicles, redoubling his efforts and moaning just to be a little bit wicked. He lifted his eyes again, and met Smith’s, which were hazy and staring down at him between squeezing shut tightly. His composure was breaking for the first time, and Levi lapped it up. He felt Smith’s balls tighten, watched him tilt his head back and give a series of short pants, and then hot liquid was pooling in his mouth. Levi suckled harder, drawing it all out and swallowing eagerly, slowing down as Smith curled over him slightly, cradling his head and holding on tight. For a few more seconds he milked the softening flesh, until Smith’s hand rested on his forehead and pushed at him gently.

“Ease off now, you did well.”

The words were breathless, but Levi obeyed, leaning back and gasping in his own right. He felt dizzy, and braced himself on the bed, glad he was sitting down. Smith released him and tucked himself back into his pants, then, of all the things he could have done right after being sucked off, he filled up the plastic cup again, and handed it to Levi.

“But, um…”

“Drink. You deserve it.”

Levi could not refuse the offer, and drank. He was glad to see that Smith at least filled a cup for himself as well, and then lowered himself into the patient chair to rest. They both sat there for a while, catching their breaths and sipping their water, for a long stretch of time.

“How did you find today’s treatment?” Smith asked finally, after gaining control over himself.

“I think it was one of the best you’ve given me.” Levi answered honestly. “That instrument treatment was pretty effective, but this…felt better...in a different way.”

“As I said; more intimate.” Smith clarified for him. Levi nodded.

“Hell yes…”

“If you are alright with this kind of treatment, there are several other similar options that I’d like to try going forward.”

“Try me.” Levi encouraged, feeling his smile coming on. He was satisfied and relaxed, and more at ease than he had been since the last time he had been here.

“As you remember I used an instrument to stimulate your prostate, but another method is for my own body to be a stand-in; I’d be stimulating you with my own penis.”

Levi nearly choked in his effort to hold back a laugh. Smith was excellent at saying things that sounded ridiculous but in a serious tone, but even for him that was stretching it. It took him a moment, during which he looked like he was thinking intently, to get himself together. How was he to respond? Smith was proposing they have sex for the first time. He couldn’t complain, but he had to think how to answer in his role. Finally, he rubbed his chin, and nodded.

“Unorthodox, dr., but…you haven’t steered me wrong yet. I’d be willing to try.”

“Excellent.” Smith nodded agreeably, impressively composed for someone who’d just arranged intercourse with someone else. “Now, in preparation for this treatment I’d suggest I use a few more instruments on you, of varying size, working up to the point where you could accept me inside. What are your thoughts on that?”

Levi cocked an eyebrow, again fighting not to laugh.

“You want my honest opinion?”

“I wouldn’t ask for anything less.”

“Alright then. Hoover Dam.”

Instantly Smith’s face broke into a smile, and he leaned back in his chair.

“Well, how’d I do?” He asked smugly. Levi rolled his eyes.

“Amazing, alright? Just…amazing. But in all honesty, I don’t really need any kind of step-up toys. I’m easily adaptable.”

Smith pursed his lips, and Levi grinned at how amusing a gesture it was.

“Would you really avoid a treatment or two with big, expensive vibrators?” Smith asked, focusing on him and letting his smile go devilish. “I had planned on using the full set of body restraints because it would be so intense, and I know you have trouble staying still.”

Gulping a little, Levi let his mind contemplate that for a moment. Smith had a point.

“But…what about you?” He asked. “I told you that I wanted you to start enjoying yourself as well.”

“Do you think I’m not?” Smith countered. “I’m having the time of my life in this role. I love playing with you. I don’t have to be reaching orgasm in every scene to enjoy the hell out of it. Besides, just because I use a few vibrators on you doesn’t mean I won’t wear you out with pleasure, and then have my way with you. If you’ve never had that done to you before…you don’t know what you’re missing.”

Levi’s body was beginning to respond to Smith’s suggestions, the deep tone of his voice. The thought of being tied down while Smith used vibrators on him, multiple times until he was spent, and only then took him for the first time…that was an enticing picture.

“Yea…guess I don’t.” Levi muttered, licking his lips. “I’ve um…I’ve never really been into bondage that much. I mean, I’ve wanted to, but never found anyone I trusted enough to try it with.”

Smith’s flirty attitude melted away, and his face became serious. He sat up straight in his chair and studied Levi. When he spoke, it was with a careful cadence, one that suggested he didn’t want to startle Levi away.

“I know before our first scene we exchanged our color safewords and pause words on our profiles,” Smith said, “and I’m glad you’ve been using your pause phrase when you want to, but…I didn’t really ask you how you felt about restraints. I didn’t know if I’d need to before we’d had a few scenes. Since we have, why don’t you tell me now?”

Swinging one leg up to drape over the other (and noticing the way Smith glanced up and down the length of his calves) Levi leaned back on his hands and regarded Smith.

“I need to know that I can get out of the restraints if you do use them on me. I…prefer it be more of an illusion than actually being helpless. That being said, it’s not my limbs being bound that bothers me…it’s…being gagged. I will never let anyone gag me. I…I have to be able to speak my color. Without that option…there’s no deal.”

“I agree.” Smith said, almost solemnly. “And I would be using medical restraints, which you can adjust, so I could make them loose enough for you to slip out of if you need to. I’ve never been into gags for the same reason; communication needs to be clear. I’m not one for the hardcore bondage either.”

“That’s not what I’m here for anyway.” Levi stated firmly. “But…I um…I really like how you…guided me through blowing you. That was…really hot. I’m not really a submissive, but…I guess you could say I like elements of being one.”

“Let me guess,” Smith tried, leaning forward toward Levi, “you want to be persuaded to obey orders, as opposed to just being expected to follow them because they are given to you.”

“Exactly.” Levi said, nodding, glad that Smith seemed to understand. “With the right person, I’ll do whatever I’m told and love it, but I have to want to do it, or be given incentive, or…”

He blushed, cutting off as Smith laid a hand over his knee, the one propped higher over the other.

“I understand. I’ll never order you around just for the sake of a power complex. I promise.”

Relaxing into the simple touch, Levi met Smith’s eyes. As he did, he let his own eyes wander down the scarred side of Smith’s face. It was far, far too early for him to even think about asking where they came from, though he was dying to know. Smith’s mouth drew a bit thin as he watched Levi taking in his scars, and Levi had to tell him. He was not generally an awkward person, nor did he beat around the bush. So he said simply,

“Thank you for taking off your mask for me. If you were wearing it just because of this…” He boldly reached out and ran a finger down the longest line of the scar, making Smith actually look a bit startled, “then you’re a silly, silly man.”

The blond man sat there for a moment, eyes wide and mouth parted in surprise. He then reached up to place his own hand over his scarred cheek.

“I’ve…I’ve had partners safeword out of scenes before when they saw my face. To be honest I haven’t really participated here much without the excuse of some kind of mask. Luckily the kink world is vast.”

Levi scoffed.

“That is so hypocritical; this entire place is supposed to be about accepting others and giving them what they want, right? And people couldn’t get past the fact that you have a wicked sexy scar?”

He realized exactly what combination of words had left his mouth and Levi froze, then tried too hard to explain.

“I mean, yea, I guess most people aren’t used to seeing scars that large, but on you it looks fucking hot. I mean, not that I don’t wish it hadn’t happened to you, but my point is that I’m glad you showed me, because your face is handsome as hell and I think that your scar only adds to it, I mean-.”

He was partially cut off by Smith’s warm laugh, partially by realizing at the same time that he’d been rambling like a high schooler in front of their crush. He never did that, what was wrong with him? He’d built up years of tact from being in the business world, he should have better discipline even in this situation.

“Sorry.” He mumbled weakly, rubbing at his face in humiliation.

“Don’t be,” assured Smith, “damn, you’re sweet…I can’t tell you what you’ve just done for my self-confidence. I have been dreading showing you my face since the second scene when I realized that we had such good chemistry.”

“We do, don’t we?” Levi acknowledged. “We have fucking _brilliant_ chemistry…and your face helps a lot.”

“Thank you. Really, it means…so much to me.”

They held each other’s gazes for a beat or two more, and Levi felt his insides squirming with something like nerves. This man…was special. He wasn’t your run-of-the-mill kink player. He was strong, but gentle, confident, but fragile. Smith was a good-hearted man who wanted to give him the best experience possible. And because of that, Levi wanted to give it right back to him.

“So, next time.” Levi said abruptly, feeling excitement rising at the thought. “Whatever you want. I’ll follow your lead. You’ve more than proved yourself to me at this point, and I’ve liked everything you’ve done. So…ditch the mask completely and let’s have real, face-to-face scenes, agreed?”

A beautiful, gleaming smile spread across Smith’s face, and he rose, took a few steps toward Levi, and laid one big hand on the back of his neck. The other rose before him for a handshake. Levi gave it to him. Then that huge body bent over him, Smith’s face coming very near his own, lips parting by his ear to whisper to him,

“I’ll have you begging and writhing and loving every minute of it. Guaranteed.”

A massive shudder shook Levi’s body, and it took all his effort just to keep his voice steady and taunting, but still playful as he responded,

“I’ll hold you to that.”


	5. Chapter 5

Both Levi and Smith had to wait for a few days for their next session because of their jobs. Levi had to interview and potentially hire and train a new employee, and Smith…well, there was no telling what Smith did for a living. All he would say was that he had clients he was responsible for, but Levi could have easily used the same words for his own line of work. Oddly enough, the more he thought about it, it began to irritate Levi that he knew so little about the other man. He realized how ridiculous his irritation was; they were roleplay partners and their real lives weren’t meant to have any bearing on their relationship.

Yet, Levi had never been in a roleplay long-term before, and he was beginning to feel the intimacy of what they were doing in a way that screwed with his head. Not to mention all the face-to-face, out of roleplay conversations and flirting that they had shared despite their individual roles. Smith had been right; their chemistry was downright intoxicating whether they were acting or not. It gave the shorter man a lot of strange feelings he had not expected going into this arrangement.

Drowning himself in his work, Levi did his best to forget about Smith over the next four days. Which meant that he had to fight to keep his thoughts from straying to what they had planned for their next meeting. When he interviewed the young female applicant with blonde hair he thought of Smith. When he cracked his back after sitting too long he thought of Smith’s comment about being stiff with stress all day. When he wanted to go for a run with Valkyrie he decided to take a hot bath instead, because Smith had recommended rest every now and again rather than exercise. It seemed that no matter what he did over those few days, anything that remotely reminded him of Smith brought his thoughts right back to that tall man who had treated him so wonderfully.

 That’s not to say that he wasn’t distracted at all by his job, because he was. As he’d intended, he hired the girl and had to help train her when his next in rank wasn’t available. She caught on fast and already having an extra person on board helped the work go faster even if she was inexperienced. What with all that to do, Levi managed to only spend half of his time thinking about Smith.

Until the day of their planned meeting night rolled around. Then Levi was nearly crawling out of his skin with anticipation. He took off ten minutes early and went straight home to shower, cleaning every inch of himself as thoroughly as he could. For all he knew Smith was intending to take their interactions to the next level, and even if he wasn’t he knew he’d be spread out, tied down, and ‘helpless’ tonight. For some reason this made him want to be as clean as he could. There would be no opportunity to hide himself or curl up, so he wanted to be confident in his freshly clean body. Once that was done he gave Valkyrie her dinner, kissing her head and muttering to her to use the doggy door if she got bored in the house, before heading out.

By the time Levi was in the club, in the room, and changed into the usual gown, he was fighting the heavy pounding of his heart. This had become routine, but he was especially excited for whatever Smith had in mind this night. Mostly because of the medical restraints he saw attached to the bed; four sets of adjustable cuffs for the wrists and ankles. He’d seen these on medical and medical-themed television shows before, but never in person. They were only exciting him further, but this made him concerned about sweating too much before Dr. Smith even arrived. This would cause all his bathing efforts to be in vain. Eventually, of course, he’d be sweating and panting and probably smelling of desire and lube anyway…that train of thought wasn’t helping.

Levi closed his eyes and fell into a ritual of deep breathing. He’d been using it for years, since entering the stressful line of work that he loved, but still needed help wading through at times. The hypnotic in-out breathing helped calm his heart and lower his body temperature. Minutes ticked by and then he heard the soft knock at the door, breaking his pattern. Grey-blue eyes snapped up as the door opened and Smith came in.

He hadn’t bothered with his mask today, which made Levi smile just a bit. This time he could see all of Smith’s face when he turned that white smile upon him. He couldn’t help but study that scar now that it was no longer hidden, but didn’t make it obvious.

“Good evening, Dr.” Levi said, determined to be the one to extend the greeting first.

“Robbie.” Smith responded, and took Levi’s hand. The handshake was much slower tonight, Smith’s fingers nearly caressing Levi’s as they pulled away. Smith sat in his chair and produced Levi’s chart from beneath his arm. “How are you doing?”

Levi made a small nervous gesture with his hand.

“Oh, you know. Busy. Stressed. Loving it.”

Smith grinned in response, and Levi was intrigued watching the dimples in his cheeks appear and disappear with his facial expressions.

“At least you’re not stressed to the point of quitting.”

“I’m not a quitter.”

“I have that sense from you.”

“What about you, Dr. Smith? How have you been?” Levi asked boldly, realizing for the first time that he’d never asked him before. The blond man placed his pen down and then considered him briefly before answering,

“I’ve been wonderful. My work has also kept me busy, but I greatly enjoy it, just as you apparently do. I have no complaints.”

He paused then, seeming to remember something.

“I hate to do this so suddenly, but…Hoover Dam.”

Levi blinked, completely confused.

“What the hell?” He asked, but not angrily. It was out of character for Smith to pause their scene before it really began. This was the first time he had used their arranged phrase rather than Levi.

“I’m sorry,” Smith looked a little guilty, “I hope I don’t take you out of the scene too badly, but I need to tell you something before we get started. Talking about my job reminded me.”

“OK…” Levi answered, his brain clicking into ‘patience’ mode as he listened.

“I didn’t know how long we’d be meeting up when we first talked through our profiles, so I didn’t mention this. My job requires me to be on-call, you could say, but only in cycles. Currently, I could be called at any time and I’d have to respond. I have my cell phone on me just in case. I feel you should know that, considering it could even happen while we’re in the middle of a scene. The odds of that happening are unknown, but I don’t want you to feel bitter about it if I do have to end a scene because of a call.”

That made Levi’s suspicions rise a bit; what kind of on-call job could take Smith away this late in the evening, at the drop of a hat? Regardless, he did understand. Even in roleplay reality was still reality. He nodded and waved his hand knowingly.

“Alright, I understand. Just, don’t leave me tied to the bed before you run off or anything.”

Smith’s explanatory expression shifted into an uncertain one, and then he cleared his throat. When he spoke, his voice was slow, almost hesitant, but serious.

“On that note, I must ask you something else very important. I’m sorry if this starts off our evening on a bad foot, but I don’t feel comfortable moving forward without talking about it first.”

A cold nervousness trickled down Levi’s spine. Smith was always very considerate and mature, meaning that it must be something very serious for him to look and sound like this. Trying to lighten the mood somewhat again, Levi rolled his eyes.

“Ask away. As long as it doesn’t involve my social security number I’m fine with answering anything.”

Smith tapped the pen he was holding against his opposite hand, and he bit his lip very slightly. The motion caught Levi’s attention; it was a nervous habit that he himself had, and it was strangely unsettling to see Smith do it. A few seconds later Smith let out a breath and began speaking. He did his very best to keep eye contact with Levi, but the other man could tell that it was an effort.

“Right after our second meeting, I began to think carefully about how to move forward with you on a regular basis. I’d never had to maintain a role for longer than one night. So…I asked some advice from someone who has been in the scene a long time. He’s like a brother to me, and I trust him. I’m relatively new to all this, to be honest, and still need guidance at times. That’s why it’s good to have a friend, or even just know someone with more experience who can answer important questions. I wanted him to help me understand a few things I was unsure about, like how to merge with my role so that I didn’t lose myself in it but could still be a different character. And…we looked at your profile together.”

A hot flush of embarrassment and a smidge of anger lit Levi’s cheeks. He wanted to be furious, but he could understand where Smith was coming from. He supposed it would be harder to play the one in control, and know how to handle that power, than it was to submit and be toyed with. Also, it wasn’t like his profile was there because he _didn’t_ want people looking at it.

“Can’t say I’m thrilled, but, it’s not like my profile is private, so…” Levi muttered, looking away from Smith’s bright blue eyes and rubbing at his wrist as he came to terms with what he was being told. “But why are you telling me this? What’s your point?”

“Getting to that.” Smith said, a faint flicker of amusement at the corners of his mouth before he went on, “My friend took a while to read through everything you had listed. Finally, he whistled and said that it was obvious you were brand new to the scene and had very little idea of what you actually wanted here. He pointed out that your list of specifics showed your inexperience, because most people aren’t that particular or cautious once they’ve tried a lot of things and have had time to gather a balanced view.”

Cheeks burning now, Levi frowned at him, irrationally irritated.

“What, is your friend like a private investigator or something? How can anyone make that kind of judgement just from browsing someone else’s kink club profile?”

Smith offered Levi a small shake of his head, but didn’t smile.

“Like I said, I trust him. He has very good intuition about people and has had many partners and much experience. So, he was looking out for my best interest when he told me that there could be another reason for your very controlling parameters, despite you not claiming to be a top. He said that he’d seen it before in people who…who’d been…mistreated by a dominant in a scene. Not enough to scare them away from the kink scene entirely, but enough to where…they feel they have to protect themselves with ultra-restricted barriers just to participate again.”

Smith’s face was very serious, but in no way judgmental. Levi was completely tense, waves of heat and cold running over him in turns.

“Now, I absolutely need to ask you at this point…is there any ounce of truth to that speculation? I don’t need details, I don’t need a backstory, I just need a yes or no. For my own sense of who I need to be for you, and what I need to do if we use restraints, I must know. Please. Have you been abused by a partner before?”

Levi swallowed, blood draining from his face. Of all the turns this conversation could have taken he hadn’t expected that. He tore his eyes from Smith’s with a ragged gasp of breath, then licked his lips and rubbed at them with a hand. Levi’s reaction alone was enough to indicate an answer, but Smith didn’t press. He simply continued to sit quietly and wait.

“Yes.”

Levi all but breathed the word it was so soft, but in the silence of the room it was clear. He wanted to continue avoiding Smith’s eyes, but ended up glancing his way regardless, and the pain he saw reflected there startled him. It wasn’t pity, necessarily. It seemed more like a painful realization on Smith’s part, a sadness for what had happened to Levi and a trepidation with how to move forward. Levi knew he didn’t have to go on, but he still did. As uncomfortable as the atmosphere had just become, Smith had asked a very responsible question as his partner, and Levi wanted to respond just as responsibly.

“It, um…it was years ago. And, it was my fault really.”

“What?” The word was almost harsh, startling Levi and making him look at Smith directly again. His face was incredulous, but somehow still compassionate. “No. You should never make excuses for a partner who abuses their power in a scene and doesn’t respect you. I don’t need to know this story to know that part of it isn’t true.”

For some reason, this statement made Levi angry. Smith had no idea who he even was, he didn’t need to be making statements like that.

“It _was_ my fault.” Levi repeated, more firmly, his mouth twisting as he spoke. “It was stupid, a stupid, reckless decision and I reaped the rewards for my mistake. I should have known better, I might as well have been asking for it.”

He was surprised by how vehement his words came out, and Smith must have been too, because he didn’t try to counter Levi this time. His mouth snapped shut and he swallowed a little, waiting for Levi to go on. Levi did, the heat in his voice calming a bit as he spoke.

“I was just…I was interested in role-playing and light bondage. I’d never had any experience with it. I was a few years out of college and into my current job. My life had just become established, so I wanted to try something more risky and wild I guess.”

A small bitter chuckle escaped Levi as he added,

“That and my dad had given me another ‘fix-up-that-homosexuality-of-yours-and-marry-a-nice-girl-who’ll-give-us-grandchildren’ speech. It wasn’t nearly as violent or loud as the ones he gave me when I was in college, but this was right after I told him about how secure and happy my promotion made me. It really got to me that time, like my success or happiness were nothing to him while I was still into guys. I spiraled into a very bad state of mind, and wanted to escape it. So…I went to some back-alley kink bar. Picked up a big guy with a decent face who seemed eager to teach me, and he did for the most part. Told me about the color system and safe words and stuff. But…when we really got going…he…he didn’t…”

Levi clenched his fists, feeling a wave of unexpected emotion crashing over him. He hadn’t thought about that in years.

“You don’t have to tell me.” Smith told him softly. “It’s none of my bus-.”

“You asked and you deserve to know.” Levi cut him off. “Especially if you’re concerned with how you’re behaving, which is perfect, by the way. So I’m going to tell you.”

Smith moved his big frame to sit back further in his chair, as though giving Levi as much space as he could to breathe and speak.

“As long as that’s what you want.” He said softly. Levi nodded.

“It is.  So…anyway…right off the bat when we got to the room I asked him how it worked, and he told me to listen and obey everything he said. Like I said, he’d told me about colors, and I had a basic idea of how things worked, but I was too trusting, too eager to dive into a fantasy. I didn’t know that when he put a gag on me without asking, that he’d already crossed a line. We hadn’t discussed what was going to happen or what I’d agreed to. And I didn’t know we were supposed to; I just assumed he’d be trustworthy. I was stupid…I thought that was routine. I hadn’t really consented to…beating or whipping… and my limbs were kind of bound so I had no way to tell him I didn’t want that.

Smith’s pained eyes shifted into angry fire when Levi mentioned the beating, and he seemed to be struggling to hold in his anger at this unknown beast who would treat a BDSM virgin in such a way. Eventually he closed his blue eyes, extinguishing that fire, and his brows knit together. They opened a while later, looking calmer.

As tight as his throat and chest had become while recounting this story, Levi couldn’t stop now that he had started. He stared at the edge of the counter that had been holding the attention of his eyes on and off as he continued,

“I tried to tell him ‘yellow’ a few times, but he kind of…. just taunted that he couldn’t understand me through the gag, so that I should just…not talk…and take what he was giving me. I mean…when the whipping was over and he started to actually show me some attention it wasn’t horrible, but…when he was done with me and let me go I left and didn’t look back. I…I haven’t tried anything like it since but I learned enough to know I’m not into the hardcore stuff. Then my friend found this place for me. He’s the only other person who knows about it, and I think it was his way of trying to give me a safe place. But all the partners I tried to find here were mediocre and I never let them touch me. Then I met you and…you’re…”

Levi found his voice breaking as his mind compared the terrible experience with Smith’s performances.

“You’re just, wonderful…I mean…I feel safe when I’m with you. Even if you wanted to tie me up completely so that I can’t escape, I feel like I’d be ok with that. I know that you’ll stop if I want you to. Not that I can imagine asking you to...”

His words trailed off into awkward mutterings as he realized he was rambling. Smith leaned forward again in his chair.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you upset.”

Levi wiped at his face and shook himself a little.

“I’m not upset. Just haven’t thought about that in a long time. But, it’s going to take a lot more than that to drive me away from whatever you have in mind for us.”

Smith looked very uncertain, as though not trusting Levi’s words. The smaller man rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Listen, you asked a question, I answered it. We already talked last time about what we were both comfortable with, so…can we just…get to tying me down already?”

His eyes flicked over to the restraints again, and he felt a shimmer of excitement across his skin as Smith followed his gaze, then met it with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re certain? After an experience like that?”

“Do I really have to repeat myself?” Levi asked, torn between impatience, anger, and affection for Smith’s cautiousness. “You’ve already proven yourself trustworthy to me time and again. I know you won’t hurt me, or do anything I don’t like. I don’t know how else to say it; I trust you, I want you to tie me down and do whatever the hell you want because you’ll make it amazing. So just trust me too, to know what I’m ok with. Alright? Got that, blondie?”

Something fiery and sweet lit up those blue eyes, and Smith’s lips parted briefly as though in surprise or anticipation. It seemed oddly profound, however subtle the reaction. Before Levi could question it, the expression melted into a downright wicked smile.

“Very well. If that’s what you want.”

“You’re damn right it is.”

Smith stood up from his chair, and Levi was tempted to do the same when the big man began walking toward him, but stayed seated. Then one big hand was cupping his face, the thumb stroking his cheek just like it had when Levi had sucked him off…

“You want to feel helpless in your pleasure?” He asked, his tone deeper and sultrier. Levi fought to control his breathing as that sound nearly rumbled through his own chest.

“Yes.”

“Want to beg me to stop, not because it hurts, but because it feels too exquisite to bear?”

“Yes.”

“How many times can you come in a row, with rests between?”

Levi had to think about that. He hadn’t really had time or energy to test that since college.

“Um…the last time I actually knew the answer to that it was…about three to four with a handful of minutes in between. But that’s been a while…I’m not sure anymore.”

A hungry grin spread on Smith’s face and made it look like he wanted to devour Levi.

“Care to let me find out?” A full-body shudder ran through Levi as Smith’s fingers curled around to stroke the shell of his ear.

“Oh my god, yes…”

“Good then. Hoover Dam.”

They both straightened a bit, and Smith began speaking calmly, as though he hadn’t just been leering over Levi like a ravening wolf.

“Alright, Robbie, go ahead and lie on the bed. Restraints are necessary for this treatment due to the unconscious movement it will trigger. I apologize but there is no better way. I have to protect both of us.”

“I understand, dr.” Levi said, standing up and going to the bed. A shiver went over his skin when one large hand guided him in the center of his back.

He climbed onto the mattress and lay with his limbs spread a bit, close to the cuffs. The ones for his wrists were down by his hips, so his hands would lay naturally beside him. The ankle cuffs, however…his legs would be spread for those.

 Smith raised the bed as high as it would go, making it unnecessary for him to lean over as much as usual. Once the mattress was nearly to the height of Smith’s chest, he released the controller.

“I’m going to bind you in,” Smith said gently, taking Levi’s left hand and placing it through the cuff to the wrist, “if you become uncomfortable at any time, let me know and I’ll release you.”

“Absolutely.” 

Carefully, one at a time, Smith picked up each of his ankles and his other wrist and tightened the cuffs around them. He didn’t buckle the straps, however, so even though they were snug, Levi could get out of them if he pulled hard enough. It was a good compromise.

“Comfortable?” Dr. Smith asked, as he stood back and surveyed his handiwork. Levi nodded. “Alright, sit tight for me.”

Levi tilted his head up to watch the tall man go to the cabinet and pull out a small black bag. It was cloth, not plastic, and looked like it had weight to it. His head dropped back to the mattress when Smith turned around and brought the bag to the bed. He pulled the rolling tray table up beside the bedframe and placed the bag on it, rooting through its contents.

“I need to decide which instrument to use first.” Smith told Levi in a matter-of-fact tone, as he stared into the mystery bag with great contemplation. He took some time feeling about and picking up objects inside and then dismissing them without letting Levi see what they were. Finally, he pulled out what Levi recognized as a bullet vibrator, and placed it on the table. He reached back into the bag, thought about it a moment, then brought out a large ribbed vibrator, along with a second bullet, this one sporting a hot pink rubber covering with rows of flexible spikes along its length. Levi felt his breath catch in his throat. Smith also laid a bottle of lube and a roll of medical tape beside the other items.

“I think we’ll stick with these for today.” Smith said pragmatically. “But I only need one of these bullets. You’ll be the one to decide which.”

“Oh?” Levi asked, feeling his cock twitching to life. “How will I decide that?”

“I’ll let you feel each of them, and you’ll tell me which one is the most affective for you.”

Levi licked his lips and nodded his head on the pillow.

“I can do that, dr.”

“Very good. Now, I left my gloves off for the last treatment, and I must do so for this one as well; the materials in the instruments would react badly with latex gloves. I’ll be using my bare hands once again. Are you comfortable with that?”

Wanting to roll his eyes but reminding himself that he was the one who had demanded the realistic roleplay, Levi nodded again.

“Do what you have to do.”

Smith gave him an acknowledging smile and then reached for the ties on his gown. Without saying a word, for once, the man opened the gown and bared the front of Levi’s body. To Levi’s surprise, he then ran several fingertips down the center of his chest, in a direct line to his cock, then let them skim over his balls and thigh, continuing down his knee, calf, and finally his foot and big toe. The action instantly caused Levi’s pale flesh to break out into goosebumps and give a little shake.

“Warm enough?” Smith asked, seeing the reaction and gently cupping his cock in one hand.

“Just a shiver, doc, I’m fine.” Levi told him, flexing his feet to test the cuffs. They held fast.

“Tell me if you get cold.”

“Will do.”

Smith picked up the plain silver bullet and placed the controller next to Levi’s knee on the mattress.

“Alright, I’m going to test the first one on your cock, as that’s where I’ll be applying the one you choose.”

Levi nodded, unable to help wiggling his hips in anticipation.

“This one doesn’t have a cover, so the vibration is very concentrated.”

Smith explained, as he switched on the bullet and a low buzz started, setting Levi’s nerves on edge in the most delicious way. The buzzing became faster as Smith turned the speed up a notch. Then the small vibrating bullet was pressed to the underside of his cock. It jumped in Smith’s hand and at the same time Levi let out a sharp breath at the jolt of pleasure. He’d never felt vibration on his cock before, and it was quite an adjustment despite how good it felt.

“Wow, that’s…that’s pretty nice…” Levi mumbled with a grin, easing into the raw vibration coming from that smooth little thing. Smith only grinned politely at him and drug the bullet up and down the length a few times, rolling it around his head once or twice and making him bite his lip with how good it felt.

“Do you have a good sense of this one?” Dr. Smith asked, rolling it gently up and down the underside of Levi’s cock once more. The smaller man dug his heels into the mattress slightly and rocked his head back at that.

“I think so, yea.” Levi mumbled, and sighed when the blond man took the toy away. He unclenched his fists, realizing that he’d been tightening up. That large hand on his cock gave him a few careful strokes before holding him still again.

“Quite a sensation, hm?” Smith asked teasingly, putting the bullet down and picking up the one with the pink covering.

“That kind of looks like it’ll hurt.” Levi said nervously. “There’s spikes on it.”

Smith held up the ‘spiked’ bullet and flicked the tip of one with a finger.

“Trust me, they don’t hurt. They’re flat at the tips, and they spread the vibration out so you can feel it better.”

Levi raised an eyebrow in disbelief, still not liking the look of those spike-like ridges.

“If you say so, Dr. Smith.”

The bigger man smiled at him and switched the new bullet on, clicking it up to the second setting.

“I do; just trust me. Close your eyes.”

Levi obeyed, closing his eyes and waiting. The second he felt the numerous tips of that bullet against the head of his cock he gasped sharply and jerked his hips.

“Oh god!”

Those little flat spikes did indeed spread the vibration, but also concentrated it down into the tight little points of soft rubber that shook against his flesh and felt amazing. Smith left the toy in place for a few seconds, then carefully dragged it up over the very head of his cock, letting a few of the tips tease the opening there, before skirting the cap a few times.

“Shit!” Levi exclaimed, his hips arching up off the bed on pure reflex. Smith turned the toy off and left Levi drop to the mattress again, breathing heavily.

“Well, which do you prefer?”

“Holy shit...that one.” Levi said shakily, opening his eyes to look at the hot pink bullet. “That feels unbelievable.”

Smith smiled at his candidness.

“I’m glad you think so. Alright we’ll use this one.”

Smith released his cock and picked up the medical tape. He tore off two short strips, and Levi had a sneaking suspicion he knew what they would be used for. Turned out he was right, as Smith placed the pink bullet on the underside of his cock, where he was the most sensitive, and then carefully wrapped the tape around it.

“The tape will bind the bullet to you, so I’ll be free to stimulate you with the other instrument.”

Levi gulped as his cock was handled clinically, but somehow it was so hot too. Those fingers didn’t tease him purposefully, just focused on doing their job, but in brushing his most sensitive places they were creating an army of tingling and trembling sensations all through Levi’s cock. He was so distracted that he'd forgotten to reply to Smith’s words, not that he had to, but he wanted to appear more in control than he was currently feeling.

“This seems an efficient strategy.” He said smoothly, proud of himself for sounding so calm.

“I try to kill two birds with one stone when I can.” Smith said cheekily. “Is that comfortable?”

He released Levi’s cock, and under the added weight of the bullet it sunk to lay on his stomach, making him twitch at the touch of his own skin. Levi looked down at it; the hot pink monstrosity was attached to the tenderest part of his manhood, and completely at Smith’s mercy. Oh, yes…

“Feels great, dr.”

“I haven’t even turned it on again.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Levi answered, blushing, “I mean, it’s…fine. Comfortable, and all that.”

Smith gave a smile that could have passed for a pleased medical professional, but had just an edge of evil to it. It made Levi’s cock try to push back into the air even with the heaviness of the bullet. Smith really was such a looker.

“Alright, let’s begin. I’m going to prepare you for the other instrument.” Smith reached into the bag again, and drew out the familiar thin green vibrator he’d used twice before. “This will help to spread the lubrication up into you.”

Levi swallowed, but felt a touch of disappointment that he couldn’t keep inside.

“Um, that sounds great, Smith, really…but…I mean, I’m not the doctor here, but wouldn’t it be easier to use…your fingers?”

Knowing how desperate and dirty that sounded, Levi had to fight to maintain eye contact as Smith grinned in response and shook his head.

“If I were using gloves, yes. But I was not going to. Would you prefer that I do?”

Licking his lips before he could stop himself, Levi nodded. Smith considered for a second. He seemed to be genuinely hesitating before he made up his mind.

“I suppose I won’t be touching the materials of the actual instruments now that the bullet is attached to you, and I’ll be holding the handle of the other…alright, I’ll use my fingers instead. But while I’m fetching my gloves, I’ll let you warm up a bit.”

Without missing a beat, Smith reached down and clicked a switch on the bullet’s controller. It jumped to life on Levi’s cock, and he hissed in surprise and delight. With the tape holding it in place, it didn’t skip over his skin like before; now it was digging in, vibrating deeper into those most sensitive places. Levi bit his lip and tried to keep from outright moaning, watching through squinting eyes as Dr. Smith literally turned his back on him, walked to the counter, and pulled out his gloves. He walked back to the bed, and stood over Levi, making a definite show of sliding into the gloves and snapping them on with finality. All the while Levi was twitching, his hips shifting this way and that under the pleasurable assault buzzing into his flesh. Little pants and harsh breaths were already escaping his mouth, no matter how many times he tried to seal it shut.

Smith didn’t move for a moment, just stood there over Levi, watching. Finally he leaned down, close to Levi’s face but looking down at the display his cock was putting on, and whispered to him,

“What’s your color?”

It took Levi a moment to even know what he was asking, his mind was so distracted. Then, when he remembered, he outright laughed and shook his head with amusement. As if Smith couldn’t see how hard it was for him not to twist and beg already.

“Green. I’m good.”

The gentle brush of fingers on his temple sent a punch of arousal through Levi’s gut, despite now simple it was.

“Just checking.”

“Thanks.”

Smith pulled back and watched for another moment, while Levi’s breaths came closer together and his feet wiggled in their restraints. His wrists too. He hadn’t thought he’d be tugging at them already, but it was unavoidable. Levi’s body reacted on its own and he must already look a helpless prisoner under Smith’s bright blue eyes. That thought only made Levi want to squirm more, put on more of a show, but he felt it was too early for that yet.

“Alright, I feel you’re sufficiently ready for the next stage.”

Taking a few steps toward the bed, Smith leaned his whole body over the bed to reach the rolling tray. Levi knew this couldn’t be an accident; there was something delicious about feeling the bulk of Smith’s large body arching over him.

Something more subtle rolled over Levi as he lay there and watched him; stretching out like that, Smith left his midsection unguarded. Whether he meant to or not, that action conveyed to Levi that Smith knew he didn’t even need to protect his most vulnerable spot; Levi was tied down and helpless. While not consciously, everyone felt the need to keep their arms at their sides or near the core of their body; lifting up the arms is the easiest way to leave oneself vulnerable. Even if not in a dangerous situation, everyone has the instinct to protect where they know they’re weakest. And Smith had disregarded that entirely.

He picked up the bottle of lube from the rolling tray, and squeezed a large dollop onto the fingers of his right hand. Levi nearly stopped breathing as he watched a big thumb spread the glossy gel around those fingers to warm it up. When Smith reached down between Levi’s legs and slipped the first finger over his crease, he gasped and his cock leapt straight up in the air, taking the bullet with it before crashing back down onto his stomach.

“My goodness…” Smith said, fighting to keep his tone professional. “I’ll need to take notes on that reaction.”

Levi made a huffing sound and tried to open his legs wider for Dr. Smith, wanting to feel those fingers better.

“Your clip board is across the room and your fingers are messy now.” Levi taunted with a fighting smile. “You’ll just have to take a mental note.”

“Hmmm…seems so. I’ll mull it over later.”

Smith’s fingers wedged in tighter and began to rub the lubricant over his coiled opening. A low moan came from Levi’s chest, and he clenched his fists tightly. The bullet was still sending shocks of pleasure through his cock, and it was hard to concentrate enough without Smith rubbing at him like that

“I’m going to slide my finger in now,” Dr. Smith told him, “relax as best as you can. It might be a bit uncomfortable, but it shouldn’t hurt. Let me know if it does and we’ll adjust, alright?”

Levi nodded eagerly, wanting it so badly he could barely contain his pleas already. He wanted to feel the warmth of Smith’s flesh, stretch around the width of his fingers…Smith had never actually inserted his fingers before, had let the vibrator do that work for him. Levi couldn’t be bothered to care about why, and he hadn’t really realized before now.

Slowly, one large finger worked its way past the tight restriction of muscle.

“You’re very tight.” Smith said, somehow without sounding distracted, though his cheeks were pinker.

He reached with his free hand and switched off the bullet. Levi’s body went slack. He hadn’t even realized how locked up all his muscles had been in response to the stimulation. At the same time, his flesh was left roaring in protest that the wonderful sensations had stopped.

“Why…why’d you do that?” He gasped. Smith ran a soothing hand up and down his shin.

“You need to be looser, and that instrument was making you tense up. So, now, focus on relaxing, and letting me in.”

Biting his lip, Levi tried to obey, wanting nothing more than to accept Smith’s large fingers and feel them pounding against his pleasure center. It was still difficult to take just one, so Smith worked on him for a long time, patiently adding more lube into him, opening him up with one finger, then two. By this time Levi was growing impatient. While he appreciated the time Smith was taking, he was finally open and wanted more. Smith kept skirting just around his prostate, letting him know that he knew where it was, and was avoiding it on purpose just to tease him. Every now and then he’d flick it gently with a fingertip, just enough for Levi to feel it, then he’d ease back. It was infuriating and wonderful all at once.

“I’m good now, dr.” He gasped, when Smith had been gently sliding two fingers in and out of him at a slow pace for over three minutes. “You can…do more now. Can go faster, too, if you’d like.”

“How perceptive of you,” Smith teased, “I was thinking the same.”

The pace changed at once, those fingers beginning to piston in and out of him much quicker, striking his prostate dead on every time.

“Shit!” Levi swore in a high-pitched tone, yanking at his cuffs without thinking. Trapped, he pressed back into the mattress and arched his back as Smith began doing what he’d hoped he would; assaulting him with quick precision. Levi’s head was tossed back and his eyes were squeezed shut when he heard the rustle of that lab coat. The next second the bullet on his cock sprang to life again, buzzing faster than it had been before. Smith must have turned it to a higher setting.

“Holy fucking shit!!!”

The filthy language spewed from his mouth with absolutely no way of stopping it, the intensity was too incredible. His prostate was being struck again and again by long, large, warm fingers, while his cock was being massaged by a little piece of battery-operated heaven. The sudden pleasure that struck him was like going from zero to one hundred and ninety in the world’s coolest car.

“Oh god!”

His orgasm took him completely by surprise, almost as though it was forced out of him. One second he was rolling in bliss, and the next it peaked and poured out of him like a flood he couldn’t hold back with an iron wall. Levi’s cock wept violently onto his stomach, jumping and spasming, his hole clenching down on Smith’s fingers. Strange sounds were strangled out of Levi’s startled throat, as the intense pleasure, shame, and confusion overtook him.

The bullet turned off a second later, letting Levi breathe, and the probing stopped as well. Embarrassed, Levi jerked at his wrists, wanting to cover his face, but they only flopped weakly in their cuffs. How did he keep forgetting that he was bound?

“Sorry…” He gasped, before he could stop himself. “I’m so sorry, I-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Smith assured him. “I’m actually glad it happened sooner rather than later; we’ll be able to deduce more if we can determine how often your body does that.”

“Okay then…” Levi breathed, shuddering and feeling his come pool on his stomach. “But I’m still sorry…”

“Calm down, Robbie. I promise you it’s nothing to worry about.”

He was reeling in the aftermath of such an unexpected event, and he didn’t care what Smith said, his kind words didn’t chase away the shame of what was every man’s greatest fear beyond not being able to get it up at all. Thankfully, the other man distracted him at once.

“I’m sorry to do this while you’re relaxing, but bear with me.”

Perking up at the words, Levi looked down and saw Smith reaching over him again, and picking up the large vibrator he’d pulled from the bag.

“That’s big, dr…” Levi breathed, though not sounding intimidated at all.

“You assured me that you could take larger instruments a few sessions ago now. I’m taking your word for it.”

Smith leaned the large vibrator down against Levi’s thigh so he wouldn’t have to hold it while he drizzled it with lube from the bottle. Smith did all this with one hand, the other still trapped by the fingers in Levi’s ass. They eased out slowly, and Smith carefully used them to spread the slick fluid all over the vibrator, before removing the glove from that hand.

“I’m going to insert this now. Give me a deep breath.”

Levi drew in his breath until his lungs were full, and then let it out as the rubbery shaft was carefully slid inside him. It was wider at the base, and it quickly became obvious that he couldn’t take it all, but that was a nonissue when the rest of it was so long.

“Perfect.” Smith praised him. “It’s inside now. I’m going to let it go, and do your best not to let it slide out, alright?”

Levi nodded, knowing full well that it was too big to be going anywhere regardless of anything he tried to do. Smith released the toy, leaving it to anchor itself with the tip pressing up near Levi’s prostate. A small shiver of arousal passed through him in the aftermath of his first orgasm, and he groaned.

“You’re taking me out for a test run tonight, aren’t you, Smith?”

He was too high on his release to care how that sounded, and Smith only chuckled.

“Have to if I’m to get any good results. Now lie still, I need to clean you up.”

Levi’s cock and the bullet attached to it were lifted so that Smith could wipe away the liquid drying on his midsection. He let the tissue briefly touch the head of Levi’s cock, and the man flinched.

“Still so sensitive…” Smith murmured, as though taking notes for later. “Best leave it alone for now.”

Levi didn’t dare answer, afraid that if he did, something ridiculous would come out. He regained something like a regular breathing pattern while Smith finished drying him up and then came back to lean over him. He tapped the bottom end of the vibrator with a strong finger, and the shocks of his action ran up the sides and into Levi’s body.

“Ready?” Smith asked him. “I’m going to turn it on now.”

“I think I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Levi sighed, twisting his body slightly and then rolling back into place. “Let’s do it.”

If Levi had liked how the thin green vibrator had felt, he wasn’t prepared for how good a much larger one would feel. The vibration that sang through his flesh when Smith turned it on was so strong and passed so deeply into him that he nearly jolted right up off the bed. With another curse and moan, Levi was canting his hips down toward that lovely toy, wanting Smith to move it. But he just held it in place, slowly moving it in circles within Levi, not thrusting it back and forth like Levi wanted.

“Patience, Robbie.” Smith told him, when Levi made a loud, frustrated grunt. “Remember, I have you here until you’re spent.”

Levi huffed out a laugh and asked jokingly,

“And how long is that?”

“That…” Smith said, leaning down and placing a little kiss on his thigh, “is what I intend to discover.”

))((

When Smith unbuckled the restraints, over an hour later, Levi was barely clinging to consciousness. He was drifting in a haze of glorious contentment, weariness, and tingling bliss running through his entire body. He was covered in sweat, his cock and ass raw with use, and his limbs trembling from spasming over and over and constantly pulling at his bonds. Smith had come close to torturing him with pleasure there toward the end, after making him come at least four times, with number five being more of a dry orgasm wrung from his exhausted body. Levi had become a mindless, groaning, whimpering, pleading entity of pure sensation, while Smith handled him perfectly.

Levi still had no idea how Smith managed to stay in control while wielding so much power and not getting off himself. He trusted that it was what he wanted, but he still had no where near the level of self-control Smith apparently had.

When Smith began cleaning him up again, gently pulling the medical tape and the bullet from his cock, and cleaning the toys, Levi just panted and let out little groans as aftershock after aftershock of pleasure rang out through his spent cock like the ripples on a lake. By the time he could remember his own name, he realized Smith was talking to him.

“Robbie, can you sit up and drink for me?”

The thought of moving his body at all was a difficult one, but he knew it was probably a good idea after being tied in one position for so long. At least, he thought that he thought that. Any thoughts he had at all right now were slow and sluggish.

“Easy now, I know you’re not there in the head yet.”

Smith helped him to sit up, supporting him with one strong arm. Finally, Levi opened his eyes again. The room seemed brighter than he remembered, and Smith’s face more flushed. Then again, he couldn’t blame the man after all that he’d done to him.

“Thanks.” Levi slurred, taking the paper cup in trembling fingers and sipping carefully. Smith sat beside him and brushed a hand through his hair, all the while keeping that arm around him for support.

“Well, are you alright?” He asked.

“Yea…I’m….uuuh…I’m floating on cloud nine right now…” Levi again slurred, giving Smith what he was sure was a big, dopey smile that he just couldn’t stop. “That…was good…one of the most amazing treatments you’ve ever given me.”

Smith raised an eyebrow at him.

“ _One_ of the best?”

Levi huffed a laugh at his cheekiness before answering,

“Well, that whole…uh…mouth treatment was pretty enjoyable, both giving and receiving, I’ll admit.”

Levi saw the twinkle in Smith’s eyes turn to a blazing fire. Levi picked up on it and decided to stoke it into a full-on roar.

“Is it ok if maybe…we tack that on too? I mean, I’m willing, and you look like you could use…”

Smith was bulging the front of his pants so hard that it nearly looked painful.

“Do you have enough energy for that?” Smith asked, looking calm but unable to hide the undercurrent of desperation in his voice at Levi’s offer. Levi answered by pulling away from Smith and rolling onto his side once more, beckoning Smith forward with a hand.

“I won’t even have to sit up, you’ve got the bed so high.”

Levi was proud to see the crack he’d started in Smith’s otherwise dedicated performance, when he got off the bed, faced him, and swallowed hard.

“If you’re sure.” Was all he said, while he reached down to lower his zipper.

“Hell yeah, I am. Come here.”

Smith followed Levi’s outstretched hands and came up to his bedside. He fumbled for the control to lower the bed just a little, and put the safety bar all the way down so that Levi wouldn’t have to lift his head if he didn’t want to. With very few words between them beyond, ‘come on’, and ‘that’s it’, Levi got Smith’s cock out, and rubbed the throbbing, overheated shaft in his hand a few times before sliding his mouth over it. This time, a long, deep groan ripped from Smiths’ mouth. Had Levi’s own mouth not been full, he would’ve smiled.

Instead he committed himself fully to sucking Smith off as best as he was able, lying there on his side with his head still half cradled on the pillow. His flesh sang when Smith’s hands threaded into his hair and ran thirstily over the back of his neck.

“That’s good…oh, you’re already doing great…”

Levi’s heart swelled with ridiculous pride and he worked all the harder to pleasure every inch of Smith’s cock, devouring it ferociously. Smith had obviously been holding out for a long time, at least four orgasms for Levi and not even a touch to his own cock. Now he was shaking and moaning and grunting like Levi had never heard him allow himself before.

Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take long for him to curl over Levi, his fingers tightening on Levi’s head as the hot droplets landed on his tongue. Almost too low to hear came the words,

“Good boy, good boy…”

Levi pulled hard with his lips and hand to reward him for those secret words, squeezing out every last drop from him. Levi only pulled away when Smith had enough overstimulation and gently pushed him away.

“Let me get you a…”

Before Smith could finish the breathy words, Levi opened his mouth wide, showing that he had swallowed without even thinking. The man couldn’t hide his satisfied smirk, and tucked himself away into his pants before zipping up. He then relaxed into the bedside chair. A few moments passed, filled with their recovering breathing. Finally, Smith said,

“I apologize, I got a little…”

“Oh, for heavens’ sake,” Levi sighed, “Hoover Dam.”

Smith seemed to relax upon hearing those words, and Levi slurred into a little rant,

“God, you’re making me question how authentic I really want you to be! That was amazing and you go and try to apologize for giving in to my own prompting? Ugh! You’re exasperating sometimes…”

Smith was smiling dazedly at his little non-angry outburst. He ran his fingers through his hair, being sure it was just as smoothed down as before. When he spoke, his voice was a bit softer and sincerer than Levi had heard it before.

“I won’t lie; sometimes it’s hard to maintain the role when you turn me on so much.”

Levi chuckled happily at that, unable to help just how flattered he felt by that. Smith hadn’t needed to tell him that, but he wanted Levi to know just how much he desired him…that was empowering. Levi rubbed at his face a bit, then rotated his wrists a few times.

“At least I know my whimpering patient act is what works for you.”

Smith rose from his seat and came toward the bed. Levi didn’t even attempt to sit up as his hands were grasped in much larger ones, and his wrists inspected gently by those warm fingers. Without saying anything, Smith checked his ankles too, being sure that there were no breaks to his skin or bruising. At least, that’s what Levi assumed he was doing as he lightly ran his fingers around the skin where the cuffs had held him. When he was apparently satisfied that Levi was whole, he delicately pulled Levi’s open gown close together to hide Levi’s body and preserve his modesty once more. Only then did he meet Levi’s gaze and answer his previous statement with,

“It’s _you_ that works for me.”

The surge of warmth that flooded through Levi was startling, and his lips parted in surprise. He pried himself off the mattress to sit up, shifted so that his legs hung over the side of the bed, and he felt the warmth of Smith’s thighs against his knees. Boldly, Levi lifted trembling hands and lightly ran them over Smith’s crisp white coat. The taller man eased a bit closer, sliding big hands deftly over Levi’s upper arms.

“What a cheesy, sentimental thing to say to a stranger.” Levi said, shaking his head. “But…you know, you’re pretty perfect for me too. I mean, you’re so kind, and patient…and…big…”

A giant smile lit up Smith’s face and he tilted his head back in a soundless laugh before looking down at Levi and lifting a hand to caress his cheek.

“And you’re crass, impatient, and demanding. But you’re still sweet. And small…I like how small you are. Like a little doll…”

“I could kick you in the balls for saying that.” Levi threatened, the grin on his face showing he wasn’t serious. “I’m at the right height for it on this bed.”

“Ah, I don’t think so.”

“And why not?” Levi asked, jutting out his chin in defiance.

“You like me too much.”

While the old part of him demanded that he protest and try to deny Smith’s words, he was just too content and happy with this easy flirting and how warm it made him inside that he just laughed. Shaking his head, he put his arms around Smith’s waist in a loose embrace.

“You got me there. I…do really like you. I mean, in or out of roleplay…you’re just amazing.”

As Levi spoke, he realized just how close they were, enough to see the fine lines of the scar on Smith’s face. It was deeper up close than he’d thought, a little more livid too. It must have hurt like a bitch. Smith matched Levi’s boldness and cupped his face in one big, warm hand.

“We…aren’t roleplaying right now.”

He said softly, his eyes flicking down to Levi’s lips. Levi felt his heart start dancing the tango, and he only whispered back.

“No, we’re not…”

Smith very slowly leaned in, enough to make his intentions known, but cautious enough to wait for Levi’s approval.

“Is that…ok?”

Levi began staring at Smith’s lips as well, and he quickly swiped his tongue over his own before answering with a breathed,

“Yeah…”

When their lips met, it was gentle. A press and slide that was almost chaste. Then they did it again. And again. And again. And suddenly it felt like they’d both been complete idiots to have not done this before, and they moved with more purpose and intensity. Levi wrapped his hands around Smith’s neck, and Smith in turn held him around the waist and pulled him closer. Their eyes closed and it was like a dam broke. They began devouring each other’s mouths like their lives depended on it, and their hands clutched and roamed each other’s upper bodies. Sounds of want began escaping between their joined mouths; breaths sharply through their noses, soft moans, desperate gasping whenever they broke apart briefly. As many times as he’d climaxed that night, Levi still felt an incredible wave of excitement go through his spent flesh.

The feel of Smith’s lips was so good. Soft and warm and moist, so full of passion. It had been so long since he’d kissed anyone like this, like it meant something. When that thought crossed Levi’s mind, he suddenly wanted more than he could’ve possibly guessed he would. He held on tighter and began begging with his lips for more, for Smith to dominate him, to lead him, to smother him with attention. Smith responded, cradling his head firmly in both hands and holding him in place as he plunged his tongue forward into the depths of Levi’s mouth. Levi shivered, and opened up for him at once, letting Smith tip his head back and eventually dip his entire body back over his arm and onto the mattress. He ended up on his back with Smith laying over him, never breaking the kiss. He lost track of time as they kissed wildly, like two lovers who had been apart too long. When they finally did break apart to gasp and pant, they stared at each other with a mix of satisfaction and wariness.

“Should we have done that?” Smith asked, sounding only partially unsure.

“Who cares?” Levi gasped, grabbing Smith’s perfectly white lapels and pulling him back down, laying another one on Smith, distracting him from whatever struggle he might have been having. Another round of hungry kisses and they both had to change positions, levering up to how they had been previously; Smith standing and Levi sitting on the bed. They pecked at each other’s lips a dozen more times without locking mouths, and then stopped to recover, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Well…” Smith gasped lightly.

“Well…” Levi echoed, just as breathless.

“That was wonderful…”

“Yea, it really was…” Levi stole a few more light kisses before he continued, “is there any way to add that to the roster?”

“Absolutely. As long as you’re ok with me doing it as your doctor as well.”

“I don’t care how you fucking do it, as long as you kiss me from here on out.” Levi nearly moaned, wrapping one leg around Smith’s thigh and trying to cling closer to him. Smith let him for a moment, holding him in a tight embrace before gently easing him away to arm’s length.

“Count on it. But, I think we should continue this tomorrow. As right as it feels, this isn’t the time. I want to be able to kiss you beforehand, during, and after.”

Levi whined a little, purposefully like a spoiled brat. This made Smith grin at him and pat his cheek like he was really a child. Levi slapped his hand away and chuckled, then sighed and nodded his agreement.

“Guess we are both tired out.”

Smith released him entirely and stepped back, before looking a little lost and clearing his throat.

“You know…I don’t really feel like slipping back into ‘Dr. mode’. Can I just tell you straight?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Tonight the idea was to push you to your limit, see how much you could take. In the roleplay the purpose was to see basically how your ‘condition’ responded to high physical stress. Next time I want to try the opposite. I’ll be seeing how you react when completely at ease. The focus will solely be on relaxation and calming. We’ll be in a new room to suit the purpose.”

Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Relaxing orgasms?”

That annoying and yet still amazingly charming smirk rose to Smith’s scarred face, and he crossed his arms and leaned back confidently on the counter.

“Just trust me; have I let you down yet?”

Levi snorted.

“Not yet, Mr. Perfect.”

“Don’t worry, the second you see the new room you’ll understand what I have in mind. When you get there, strip down to your boxers and wait for me on the bed.”

A faint spark of arousal managed to flare up in Levi at how Smith gazed at him when he said that. It sounded so much more like an invitation rather than an instruction. Levi bit his lip, wanting to ask, but unsure if it was to soon or not. Perceptive as he was, Smith narrowed his bright blue eyes and said,

“If there’s something you want, just ask me.”

It took another second of Levi reminding himself that he was a grown-ass man who shouldn’t be so shy asking for this considering all they’d done, but then he went ahead and asked,

“Are we going to fuck this time?”

That wiped the smug look off Smith’s face in no time flat. He seemed to go entirely still, and when he did move it was to take a single, deep breath. One of his hands came up to rub at his chin, and he broke eyes contact as he thought. When he did speak it was slow and even, very controlled.

“I would like to. Despite what you might think, I would like to, desperately.”

“That’s not an answer.” Levi pressed carefully, barely keeping the stopper on his impatience.

“I’ll meet you halfway, how’s that sound?” Smith said. “I promise I won’t make you wait one more session if you don’t want to, but give me the next one at least, and I promise I’ll still make it good for us both and broke us to a more intimate place.”

“Any particular reason you’re holding out on what many argue to be the point of a place like this?” Levi asked. “I really have loved everything you’ve done to me, I’ve said that over and over. I also did state that I wanted my partner to forget about actual intercourse until I’d deemed them worthy. But, I have; I want that from you now. I do respect you enough to understand if you have your reasons for waiting, but you can’t blame me for being curious.”

“I wouldn’t.” Smith assured him, shifting into a more relaxed pose. “I’ve always believed in easing into things like this, even in a club. So, I’m sorry, but I enjoy the slow burn if you will, building up to the pinnacle of all two people can experience together. You can understand that, can’t you?”

“I suppose I can.” Levi felt a little grumpy with Smith’s answer, so he pressed once more. “But you will, right? Soon?”

“Oh, trust me, if I didn’t have a delicious plan in mind for you over the next few sessions…I’d fuck you right now.”

The blunt words made Levi swallow, and officially gave him his sixth erection of the night.

“Oh.” Was all he could think to say now that all the blood had drained down into his cock yet again. Smith didn’t ignore it either, and cocked his head to make clear he was staring at the tent forming in Levi’s gown.

“Down, boy,” He said with twinkling eyes staring into Levi’s, “patience is a virtue, and I’ve spoiled you enough for one night.”

“Oh, shut up and get out of here!” Levi griped, snatching the pillow and plopping it in his lap to hide. Silly considering all they’d done. Smith gave a loud and merry laugh, before coming up to place a hand on Levi’s shoulder.

“Your wish is my command, little prince. Same time tomorrow?”

“Works for me.”

“I’ll see you then.”

Smith braved another peck of Levi’s frowning mouth, and left. Well, only after pausing at the door to look over his shoulder and flash him one last fond smile. To which Levi’s frown softened entirely against his will.

When the door closed, Levi slapped both his hands over his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to let out a very unmanly squeal. What was happening to him? He hadn’t asked for these warm, fuzzy feelings that had long ago died for him, but now that they were reemerging he was almost giddy. He felt like a love-struck teen rather than someone trying out a roleplay community. He couldn’t help it; he really, really liked Smith. So much that it annoyed him that he was using a fake name, and referring to Levi by his own fake name. He actually wanted well…more…He wanted to go out to a nice meal with Smith, see his muscles work to do sets together in the weight room, curl up on a sofa and watch a movie. Didn’t want to worry about blurring roles, instead just get to know him for who he really was.

“Damnit!” Levi cursed out loud to himself, “It’s like I want to date him…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update took so long; it's been in the works FOREVER, let me tell you. But life's been busy, and I actually just got ENGAGED!!! So I've been prioritizing my time elsewhere. But I hope you like the update!

                                                                                                                  ))((

Smitten. Levi was completely smitten and it didn’t matter how he tried to justify it any other way, that was the truth of the matter. All day his mind would flash to Dr. Smith. Wondering what his real name was, what job he worked, whether he had any pets at home, even what his favorite color might be.

“Favorite color?” Levi muttered to himself in exasperation as he was getting into his car to go home that afternoon. “What the hell is wrong with me!?”

He hadn’t wanted to grow close to someone like this for so long that it was almost painful. Worst of all, it had crept up on him and taken him by surprise. It had happened so gradually that now that he realized it, he was left reeling. He had liked Smith better than the other potentials right off the bat, but had begun to really like him fairly early on. Now he was just more aware of it, and they’d spent more time together. At the club, of course. As amazing as that had been, and though that had been the intention, Levi was having mad ideas. He wanted to go somewhere, anywhere, else with Smith. A restaurant, the park, to the gym, it didn’t matter but he wanted to see him in an everyday situation that had nothing to do with roleplay. Levi had never thought that he would feel so strongly about someone he met at a club, but it seemed Smith felt the same, at least enough to where he’d probably meet with Levi somewhere else if he asked…probably. Not that Levi didn’t want to go back to the club. On the contrary, he couldn’t wait to go there tonight. He was thinking about it so much that he needed to take his mind off his eagerness for a while.

 To distract himself, as soon as he got home and showered, Levi went digging in his closet.

The gala that his one wealthy client had invited him to attend was tomorrow night, and he needed to be sure his tux didn’t need dry cleaning. He knew he should have thought of that sooner, but he’d worn it and then had it cleaned earlier that year so he didn’t think there would be much problem. Sure enough, it looked wonderful right out of the garment bag, and fit him like a glove thanks to his strict exercise regimen. With that distraction gone, Levi had a full hour to fill before leaving for the club. He played fetch with Valkyrie for a good chunk of that time, giving her all the attention he could cram into the rest of the evening before he left. So much so that she almost looked betrayed when he said goodbye to her. She was used to running around out in the yard and playing while he was gone, and with her doggy door Levi never worried about leaving her alone since all her needs were met. Still, he couldn’t help feeling a little guilty as he shut the door on her.

That guilt melted away as he entered the club, and headed toward the unfamiliar hallways leading to the new room. The door looked as unassuming as any door could, but when he walked through it, he was met with such a completely different atmosphere than he’d come to expect that he stopped short.

 This room was bigger than the mock hospital room they’d been meeting in; it was more decorated too. There were floral patterns painted in calming colors on the walls, a brightly colored orchid sat on a little table by the door, and there was a filmy curtain with a dark wood frame separating part of the room off. The sound of trickling water came from a mini rock fountain that sat on a shelf across the room, which housed a few more pots of greenery, as well as a host of bottles, towels, and a few items Levi couldn’t name. Peeking around the curtain he spotted a chair, and a small but comfortable looking white padded bed.

If he had not recognized what this place was supposed to resemble, the simple little bed made only for one purpose would have clued him in. It was hard not to know what this place was, even though he’d never been to a real one.

A massage parlor.

It all fell into place; ‘the focus will be relaxation and calming’, that was what Smith had said. Oh…Levi’s body relaxed just thinking of what would undoubtedly happen here. He’d never been comfortable with the idea of a complete stranger touching him like that, ironic considering the many one-night-stands he’d had in his life. But that hadn’t been complicated, it was just sex. Massages were…not. For whatever reason Levi had never been able to separate the two in his mind. He blamed porn. Not that massage scenes got him off, but every now and again if he did want to build his arousal up slowly he’d view part of a massage video and let himself imagine what it would be like to have huge, warm hands rubbing the stress and pain of the day out of him…well, to be fair he had been massaged before, but it had been a very long time ago. Levi certainly hadn’t ever been in a situation like this. His spine tingled just thinking of how perfect this was. It was professional, but sexual, exactly what he’d always thought about but never had the chance to experience.

Remembering what Smith had told him, Levi stripped down to just his undershirt and boxers, and then sat on the bed. It was more of a table with a thick cushion than a bed, but it was comfortable. The waiting game was easier this time because just being in that environment seemed to calm any nervousness he might have been clinging to. The soft sound of the water, the faint scent of some earthy and pleasant spice, and the beautiful patterns on the walls…he felt his blood pressure lowering the longer he sat there. Unconsciously, his eyes began to droop. Eventually they closed altogether and he rocked slightly in place.

When there was a soft knock at the door, he almost didn’t hear it. The shuffle of clothing was what brought him out of his light doze, and his heart rate (which had been so slow a second ago) suddenly skyrocketed. Smith, when he stepped around the divider, was not in his usual lab coat. Instead, he was dressed head to toe in white scrubs. While not in the ‘doctor’ garb, he still looked very appealing. The V neck on the scrub shirt gave Levi a better sight of those collarbones than he’d ever seen before.

But it was his eyes…those bright blue pools of gorgeous that seemed to smile all on their own that really made Levi’s world suddenly feel happier just glimpsing them. A flutter of intense joy passed through his heart, and he couldn’t help but grin at the man.

“Sorry, were you falling asleep waiting for me?” Smith asked, looking teasingly at him with a wink that nearly shut down Levi’s brain.

“Only a bit.” Levi admitted, rubbing at one eye self-consciously. “I didn’t even think I was that tired.”

Smith flashed him that dimpled smile and sauntered over to the massage table. As he came to a stop just before him, Levi realized what was different about him today besides just his ensemble. He made a show of looking Smith up and down, as though assessing his appearance, and then lifted one eyebrow as he pinpointed the change.

“You don’t have my chart.”

“No,” Smith answered, leaning one hip on the table next to Levi, “it’s going to be very straightforward today, so I’ll draw up my notes afterward.”

Levi scratched gently at his shoulder, knowing full well that leaning on one hand to do that tightened up the muscles in his chest. Even through the thin white undershirt he figured they’d be more visible in that position. So what if he wanted to show off a bit?

“I see. What are we going to be doing today that’s so straightforward?”

The blond man leaned back on the table with his hands now, too, looking at ease and perfectly confident as he explained,

“I’m thinking that we’ve been tackling your issue head-on for a number of sessions, so this time instead of aggressively going straight to the problem area I’ll try a lighter approach. We’ve talked briefly about relaxation as a means to an end, so I’d like to expand on that theory. Massage is one of the greatest natural relaxants that I know of. Have you ever had a full body massage before?”

Suppressing a shiver, Levi waved his hand in the air in a ‘not quite’ motion.

“I’ve been massaged before, but never in a setting like this, and it’s been a while. I’ve never had a full-body one, either. Only a shoulder massage, I think.”

“May I ask how long it had been since then?”

“Years. I think I was still in college, so…over ten years?”

Smith whistled softly, and something in his eyes turned almost…sad? As if he was truly sorry that Levi had been without such a luxury as a massage for so long.

“The care and attention of a massage does such wonders for not only the body, but the soul, too.” Smith said, sagely, “When one person touches another it is a profound thing; we associate touch with love and caring from the time we take our first breath. Being able to relax, and trust someone to touch you, is one of the most powerful experiences any human can have. Touch is healing, many physicians agree on this; knowing that someone wants to simply lay a hand on you conveys strong feelings of security, confidence, and even euphoria. In order for someone to make the conscious choice to touch you they must want to, and we subconsciously know that, which means that when we are touched deliberately it fulfills a longing we all have to be needed, accepted, and _wanted_ by someone else.”

Levi had heard similar lectures about the powers of simple touch before, but he’d never felt that anyone talking about it was passionate about the subject. Smith spoke as though he had nicked a vein of belief and was pouring out the flood of certainty that gave him strength. There was a tone of surety and almost wonder to his voice that came from the ideas created by his words.

“As a doctor, I believe in many forms of healing.” Smith went on. “Touch is the first fundamental aspect for any good physician to learn to use, bedside manner, etc. Meaning that I know the benefits of a good, hands-on, full-body massage. It will work wonders for you on all levels, I promise. You’re very overdue for one, as well. So, please, remove your undershirt, you can leave the rest on for now.”

“For now?” Levi asked, as he pulled the tank over his head and tossed it toward the free chair.

“Eventually I will be removing your boxers as well. It is a full body massage, after all. Anything less would be negligent.”

“I see your point.” Levi tried not to smirk. Smith gave him a warm smile and then tapped his knee with the palm of one hand.

“Why don’t we get started then. Lie on your back please.”

Levi obeyed, easing onto the table and trying to relax. It oddly wasn’t hard. Whether it was because of the atmosphere of the room, or just the confidence Smith portrayed about this ‘treatment’, Levi felt it easier to calm down than he had in previous sessions. The man positioned himself at Levi’s head, hovering right above him.

“I’m going to start by cleansing your face.”

Smith carefully swiped the hair back from Levi’s face, then smoothed it down behind his ears so that it stayed out of the way. Levi watched as Smith went to one of the shelves, and picked up a folded washcloth that had been sitting there. When he came back, he carefully laid the cloth over Levi’s forehead, pressing it down with both sets of fingers.

It was…warm. Levi had no idea how it had stayed damp and warm at the same time, but it was wonderful. His eyes closed in delight. Slowly, the cloth moved over his features as Smith wiped the entirety of his face, even gently cleaning his ears and the base of his neck. He paused a few times to presumably dip the cloth back into whatever warm water source there was on that shelf, replenishing the heat. Once every inch of his face had been cleaned, an equally warm towel came next, drying his skin delicately.

“Alright, your face is all nice and clean for me.” Smith nearly cooed. “I can start now.”

He placed his fingers gently on Levi’s forehead and began to stroke over his features. Levi’s eyes instantly fell closed as Smith’s big palms blocked out most of his vision, and the sensations pleased him into relaxation. Those fingers were big, strong, and warm. Levi was surprised just how soft they were, even though he had felt them before, he hadn’t had his eyes closed and been concentrating just on how Smith’s fingertips felt. Down those fingertips slid to rub at Levi’s temples, firm circles that were soft enough not to hurt him, but were hard enough to press away the tension there. They stayed for a while, keeping the circling rhythm until slowly easing away, dragging lightly over his delicate cheekbones. A single fingertip ran up and down the length of Levi’s nose, circling the pert tip of it almost teasingly, making Levi grin despite himself.

Smith chuckled in response, tapping the tip of Levi’s nose deliberately.

“You have a cute nose.”

Levi gave a very small giggle at the warmth flooding his heart at those words.

“Thanks.”

Those fingers returned, sliding featherlight over his thin, delicate eyelids. That was such an oddly intimate touch that Levi felt something in his heart shudder. He could feel the light press of those fingertips against his eyeballs, separated only by that fine veil of skin. Odd, indeed, but not unpleasant by any means. Smith didn’t spend a great deal of time there, but eased away briefly before cupping Levi’s entire face in his hands, palms covering his cheeks and warming them. As he held Levi’s face like that, his broad thumbs began to stroke the sensitive shells of Levi’s ears.

Levi’s lips parted on a soft breath at the touch. Smith’s voice came a second or two later, close to his face.

“We don’t do it often, but stroking our ears is very relaxing. They’re sensitive and it feels very nice.”

“Hmmm…” Levi sighed in vague agreement.

Slowly, after several minutes on his ears, Smith eased his hands down to cradle Levi’s neck, sliding his thumbs along the sides and then across his collarbones. Levi visibly shuddered at that, unable to help the physical response. Smith said nothing about it, but continued down to the caps of his shoulders. They smoothed lightly over them for a handful of seconds before giving them a careful pat and withdrawing.

“I’m going to lift your head, don’t fight me. Just let me support you.”

It was a difficult order to follow once his head was cradled and lifted from the bed. He instinctively wanted to lift his head with his neck, but relaxed and let Smith hold his head up. Half of Smith’s fingers took on the weight of Levi’s head, the other half began rubbing against the base of his skull.

“Wow…” Levi sighed, feeling the effects of that stimulation radiating down his neck.

“Good?”

“Mm-hm.”

Smith worked his way up Levi’s scalp over the next few minutes, easing his head back down so he could use all his fingertips to scratch, rub, and massage his scalp. The slightly rough scratch of fingers in hair was calming and wonderful. After he’d eased every inch of Levi’s head, Smith began to lightly run his fingers through his hair, stroking it gently and playing with it. Levi hadn’t thought that something so simple could feel so nice.

“I’m going to move to your hands and arms now.” Smith told him, and Levi fluttered his eyes open to see the blond man picking up a pump bottle of lotion from the shelf. He quickly closed his eyes again when the man turned back, perhaps out of childish reflex to not be caught staring. Fingers that were slick with lotion lifted his right wrist off the table, holding it up so that his elbow was still resting on the bed.

“Just like our ears,” Smith explained, as he began rubbing the lotion all over Levi’s fingers and palm, “we forget to tend to our hands in a way that relaxes us. But massaging the hands is extremely effective.”

Levi was already beginning to agree with him, as Smith began to press his thumbs into his palm, stroking down over and over to the pulse point at his wrist. He repeated the massage on the top of Levi’s hand, easing the tightness between his knuckles, down his fingers, then back up to the wrist. From there he worked up Levi’s arm, kneading into the muscles and easing away any tension. He replenished the lotion as he needed to, filling Levi’s senses with a light, pleasant scent that wasn’t heavy, but still seemed masculine and earthy.

“You still with me, Robbie?” Smith whispered after about ten minutes on both arms and hands. Levi was floating somewhere in the middle distance, more relaxed than he’d been…probably ever. He made a non-descript sound, and Smith chuckled. “You’re starting to drift away. That’s good. That’s the point of what I’m doing here. I’m going to work on your feet and legs now.”

“Oh my god…” Levi slurred. “What cloud did you fall from? You big, blond angel…”

Smith sounded like he was suppressing a hearty laugh with a wheezy chuckle as he moved from the shelves down to the foot of the table. The hot, wet cloth was back now, wiping down his soles, the tops of his feet, and even between his toes. He couldn’t hold back some helpless chuckling as the sensation tickled him.

“Easy.” Smith soothed, slowing down his movements so the tickling decreased. “That’s better.”

“Hmmm…” Levi hummed again, rolling his head slightly on the cushion.

Once his feet were clean, another warm towel enveloped them to be sure they were dry. A second later the lotion pump worked a few more times, and then Levi’s foot was clasped between two warm hands. Somehow even though the words ‘full-body massage’ had been used, Levi hadn’t thought about his feet being worked on. He was pleasantly surprised by how amazing it felt to feel two strong thumbs pressing deeply into his soles, heels, and the balls of his feet. Even the undersides of his toes were given attention.

“Your feet are very cute, too.” Smith said softly at one point, teasing sincerity in his voice. “Your toes are very small, and stacked in a perfect, descending line…so adorable.”

“Careful, dr.” Levi responded, smiling fondly. “You continue the sweet-talk and I’ll just have to keep you.”

“I wouldn’t mind that. I could always use a permanent patient to dote on.”

The lightheartedness and casualness of their back and forth was so easy now as opposed to their earlier visits. They were only vaguely holding on to their roles, letting their real personalities shine through.

Smith spent another ten minutes or so stroking, rubbing, and moisturizing every inch of Levi’s feet and ankles. By the time he moved on, Levi’s soles felt like they were tingling in the wake of Smith’s touch. He flexed them a few times, languid and slow as Smith’s hands began focusing on his legs. He positioned himself with his back to Levi’s head, so he could lift Levi’s leg and dig his thumbs into the muscle of the calf, running them up to the underside of his knee. It wasn’t exactly painful, but it wasn’t the most comfortable feeling. Never had anything pressed that deeply into his calves before. Levi made a small sound and shifted his left leg in Smith’s hands.

“Does that hurt at all?” The man asked, lessening the pressure. “This can be an uncomfortable area to administer deep tissue massage when you’re not used to it.”

“Yea, just…a bit lighter would be fine.”

Smith accommodated him, adjusting his pressure to a comfortable level. He worked up both calves to the kneecaps, where he gently manipulated them from side to side, working out any tension. It was an odd sensation, but not unpleasant.

“Alright, let’s get you out of these,” Smith tugged at the waist of Levi’s boxers, “and have you turn onto your stomach, ok?”

Levi couldn’t help blushing as he shimmied out of his last remaining piece of clothing. Smith took them and placed them on the chair while Levi shifted onto his stomach. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the pillow under his face.

“Arms at your sides, please.” Smith corrected, and Levi obeyed, letting his face lean into the pillow while his arms laid along his body. The cushion felt soft and warm against his cheek.

“Good. Now I’m going to start on your neck and shoulders. Try to relax, and breath evenly.”

Levi let out a puff of air in response, and altered his breathing to be deep and steady. It was difficult, when his nerves were reaching out desperately for Smith’s touch, and he was imagining how good this was going to feel.

“Very good.” Smith praised him.

Levi heard the telltale sign of Smith warming the lotion between his palms, before they were laid between his shoulder blades. He spread the lotion over Levi’s skin by running his hands gently over the area of his shoulders and neck. Then, he began to press down and rub his hands and fingers into the muscles, starting at the nape of Levi’s neck and working slowly down.

“Good Lord…” Smith breathed out softly. “You’re tied up in knots. . .So much tension in such a little body, hm…”

“I would say that’s cliché, dr.,” Levi moaned out, “but you happen to be right on all counts.”

“Of course I am; I can feel the truth under my hands. But I assure you, I’ll loosen every single one of these knots before I let you walk about of here. Firstly, would you like me to crack your back for you?"

"Sure, that would probably do me good." Levi answered.

"Alright, deep breath for me."

Levi obeyed, as Smith laid his palms right on the small of his back. Then he thrust down with a single motion, and a small 'pop' was heard. Smith hummed and rubbed the spot before moving on to another higher up his spine. He repeated the thrust of his palms, and a louder sound was heard this time. Finally he reached the spot just beneath Levi's shoulder blades, and when he pressed down there, a loud crack clearly resounded through the little room, followed by Levi's grunt and sigh.

"Oh yes..." He slurred. "That's so nice."

Smith chuckled and rubbed vigorously at the spot to soothe it.

"There's nothing like having your back cracked when it's built up tension for months."

"Hmmmm."

Smith then started in with concentrated effort on the knots in Levi's muscles. From the spot just under his right shoulder, to the massive one at the base of his neck, to the scattering of smaller ones along his left side where he tended to slump toward at his desk. All the while little sounds of appreciation and pleasure were slipping from Levi's lips. He was so relaxed and content by the time Smith worked all the way past his waist that he didn't even react when those hands trailed over his bare buttocks and began rubbing both of his thumbs along the tender undersides where they met his thighs. It somehow felt like such a natural progression, and it did feel very nice when Smith began kneading into the flesh there. The blond man chose not to comment on his actions this time, opting to let Levi enjoy his attentions without trying to draw attention to the intimacy of this particular region. After several long moments, where Levi nearly fell asleep, Smith's voice spoke lowly, in his ear.

"I'm going to help you turn onto your back again, alright? No hurry, easy does it, let's turn you over."

Levi nearly let Smith carry the weight of his body as he feebly attempted to do as he was told. He wasn't even trying to keep his eyes open at that point, and he settled back into comfortability as soon as the back of his head hit the pillow again. Almost immediately, Smith's divine hands were back, this time cradling his collarbones and running down the center of his chest. Warm, slick with lotion again, and smelling so good, those palms smoothed over the skin of Levi's pecs, over his nipples, and down his stomach. Over and over, Smith's hands made more passes over his upper body, warming his flesh and relaxing him even further.

Over time, he felt the slight shift in the quality of the touches, growing softer, more cautious as it approached his groin. Levi's cock was soft when Smith first grazed his fingers over it, which would've been a wonder to Levi considering just how sensual this massage had been, but he was too close to sleep to even think about it. That is, until Smith began to gently work the pliant flesh in his slick hands. It took all of two minutes for Levi to grow fully hard. When his flesh was standing upright and stiff beneath Smith’s hands, the blond man began to steadily rub up and down, pressing pleasure into Levi slowly and surely like he’d been doing everywhere else.

Levi felt so good that he nearly felt like crying. Usually when he was receiving a hand job he’d be shifting his limbs, moaning, and begging. This time he lay still and sighed. It was as if Smith had taken him to a new state, where he could enjoy pleasure, but it was almost secondary to the greater aspect of being so completely at ease. At least, at first. Once the lotion was poured over him and he felt the new slickness, the intense goodness of that sensation took him over and he began to crawl out of his peaceful, restful trance.

His limbs did begin to shift restlessly, the sighs coming from his mouth changed to little groans.

“That’s it, come up now.” Smith told him soothingly, kissing a spot on his chest just above his nipple. The light touch of lips lit an electric currant in Levi that went straight to his cock. It made him twist upward ever so slightly. Those lips touched him once more, this time directly on his nipple, and then added a swirl of tongue to the mix. That shattered the calm that lay over Levi once and for all. He let out an audible whimper.

“Like that?” Smith asked, before reapplying his tongue to the sensitive nub of flesh.

“Yeah.” Levi managed.

“I’m bringing you out of your relaxation now, so don’t fight it, but let it happen slowly.”

“Ok.”

Slow was the pace Smith set, and slow was actually ok when he was the one doing it. Usually Levi could grow impatient, but Smith didn’t bore him. He slowly stroked and kissed Levi’s chest, while his other hand kept rubbing his cock. Just enough to keep him interested, but not slow enough to make him impatient.

It was Smith’s attention on his nipples that really fired Levi up. The man had not touched them before, and had certainly never kissed, licked, and sucked on them before either. Smith was doing all of those things now, even nibbling on Levi’s nipples gently with his perfect, white teeth. It lit fire in Levi’s skin, made him restless and hungry, and he kept arching up over and over, sighing harshly and little pleas escaping his lips into the quiet.

Eventually, Levi became eager enough to cant his hips up off the bed and into Smith’s stroking hand, wanting more.

“Alright, you’re ready.” Smith told him. “Sit up now. On your knees for me.”

When Levi obeyed, Smith having to steady him by his shoulders, as his body was so relaxed that he nearly fell over when he moved.

“Steady there, you’ve been limp as water for a while, so be careful. Now, I’m going to have you hold onto me if you need to.” Smith told him, brushing away an unruly lock of black hair. That larger body felt so good pressed up against his own smaller one, and Levi inhaled deeply of his masculine scent.

“And I’m going to use my own member to stimulate yours.”

“Oh, god, yes…” Levi moaned, leaking a drop of liquid just thinking about that. As he clung to Dr. Smith’s shoulders and leaned his forehead boldly into his shoulder, the man carefully pulled out his own hard cock, which was easy with his soft white pants and the elastic waistband. He released Levi briefly, and he heard the lotion pump working a few more times. Just that simple sound planted such anticipation in him that he couldn’t stop the plea that left his mouth.

“Please, please, god, I want it…”

Smith chuckled at him, working the lotion over his ready cock.

“Oh, you’ll have it. Spread your legs a bit more, just a little.”

When Levi had done that, Smith put his free arm around his back and pulled Levi close against his broad chest. It was almost an embrace, and it made Levi’s heart leap. Then the smooth, velvety flesh of Smith’s cock was pressed against his own, and held there by a slick hand. The smaller body trembled in reaction to such an intimate contact.

“Wow,” Levi breathed, “wow, that’s lovely.” He wasn’t the type to use the word ‘lovely’ very often, but there were no other words more fitting.

“You feel very good, too.” Smith whispered in his ear, then began stroking them together. It was wonderful. Wrapped up in warm flesh, being held against a strong chest, while another hard cock was rubbed against his own. Even though he was on his knees, on a table, their cocks lined up perfectly. Smith must have taken their size difference into account. How thoughtful.

“Color?” What on odd time to check on that, considering that Levi was sighing and moaning into his shoulder.

“Green, you idiot!” He groaned out as a broad thumb rubbed over both of their crowns. “Oh god, that’s so good!”

“Just had to be sure.” Smith assured him, with a kiss to his neck. It was obviously meant to be a light peck, but Smith’s lips were drawn back and he tentatively began to lay kisses along the side of Levi’s neck and his shoulder. Short gasps of delight came out as those warm lips caused shivers of sensation all over him. In response, Levi turned his head on Smith’s shoulder and began mouthing at the golden flesh of his neck too. Pride swelled in Levi when he heard the groan and felt it rumbling through Smith’s chest. Levi thrust his hips forward, starting a slow rhythm that made them both groan. Smith adjusted his strokes to counter Levi’s movements and they found a rhythm that worked, and ran with it.

Their kisses eventually worked their way over each other’s cheeks and finally their mouths met. Like last time, an urgent hunger came over them and the temperature in the room shot up several degrees. Levi let his hands bury into the thick golden hair, destroying the slicked back style, feeling the dry hair gel breaking in his search for the naturally soft hair beneath. Meanwhile, Smiths’ hand crawled up his back and rested at the base of his skull, holding him firmly in place while he began plundering his mouth. It was all so perfect, it felt so right. They hadn’t technically stopped their roleplay but it felt like they’d left it far behind.

Levi felt Smith’s chest heave with effort and he pulled back to press their foreheads together.

“I’m really close.” Levi whimpered helplessly. “I’m so close…”

Smith met his eyes and nodded, moving both of their heads.

“Me too. Just hold onto me. I’ve got you.” As if in direct obedience to these words, Levi held tighter to those broad shoulders and he certainly needed to, as Smith suddenly went all out, stroking them as hard and rapidly as he could. It was so good that Levi had to stop rocking his hips, and instead stayed still, plastered to Smith’s body and whimpering into the side of his neck, clenching and unclenching his hands in the soft fabric of his shirt over his broad back. Finally Levi broke first, and with shaking thighs and a broken cry, he came in Smith’s hand and against his cock.

“Oh my god!” He gasped, when Smith didn’t slow down. Of course, he hadn’t come yet, but he apparently wasn’t letting go until he did.

“Smith…” Levi moaned, his entire body shaking violently in the wake of his release and the continued overstimulation.

“Oh shit, Smith, you’re evil!” As if his words were the catalyst, Smith grunted, his stroking faltered, and Levi could literally feel his balls spasm against his own, and felt the throb in his cock as he came.

“Ahhhh….good boy…” Smith mumbled, holding Levi tighter before letting him go to tuck himself away. Levi sunk down, jerking his legs out from under him to hang off the edge of the table, and once Smith saw that he had readjusted, he pulled him forward into another embrace. He just held him there, rubbing his back. Levi didn’t have the strength to hug back at the moment, so he just leaned into Smith’s arms.

They stayed that way for a few long moments as they caught their breaths and let their racing pulses calm back to steady rhythms. When they were both breathing lightly, Smith spoke, rubbing the back of Levi’s head where it lay on his chest.

“Sorry, I wasn’t very doctor-like there at the end, was I? I haven’t really even paused our roleplay.”

“Who cares.” Levi slurred. “I don’t care about the fucking roleplay right now.” He weakly brought his hands up to rest on Smith’s sides. “Is that horrible of me? I made such a fuss about it in the beginning.”

“No, it’s more flattering to me than anything else. We’ve found that line between roleplay and reality that works for us. Blurring or erasing that line isn’t unwelcome for either of us at this point. Don’t worry about it.”

Levi hadn’t thought he’d been worried until Smith told him not to be, then he didn’t let himself, period.

“You sure you’re ok with it though? Just…being more ourselves in these scenes?”

Smith pulled back just enough to cup Levi’s chin and tilt it toward to him. He gazed into Levi’s grey-blue eyes intently, reading something in him that Levi couldn’t deduce. Finally the man grinned, and his blue eyes looked very honest as he said,

“To be honest, and I don’t say this to pressure you or make any kind of presumptions, but I’d date you if you’d let me, no roleplay required.”

Levi stiffened a bit, not quite knowing how to take such blunt honesty. Part of him was so wary that he went on instant alert. Another part of him sprang to life and began waving victory flags. Outwardly he looked stunned. Smith’s warm smile faltered and the gentle brushing of his thumb on Levi’s cheek ceased.

“Should I not have said that?” He asked, and he sounded so fragile at that moment that Levi wanted to do all he could to reassure him.

“No, it’s alright.” He said, though he sounded like he was trying to convince himself. “That did catch me off guard, but…well…I’d probably date you too.”

A small, hopeful smile crept onto Smith’s face, but then faded as quickly as it came. All the surety seemed to melt off him, and he looked regretful.

“Real names and all, huh?” He muttered, and then dropped his hand and released Levi entirely. He stepped back and obviously was distracting himself by putting away the lotion and oil bottles on the shelves, and then taking far too much time arranging what didn’t need to be arranged in so simple a set up. Then he began cleaning them both up with another warm towel.

“You brought it up.” Levi carefully pointed out. “But I wasn’t going to make you spill your real identity just at the mention of dating. I mean obviously if you are serious and we did end up dating I’d have to know your name, but…”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Smith said softly, not meeting Levi’s eyes.

“So you didn’t mean it?” Levi questioned, still keeping his tone nonconfrontational, but there was tension in him all the same. Smith shook his head.

“No, I did. I just wasn’t going to say that so soon.” A tiny smile managed to spring to his lips. “Sometimes being around you makes me say things I don’t intend to, just because…you bring out a lot in me, I suppose.”

Levi accepted the large, warm towel that Smith wrapped around his shoulders and pulled over his lap to cover him. Its heat seeped into him and felt so nice and comfortable that Levi had to close his eyes briefly to enjoy it. Then he lifted one hand and placed it delicately over Smith’s arm, trailing it down to take his hand.

“No worries, Smith, I’m not pressuring you for any kind of commitment or anything. But, just so you know, though, I’d be open to that…”

“You…you would?” Smith asked, looking absolutely so adorable and flustered that Levi had to resist leaning up to kiss him. The next second the blond head shook from side to side. “I’m sorry…”

Levi did kiss him at that, just a light peck on the back of his hand, which he continued to hold, stroking the top with his thumb.

“Stop apologizing, it’s cool, ok?”

“It’s just…since my face got scarred no one’s really accepted me romantically. I know this is technically roleplay, not romance, but you know what I mean. You barely blink an eye at my scar, you…touch it…no one touches it. I know I’m not quite mutilated or anything, but it’s not pretty. It means a lot that you accept me, even as a roleplay partner it means the world to me.”

Levi’s heart ached for Smith, seeing his humanity, his vulnerability was almost more of a gift than the role he offered Levi in the first place.

“Roleplay. Dating. I’d accept you in either world.” Levi said evenly, trying to keep his tone casual.

Smith’s face broke into a more happy and content expression than Levi had ever seen before, and the big man once more pulled Levi in to snuggle against his chest. When he spoke, Levi could feel the heat of his words on the shell of his ear, and it made him shiver delightfully.

“Thank you, so much. I feel the same.”

The moment stretched, and then they pulled apart with clearing throats and awkward smiles. Smith clapped Levi lightly on his shoulders and held him at arm’s length as he asked,

“When do you want to meet next?”

Levi blew out a breath that ruffled his bangs and twisted his mouth in thought.

“I would say tomorrow night, but I’m afraid I’m not available.”

“That’s just about the same for me, too.” Smith said.

“Oh? Because of that demanding on-call job of yours?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow. Smith chuckled.

“Something like that, yes.”

“Alright, um…how about in two days? Same time, old room?”

Smith nodded, and patted Levi on the cheek gently. As he spoke, his voice lowered to a deep rumble.

“Sounds good. I’ll come up with some reasoning by then, and if you’d like…I can give you what you’ve been asking me for.”

Excitement crept back up Levi’s spine, and he bit his lip. The action drew Smith’s eyes to his mouth, and when Levi realized, he released his lip and licked it instead.

“Really?”

“Really. Don’t worry, I feel it’s the right time. I’ll bring everything we’ll need.”

Levi sighed, and it came out sounding more like a little moan, and Smith cupped the back of his neck, leaning down to kiss him sweetly on the mouth. Levi clung onto his arms, wanting more, but Smith pulled back, putting distance between them.

“You’re ready for round two, aren’t you?” He teased.

“Hell yes. With you, I’m always ready for round whatever.” Levi affirmed, pulling the warm towel tighter against him.

“Well, you’ll have to wait a few days. You can do that for me, can’t you?”

“I’ll always follow dr.’s orders.” Levi said, deliberately licking his lips.

“God, you’re a little prince.” Smith said, shaking his head and looking fondly at him. “I really like that quality about you.”

Levi couldn’t help his smile.

“I’ve never been called that by anyone other than you, but I could get used to it.”

“I’ll do my best to see that you do.” Smith assured him, as he headed for the door. “Until next time, your highness.”

The infernal man even had the nerve to give a small, almost elegant bow to Levi on his way out. Levi saluted him in response, and when the door closed after Smith, he broke down into the biggest, goofiest grin.

 

)))((((

 

While Levi regretted that he had to attend the gala rather than spend another night with Dr. Smith, he couldn’t deny that he was looking forward to it.

Levi had been to high-end parties like this before, but it had been a while. Thankfully, his tuxedo still fit him like a glove thanks to his exercise routine, and the fact that he’d spent more on it than he intended to spend on any suit for the rest of his life. Even the tie, a gorgeously satiny thing of platinum grey, was a pricey one. When he was readying himself, he thought about slicking his hair back. It had been a while since he’d worn it like that, and it did look much more suave than the way he normally wore it down.

He dug around in his bathroom cupboards before finding and pulling out the bottle of hair gel. He applied just enough to keep his bangs back, combing them over on a slight part. He admired himself in the mirror, not used to seeing so much of his forehead because of his bangs. But it showed off his eyes. They were steely grey-blue and he had always liked them, and been complimented on them before. Though over the years they had become lined with care, and more often than naught faint circles would cradle them from lack of sleep or too much caffeine.

Lately, though, he’d been getting much more sleep than usual due to being to regularly released and relaxed in the evenings. It was all he could do to drive himself home in the evenings after the club without falling asleep at the wheel. He did think, considering his eyes in the mirror, that the circles were much more faded than usual. Assured in that fact, Levi began to dress in the prize of his wardrobe. He started with the very best he had in underclothes; a fine white tank and pair of satiny black boxers. It only felt right to wear these things beneath the fine suite. Any old undershirt and boxers just wouldn’t follow. Then the pressed white dress shirt, tucked into the pants fastened with a stiff leather belt. Cufflinks next, then the tailored vest, with its silky grey backpiece and darker grey front. Finally, the crowning jewel that was the suit jacket.

Valkyrie came to stare at him as he examined himself in his full-length mirror. He grinned at her and did a little turn.

“Do I look good, girl?” Valkyrie began wagging her tail and trotted toward him. He bent over to scratch her ears. “I know, I know, I need the shoes to finish the whole thing off, even if these dress socks are fine to look at on their own.”

Levi slipped into the glossy shoes, then fiddled around with his wallet, key, and cell phone. After being sure he looked the part and had everything he needed on him, he said goodbye to Valkyrie and went on his way to the gala.

It was a good forty-minute drive to the mansion where the gala was being held, and it took a while sitting in the valet parking line before Levi could hand over his car keys and go inside. The big stone mansion was lit up against the backdrop of the post-sunset sky, the late summer air warm, but with a cool breeze. Levi climbed the small flights of stairs, passing the terraces and decorative floral arrangements outside the house. His client, along with his wife, were greeting their guests at the door. They looked every bit the happy, rich couple; fine clothes, big smiles, and their little baby son sporting his little tux in his mother’s arms.

“Levi Ackerman, good to see you could make it!” The man said as he shook Levi’s hand. “This is my wife, Leah, and our son, Jonesy.”

“Pleased to meet you, ma’am.” Levi said, nodding instead of shaking hands, since hers were full holding the bubbly little boy. He reached out a finger to the infant, though, who seized it and refused to let go.

“Jonesy,” he said, a little grin fighting his lips, “pleased to meet you too, little man.”

The baby tried to draw Levi’s finger up to his chubby lips, but his father laughingly wrested it out of his son’s grasp.

“He likes you! But I don’t think you want him to use your finger as a pacifier. Anyway, I’m so glad to see that the one responsible for this beautiful home’s restoration could make it to it’s first open house. Enjoy yourself, please!”

Levi nodded, and politely passed the couple to enter the big, wooden doors. He had worked on this mansion for a long time, getting all the details right, working with the contractor, overseeing the plans, and now he was going to enjoy seeing it in its full glory and filled with people.

Levi couldn’t deny that, though he could find the attitude of these kinds of higher-ups tiresome, he did enjoy the lavishness of these kinds of parties. Getting him there was the hard part, but once he was there, he enjoyed himself for a while. Levi started sipping with delight at the fine champagne out of the tall flute he took from the drink table, and then did what he liked best at these types of events; sit back and watch the crowd. There were plenty of beautiful gowns, flashy jewelry, expensive cologne and perfume, and suits. It was glamorous, and every now and again that was a nice change of pace. Not that it wasn’t all pretentions as hell and an obvious excuse to see who could outdo each other. It was amazing to Levi to just slowly walk amongst the groups and overhear all the fancy ways people could roundabout insult each other with the politest words.

It was amusing, in a way, he supposed. No skin off his back. He worked his ass off to be good enough at what he did to earn an invitation to a party as high-end as this, and he was going to enjoy it. He mingled for a while, meaning he floated from circle to circle and said as little as possible, then made himself a plate from the refreshment table and sat down at one of the round tables with beautiful centerpieces. The table he chose was inside one of the ballrooms, which had been fixed with tables and chairs. The star of this room, architecturally, was the ceiling and the beautiful glass chandelier hanging from it. Levi had done a lot of planning to be sure the walls and ceiling would be sound enough to support the weight of such an ornate decoration.

Levi was so engrossed in admiring the end result of so much of his effort, that he’d eaten through most of his finger foods without once looking at who was around him. He was just considering going to check out what was on the dessert table, when someone deliberately sat down in the empty chair opposite him. Levi’s lips parted on a gasp, and he dropped the thin cracker he’d been about to eat.

Smith sat there, blond hair extra-gelled back tonight in an elegant style. He cut a fine figure in a black tux and white dress shirt. His sky-blue tie looked dyed-to-match with his eyes, along with a perfectly folded pocket square of the same color. A big, white, blinding smile was on his face, and nearly hurt Levi to look at, it was so charming.

“Good evening.” Smith said, in a teasing attempt at formality.

Levi had to take another minute to gather his wits before responding with a weak,

“Hey…”

Smith leaned forward over the table, resting one arm atop it as he tilted his head.

“Did I scare you?”

“Uh…no…not really…I don’t think so…”

Levi’s voice was shaky with nerves. Smith didn’t draw attention to it, just said,

“This is quite the coincidence, isn’t it? We have the same client.”

Levi scooped his jaw up out of his lap and cleared his throat. His heart was pounding like mad, every inch of him from his body to his mind absolutely in shock and joy that this man was here, outside the club, talking to him. It was difficult the balance the two ends of the emotional spectrum.

“Laurence, then?” He asked, in a wheezy voice.

The blond man flicked his eyes across the room to the middle-aged man laughing in a circle of guests, Leah and Jonesy right at his elbow.

“Well, technically my real client is his wife.”

Picking up his cracker again, Levi deliberately took a bite, chewing slowly to stall and give him time to recover. It was difficult with those pools of blue pouring out on him with such focus and adoration. Yet it filled Levi with warmth at the same time, and that helped him to calm down. This was a wonderful turn of events, and now at least he had someone he wanted to interact with at an event like this. He might as well take advantage and enjoy Smith’s company. He swallowed his mouthful before casting his eyes up and down Smith and saying,

“She must pay well. That suit must have cost a fortune.”

In response, Smith gazed down at his suit, and then brushed a few fingers over his shoulder like he was shooing away dust.

“It wasn’t something I needed to buy every day, or even every year. But every man needs a good suit. Might as well make it an expensive one.”

Those blue eyes then pinned Levi down, and trailed slowly over him, across his clothes. Levi felt his skin shiver, as though that glance alone was brushing it.

“You’re one to talk about expensive suits while you’re wearing Armani.”

Levi’s neck flushed beneath his pricey collar, and he changed the subject by jerking his head toward Smith’s drink glass.

“What’s your drink?”

Smith held up the small, round glass with a grin.

“Black Russian. I wanted something more than just champagne.”

Levi eyed the drink for a second.

“Care for a sip?” Smith asked.

“Why not? It instantly feels like we’re on a date anyway.”

Levi had no idea how those words had been ripped from his mouth but he couldn’t take them back now. Smith only smiled wider at the words, and slid his drink across the tabletop toward him. Levi lifted it to his lips and took a delicate sip. The dark taste burned liquid courage down his throat and into his belly. He tipped the glass appreciatively at Smith.

“Excellent choice.” He took yet another small sip.

“Hey!” Smith lightly protested. Levi rolled his eyes, passing the glass back.

“It’s good, and you offered. Give me a break.”

Smith took a sip as well now that he had his drink back, eyes closing a moment at the taste.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, but I’m very happy that I spotted you.”

Levi made a humming sound and looked out over the sea of people.

“I’m surprised that you did; it would have been easy enough to miss me with so many people in here. Then again, I don’t know how I didn’t see your glowing blond head above everybody else’s.”

A chuckle escaped Smith and he stole a cracker off Levi’s plate, as if in retaliation for the stolen sip of his drink.

“I have to confess, I saw you the moment you came in. I happened to be in the right place at the right time.”

“Why didn’t you throw yourself at me right away,” Levi asked, fighting a grin, “you seem like the clingy type.”

“Pot calling the kettle black, in my opinion, your highness. But I wanted to watch you for a while.”

“That’s not creepy at all.” Levi muttered into his own champagne flute.

“I couldn’t help it.” Smith said, shrugging his shoulders. “You looked so adorable wandering around in the midst of people so much taller than you.”

Levi’s cheeks darkened, but for some reason the comment didn’t anger him. Smith went on after leaving a pause in case Levi wanted to call him out.

“Did you know you bite your lips when you’re trying to make a decision?”

Levi raised one eyebrow and cocked his head in confusion.

“What?”

“When you were picking out which foods you wanted. You bit your lip. You did it when choosing which prepared drink to select too.”

Unable to help the little laugh, Levi let it break from his lips, and he leaned back in his chair.

“You sound like such a creepy stalker right now.”

Smith pretended to look hurt and retorted,

“I was going for something along the lines of ‘romantically admiring from afar’.”

“Still creepy as hell.” Levi chuckled. “But it seems somehow fitting for you to do something like that.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Smith said. “But honestly, I didn’t really follow you around purposefully. Once I knew you were here, I just kept an eye out for you and happened to see what you were doing.”

“Oh, I feel much less stalked now.”

What was this all about? Levi couldn’t keep the smile off his face, couldn’t stop the mirth from bubbling up from some inexplicable source inside him. Smith was just…fun. This easy banter was so charming and ridiculous at the same time, and Levi loved it. It felt more natural and content than anything had for him in a long time. Smith was just opening his mouth to say something else, when Laurence suddenly appeared at their table.

“Ah! Smith! It seems you and Mr. Ackerman have made friend, eh?”

Levi’s heart jolted. Smith’s face seemed to go white. But before either of them could recover, Laurence continued,

“Pointing out all your bragging points in this house, Ackerman? All the secret architectural details credited to you and your firm?”

“Something like that!” Levi said, too loudly and quickly.

“Yes, as a matter of fact,” Smith cut in, helping him out, “he was just about to take me out to the terrace!”

As if in sync, they both rose from their seats, drinks in hand, showing every intention of moving away.

“Good idea!” Laurence laughed. “That was a bit of a trick, wasn’t it, Ackerman? Getting all that masonry taken care of?”

“It sure was, and I’m going to show it off for you.” Levi said in what he hoped was an excited tone, not a completely freaked out one.

“Oh, show it off for yourself!” Laurence said cheerily. “Your work deserves recognition.”

“Thank you, sir.” Levi managed, and then turned and strode away, feeling the rush of air that indicated Smith following behind him.

They stole through the thick crowd of people inside, and finally left the house by a row of glass doors leading out onto a huge terrace. It overlooked the garden and hedges surrounding the mansion, and was beautifully lit up and decorated.

Levi planted himself in one of the only spots not taken up by a group of people yet, in the very corner of the terrace, between the wall of the house and great stone railing. He placed down his glass on top of the stone and sighed, rubbing his eyes. Smith took up the space beside him, close enough to ensure their speech would be private, but giving Levi enough space so that he didn’t feel closed in. They stayed that way for several long, awkward moments.

“So,” Levi finally said, clearing his throat. “You're an idiot. You used your real last name?”

Smith gave a guilty smile and a shrug.

“When your last name already sounds like a fake one you get a bit relaxed.”

 Levi rolled his eyes.

“I suppose I can't fault you for that. Still, it’s pretty careless of you. Especially when you seem just as concerned about protecting your identity as I am.”

“I'm sorry about what happened just now.” Smith apologized softly.

Levi scoffed lightly.

“Why? It's not your fault.”

“It’s just, I made such a big deal about it last night…and here, we both learned part of the truth regardless. If that makes you uncomfortable…you don't have to talk to me if you'd rather not.”

Levi turned, facing Smith directly, his face tipped up a little so he could look him in the face.

“Do you want to get rid of me?”

“Not at all I…I really am glad to see you like this. Your hair is stunning in that style. Though I prefer it loose.”

Levi had to contain the unexpected happiness he felt upon hearing that.

“You're not bad yourself out of that lab coat.” Levi admitted forcing himself to look Smith in the eyes as he said it, though he felt his cheeks heat. “And I didn't think that it was possible for you to look better.”

The smile that spread on the other man's face was infectious and soon Levi couldn't help but crack one as well. The atmosphere became much more relaxed at this, and Smith’s expression took on a light-hearted air. He leaned back and took a sip of his drink, before eyeing Levi and saying,

“I've seen you in a suit briefly, that time you were late to the scene. But now that I have a chance to really look at you...”

He left it hanging rubbing his chin and studying Levi up and down. The smaller man was actually waiting intently to hear Smith’s appraisal of his outfit.

“You look very fine. But, nothing beats that hospital gown.”

A snort of amusement left Levi before he could act upset.

“We have opposite opinions of each other’s attire it seems.” Levi said. “Maybe if I'd worn my old sweatpants and baggy hoodie, you’d change your mind.”

Smith shook his head, still looking Levi up and down.

“I'll bet you look darling in baggy clothes.”

To cover up just how much that comment turned him on, Levi retorted with,

“Well it’s too bad that you don’t like me in a suit, because I wear suits every day.”

“I didn’t say that I didn’t like you in a suit.” Smith protested. “Just that you look the most breath-taking when you’re relaxed…or in clothes that make you look vulnerable. But, I think I know why I think that. Do something for me, and take your jacket off for a second.”

Levi felt the bass in Smith's voice role through him and he had to take a small breath to recover.

“Why?”

“You look so sheik in those cloths, but I think what I don’t like is the jacket. It bulks you up a bit.”

“That's the idea.” Levi mused as he carefully started shrugging out of his suit jacket. “I'm a small man in a big business; I need every advantage.”

He rested his jacket over the railing and tried to pretend he didn't feel those piercing blue eyes on him.

“It's as I thought.” Smith leaned in making it look like he was just pointing something out to Levi. “I don't care for the jacket but you look mouth-watering in that vest.”

“R-Really?” Levi asked skeptically trying to avoid the stirring arousal in his groin. He could feel Smith’s heat, he was so close. To make matters worse, Smith’s hand came up to very casually pat his back. It may have looked cordial to anyone watching, but it felt exactly the opposite, filling Levi with screaming desire at the light touch.

“It wraps around your little waist so nicely, that's why. Shows off your pert ass in those expensive pants, too.”

Swallowing, Levi retorted quickly.

“I should punch you for calling me little.”

“Come on, I know you love it.”

 A moment of not unwelcome tension passed before Levi felt Smith back away from him.

“Sorry.” He said a second later.

“No worries.” Levi answered picking up his jacket. He didn't put it back on. “You…you’re right. And…I’ll never turn down a compliment from you.”

“That's good to know. I could drown you in them if you wanted me to.”

“I can't swim.” Levi deadpanned. Smith raise an eyebrow at him and held his gaze skeptically. Levi broke a second later. “Okay fine I can swim but I was only picking up on your metaphor. I'm not... I'm not really used to compliments to be honest.”

Smith leaned easily against the thick stone balcony on his elbows, making him a bit shorter than Levi.

“That's too bad. Everyone needs someone to make them feel good about themselves.”

Levi fought the urge to reach out and run his hands down that broad back, wrapped in that fine suit.

“What about you then?” Levi found himself asking. “Who compliments you?”

 Smith rocked easily through his hips a little.

“My clients. At my job.”

“That's right I have no idea what you do.”

“Ditto.”

Levi wanted to ask, he wanted to know, which startled him. The intensity with which he cared made him begin to question himself. At the same time Smith wasn't pressing him for an answer either. Did that mean he didn't care as much? He'd met Smith to fulfill his fantasy, not to find a date. And yet...

“I hope I'm not ruining anything by saying this...” Smith's voice was low, secretive. “But, even talking polite banter, all I can think about is tearing you out of that suit and ravaging you… would you like...to get out of here?”

Levi could have coughed up his heart it jumped so high into his throat. At first, he couldn't speak, his mind awash with images and sensations brought on by that suggestion. Then he downed the last of the champagne in his glass, placing it down as delicately as he could without smashing it, and swished back into his jacket.

“Where?” He asked, voice husky with sudden, overwhelming desire. Smith sounded equally rough and eager as he answered,

“Holiday Inn down the road. I'll meet you there. I'll call and get a room on the way over. Wait for me to leave before you get your own car.”

“Right. Please, hurry.”

Smith trailed a hand over Levi's shoulders before he left, and it sent electricity through Levi's spine. Levi forced himself to wait five minutes before picking up his car from the valet. He also forced himself not to speed on the highway. His body was raging out of control and he wasn’t even with Smith right this second. Yet still, his heart pounded, his cock was so hard it was chaffing even against the fine boxers and dress pants, and he couldn’t keep his mind from running wild with all the things he wanted Smith to do to him once they got to their room. A hotel room. How shamefully exciting. Levi hadn't felt this excited in a long time. Roleplay wasn't even on his mind. He just wanted Smith. His big hands, strong body, full lips. This rush of excitement and desperation made him feel like a teenager again but ten times better.

When he arrived, doing his best not to sprint through the front doors, he found Smith waiting for him in the very nice lobby. The man waved his key card at him, giving him an enormous smile. He’d ditched his suit jacket, and he seemed to glow all the brighter without the black jacket to temper his shirt’s whiteness, and the gold of his hair. Neither of them cared about whatever staff might be around to see and judge them, they only had eyes for each other and as Levi grew closer he felt like his skin heated up a fraction with every step he took toward Smith. Without a word, but with hot gazes between them, they both headed to the elevator. Levi sidestepped to take the stairs instead. They booked it up two flights before Levi turned and seized Smith by his lapels and met him halfway for a wild, messy, hot kiss. They both tasted alcohol in each other's mouths.

Levi felt himself be pushed back against the wall. His shoulders connected with a dull thud, and his arms slid up and around Smith’s neck. It was insanely spontaneous and probably not wise, but Levi loved it. He destroyed Smith’s neatly combed hair, fingers eating up its softness. Smith in return was running his huge hands all over Levi’s waist and back, reaching down to cup at his ass and squeeze it hard.

Time ceased to exist, and Levi had no idea how long they were there, making out like horney teenagers in a public stairwell. It wasn’t until a door closed loudly somewhere on the other side of the wall in the distance that they tore away from each other, red-faced and panting heavily.

“Come on.” Smith said, snatching Levi’s hand and pulling him up the next flight of stairs and into the third-floor hallway. Thankfully their room was nearby, and when Smith released Levi’s hand to fumble with the card key, Levi plastered himself to that broad back, rubbing his face against his crisp white shirt. He inhaled the scent of fabric softener and the dim scent of Smith’s sweat.

“You smell so good.” He mumbled against the shirt, taking a purposefully loud deep breath. He slid his hands around Smith’s waist, groping a trail up to his chest, feeling firm muscles all along the way.

Finally, the door unlocked and Smith turned, seized Levi around the waist, and literally hoisted him off his feet to carry him into the room. Levi made a small sound of surprise before wrapping his legs around Smith’s waist and holding on while he was planted against the nearest wall and kissed breathless again. The door closed on them with a loud crash, being a heavy hotel room door. Smith fumbled in the dark and found the light switch before returning to the task of delving into Levi’s mouth. There were a few times in Levi’s past when he’d been held up against a wall for a make-out session, since he was so small, and he’d always loved it. It had been so long, and he’d almost forgotten how it felt. He couldn’t deny that he’d fantasized about Smith holding him up like this, but the reality was so much better.

However, neither of them was in their twenties anymore, and Smith eventually hauled him over to the neatly made hotel bed, and dropped them both onto it. Levi felt the wind knocked out of him at the sudden weight of Smith on top of him, but he loved it and he clutched at him wildly as they began to kiss again. He felt big fingers groping for his buttons, slipping them free one by one until he parted Levi’s vest and shirt at the same time and slid his hands beneath to feel his chest. Levi fought to break the kiss, pushing Smith back to start undoing his buttons too. While denied access to Levi’s mouth, Smith began to kiss and suckle at Levi’s neck and collarbone.

“Get out of these!” Levi protested in a groan, tugging the end of the white shirt out of his dress pants. They both took a minute to kick off their shoes and pants, tearing the coverlet off the bed and turning on the bedside lamp before they fell into it again. Smith pinned Levi’s arms above his head, holding him down and just looking at him. Levi panted, trying to catch his breath in the pause.

“I’ve never been able to tell you how beautiful I think you are.” Smith said, his voice breathy and more out of control than Levi had ever heard it. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Levi was already flushed, but he could swear his cheeks burst into flames at the compliment.

“Th-thank you.” He answered, uncharacteristically meek. “But have you taken a look in the mirror lately?”

As he spoke, Levi’s eyes traveled over Smith’s big shoulders, down to his chest. He wasn’t exactly buff, or even built the best; there was a slight bit of weight at his middle, not enough to be called overweight but enough to suggest a comfortable lifestyle. However, he still had just enough definition in just the right places on his big body to be attractive. There was a smattering of golden hair that seemed to glow in the low light of the hotel lamp. Levi wanted to brush his fingers over that gorgeous blonde hair, but his wrists were still held captive in Smith’s massive hand. He squirmed, arching his back and panting with the desire that coursed through him. Smith chuckled and leaned down to soothe him with a kiss. His thick chest hair tickled Levi’s own nearly-bare-chest and his nipples went from interested to pebble-hard so fast that he let out an embarrassing squeak into Smith’s mouth. Smith pulled back at the sound.

“You ok?”

Levi huffed exasperatedly.

“My nipples are rock hard because of your damn sexy chest hair!” He explained in a desperate rush of words. A single gold eyebrow shot up playfully at Levi’s admission.

“Really? Hmmm…” Blue eyes lowered to said nipples. They were dark pink and taut with desire. “You know…I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I got to see your chest…Last night just wasn’t enough.”

Dipping his head, Smith planted firm kisses up the center of Levi’s chest.

“Oh yes…please yes…” Levi breathed, quivering beneath him. He felt the heat of Smith’s laughter as he neared his goal. “Oh, please…”

A flicker of hot wetness against his right nipple and Levi went still. Smith’s warm tongue teased at the sensitive nub and it felt so good. He flexed his slender hands in Smith’s firm gasp, and let out a shuddering sigh. At the sound, full lips closed over his nipple and began pulling at it, Smith’s tongue circling relentlessly. Levi’s cock jumped at the sparks of pleasure that ran through him, and he wiggled his hips. One of Smith’s hands came down to grasp one side of his waist, holding him down. He switched off at that and began suckling at the twin. Levi let out a moan and tossed his head back against the pillow. Smith hummed, and it rumbled through Levi’s flesh beautifully. He jerked in response and tried to arch up and rub his groin against Smith’s, but he underestimated how strong Smith’s single hand was and it held him in place. Levi pushed harder, challenging that strength. Smith responded by abandoning his nipples and flattened his body down to Levi’s.

Oh yes, that was better…that warm, solid body slid against his teasingly, Smith’s full weight behind the movement. The wealth of warm flesh was overwhelmingly good, unlike anything they had felt together before. As much as Smith had done to him there was so much they had never shared. Levi had to bat away a feeling of sadness at that thought, and it was replaced by another, all-consuming thought…he wanted to do everything with Smith. Roleplay be damned, he wanted all of his man.

“Give it all to me…” He gasped as Smith returned to mouthing his nipples. “Let me touch you, too…”

“Hmmm...you didn’t say ‘please’.”

“Fucking damnit!” Levi growled, thrusting uselessly beneath the much larger man. A laugh escaped the blond.

“That didn’t sound like a ‘please’ to me.”

“Bastard!” Levi hissed, rolling his eyes without malice in his tone. “Please…I want to touch you for once.”

Smith grinned and rolled off him. Levi pounced, pushing Smith flat on his back and straddled him. Slender hands came to wrap around Smith’s strong neck and tugged him into a hungry kiss. Warm hands came to cup his hips. After kissing themselves breathless, Levi leaned up onto his knees, tugging Smith to sit up and face him. Sitting in his lap like that, face-to-face with him, Levi felt so small. It was wonderful. He gazed at all that smooth skin and golden hair and laid his hands on Smith’s chest. Instantly he registered the softness of that downy, honeyed hair.

“God, your hair is…soft…” Levi trailed off, realizing how odd of a statement that was, stroking Smith’s chest hair with eager fingers. Smith’s hands ran up his back, stopping to hold his shoulders, heat pouring from them.

“You have a thing for hairy men?” He teased, sneaking in a kiss to Levi’s forearm as he kept petting Smith’s chest. Levi scowled at him.

“No! But…it looks and feels hot on you…” He blushed while saying it. Smith kissed his red cheeks

“You are so cute sometimes.”

Levi nudged Smith’s head away so he could continue his exploration. The column of Smith’s neck looked especially alluring, and he latched his mouth there, running his hands down his sides.

“Oh….you’re hungry, aren’t you?” Smith gasped, big fingers rubbing at his shoulder. Levi didn’t answer him, but kept devouring Smith’s neck. He quickly and roughly trailed down to his shoulder. As he worked Smith began to let his fingers wander down to slide under Levi’s boxers and cup his bare ass.

“You have a gorgeous ass.” Smith told him huskily, pulling the fabric down to expose Levi’s nether regions. Levi shivered and thrust his pelvis forward. A rough gasp was torn from him when the sensitive skin of his cock brushed tufts of hair on Smith’s midriff. He gripped Smith and let his head drop to his shoulder. A warm hand left it’s fellow to hold a single cheek, and grasped Levi’s cock firmly.

“God…yes…” Levi moaned, thrusting his hips in time to the stroking. “Oh my god, you…I wanted to…”

“It’s alright.” Smith cooed in his ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Levi almost whined, starting to thrust quicker into Smith’s hand. “I want you in me.”

The other man slowed his hand, and went still.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes, please!”  Levi begged, beginning to smother Smith’s face in kisses. “I’ve wanted you to for so long now. I’ve been waiting and waiting…and you promised me that next time you would. Well, we may not be at the club, but we’re here, and you promised!”

When Smith tipped them over Levi pressed himself to his side, wrapped his own arms around his partner and kissed him deeply.

“I don’t have any condoms.” Smith muttered breathlessly. “Or lube.”

Levi had to stop and consider that. Even at the best of times going bareback was uncomfortable for him and his tiny channel.

“The complimentary lotion!” He snapped. “In the bathroom!”

He lunged up off the bed, and yelped as he tripped and nearly fell over because his boxers were still around his knees. He heard a stifled chortle from the bed, and he flipped Smith off before shucking the underwear entirely and rushing to the bathroom. He knocked over all the little bottles on the counter in his haste to find the right one, then hurried back into the room. Smith held out his long arms for him, and Levi dove into them, pressing the lotion into his hand.

“On your knees, or on your back?” Smith asked as he popped the lid off. Levi unashamedly rolled onto his back and lifted his knees to his chest, holding his legs open.

“No condom…” Smith said hesitantly. Levi huffed impatiently.

“We’ve already shoved our dicks in each other’s mouths and rubbed them against each other, we both know we’re clean. Please, hurry before your contemplation makes me soft!”

That was enough for Smith, and he tapped a bit of lotion into his fingers and wasted no time smearing it against Levi’s entrance. Levi closed his eyes and tilted his head back, enjoying the feel of those slick fingertips rubbing at him.

“I’ve wanted to be inside you, too…” Smith admitted softly. “I avoided it in role play because…I just didn’t want to be anyone but myself for something so intimate.”

Levi stilled to make it easier for Smith to work on him. It was true; for all that ‘Dr. Smith’ had done to him, he’d never actually inserted his fingers without gloves before. So, when a single finger breeched him it was so warm, so…intimate, just like he’d said. As always, Smith took it slow, gently working up to one knuckle, then two, then a second finger freely in and out until Levi panted and begged him to get on with it. Smith complied, pulling out and tapping out more lotion to slick himself up. When he positioned himself over Levi the smaller man slid all his limbs around him. Smith leaned their foreheads together and they breathed heavily together for a second, the hot tip of Smith’s cock burning at Levi’s entrance.

“You ready?” He whispered.

“Fuck yes, please…” Levi whispered, clinging harder to the larger man. With a deep breath, Smith pressed his hips forward. Levi grunted and shook as he was filled with the delicious heat and pressure. Slowly, carefully, almost lovingly, Smith pushed his way in, moaning and pressing his face into Levi’s dark hair. He dropped a hand to hold his hip as he finally sunk in to the hilt. He stopped and Levi could feel his big frame shaking with effort to hold still.

“It’s ok,” Levi breathed shortly. “You can move. I’m ready.”

“Are you?” Smith gasped, his hands shaking terribly as they held on to Levi. “You’re so tight…”

“Yes, yes, come on!” Levi sounded so wanton and desperate, but he was beyond caring. Now that he could feel the heavy pulse of Smith’s shaft deep within his body, all he wanted was for it to spear him again and again.

Smith did as he was told, and began to thrust in and out, at a steady pace, while gasps and whimpers escaped from them both. It was wild, messy, hot, and everything that they had both been wanting for weeks now.

“Oh, you feel amazing…” Smith crooned brokenly into Levi’s ear, as he rolled his hips in delight. “I haven’t felt this…in so long…”

“Don’t stop…” Levi begged, voicing that one all-consuming fear that plagued partners in the bedroom when things were feeling so good.

“Oh, I won’t, your highness. This feels too good.”

Their speech was replaced for long moments by sounds. Beautiful sounds of pleasure and delight taken in one another, as Smith set the pace gradually quicker and quicker, bumping against Levi’s prostate and sending thrills of pleasure through him, while Levi did what he could to meet the thrusts. The slapping of flesh on flesh was loud in the silence of the hotel room, filling it with the aura of naughty, filthy activities. Levi’s back rubbed against the sheets as the weight of Smith crashing into him over and over jerked his body on the mattress. Levi clung tightly to him, hands wandering when they could, to grasp a handful of flesh here, run over firm muscles there. It was all so wonderful, being surrounded by warm flesh, panting, whining, moaning, sweet broken words of adoration that meant this other person wanted him this way…it was bliss.

It was easy to sense when it all changed; when the desperation and urgency rose to unavoidable levels, to the point where rational thought was abandoned. Smith pulled back, sitting up on his knees, gripping Levi’s hips, and slamming his own forward with as much force and speed as he could manage, giving a few loud, bellowing sounds. Levi clutched at the sheets beside him, his feet curling and uncurling as the pleasure wracked through him. His own voice became higher pitched and needy as he watched Smith’s face; he looked like he was in pain, with his brows drawn tight and his mouth open and panting. It was beautiful.

“God, I’m close…” Smith grunted. “I can’t…stop…”

“Don’t!” Levi encouraged. “I’m close too. Please, let’s just come!”

A small chuckle came from Smith’s lips, sounding higher than usual, hanging from the tight string of his pleasure.

“Yes…yes…”

Blue eyes opened, fixed on Levi’s, and fought to stay open as Smith took up a pattern than would see them both up into the clouds. Levi could barely stand that gaze, in the midst of such sensation and joy.

“Levi…oh, god, Levi…”

Something thundered through his heart and mind at those words, something both terrifying and wonderous. Even in the midst of such overwhelming pleasure, Levi managed to grate out,

“The hell?! How do…you…know my name?!”

Smith didn’t seem to register the question, as he didn’t answer for another several beats.

“Party…” He gasped out. “I pointed you out…and asked…I’m sorry…”

“Fine, I don’t care…Just don’t stop…”

Smith didn’t, and it only took another minute for the thrusting to become erratic, for the short grunts to come, for their blood to boil over…Levi broke first, the pleasure overwhelming him and forcing itself out of his cock and all over their stomachs. Smith faltered as Levi’s body clamped down around him, and with a few more staggering thrusts and a great groan, his own hot seed shot out deep inside Levi. They both collapsed, panting harshly like they’d just run a marathon, hot and sweaty and stuck together. Like before, Smith’s weight was welcome atop Levi, but even though he wanted to keep clinging to him, his arms had lost all their power, and dropped lifelessly to the mattress.

Not wanting to smother Levi, Smith eventually rolled off of him after several long moments spent recovering their breaths and mouthing at each other’s skin. Smith groped for Levi’s hand, and clasped it gently as he lay beside him, his other arm across Levi’s waist.

“That was insane.” Levi breathed into the stillness once they had their panting slowed to mere heavy breathing.

“But amazing.” Smith followed up with a mirth-filled chuckle. “It was so worth waiting for. You were so good…”

Levi scoffed and rolled onto his side, plastering himself against Smith and nuzzling into his shoulder. Smith threaded fingers through his hair and kissed his head and the curve of his ear.

“So were you,” Levi admitted, “better than anyone I’ve ever had, I think. I’m not just saying that, either.”

“Hmm, I’m flattered. You don’t seem the type to hand out false compliments.”

“Definitely not. I don’t believe in flattery.”

“I count myself blessed, then.” Smith said, rubbing his hand along Levi’s side, up to his shoulder.

“You going to start calling me by my real name, now that you know it?” Levi finally asked. A silence followed the question, and Smith’s voice was very quiet when he asked,

“Do you want me to?”

“I wouldn’t mind, if you wanted to. But…I’d…um…kinda like to know your first name, too, since you know mine now.”

Smith didn’t answer him at first, but he pulled Levi closer and sighed against his dark head.

“Don’t hate me, Levi, please…but…I need to wait just a while longer to tell you. I promise that I will, I absolutely promise you that. I just can’t tell you right now. The moment isn’t right.”

As he spoke, the man began to paw at Levi, stroke him lovingly, kiss along his skin, begging with everything he had for Levi to forgive him, the fear of rejection written in those actions as well. Levi read the meaning easily, and as frustrated as he felt, knew Smith could be taken at his word. Whatever his reasoning, it would become clear in time.

“Alright, Smith. But don’t drag your feet too long. I want to call you something other than ‘Smith’ or ‘doctor’. And if lying here together in a post-sex haze isn’t the right time to tell me your real name, I’m damned to figure out what you think is, but I’ll wait for you.”

At once Smith was speaking that wordless language again, pouring out his gratefulness on Levi by cuddling him closer, and huffing against his skin, stroking his head as he cradled it against him like he was something precious.

“Thank you, Levi. You’ll understand, I promise.”

 

))(((

 

Levi didn’t remember falling asleep. He hazily remembered Smith wiping the mess off of them both with a soapy washcloth, then snuggling back up to the man once they were both clean and smelling fresh…then Levi woke to massive discomfort and fear. It was pitch black in the room except the light filtering in under the door and from the window, and it was enough to give Levi a basic outline of everything in the room. In a panicked rush, Levi realized where he was and why, and that he had ignored one very important factor when it came to staying overnight anywhere else but his own home.

He sat up with a gasp and a curse, groping in the dark and finding the side table. The light came on in a painful flash of brilliance, and Levi make a sound of distress. He felt Smith stir beside him and make a quiet, sleepy sound, followed by,

“Levi, what’s wrong?”

“Uuug,” Levi groaned back, “my contacts…I forgot…”

With sleep-heavy fingers, he peeled the thin lenses from his eyes and flicked them away, not caring where they landed. He never tried to sleep in them, and when he did forget they became rough and gloppy at the same time, rubbing against his eyeballs. Levi didn’t care that he’d just wasted his last pair; they would be useless to him without saline anyway. Instantly his eyes felt soothed and, with a sigh, Levi dropped down limply onto the mattress again. A warm arm wrapped over him and tucked him in close to Smith’s side.

“You alright?” Smith muttered, pressing a sleepy kiss into the side of his neck.

“Yea, just blind now, is all…” Levi answered around a yawn, and then fell asleep almost at once.

When Levi woke again, it was early morning. The curtain had been drawn back just enough to light up the room, but not enough to wake him. He rolled onto his back, stretching a bit before glancing beside him. Smith was gone. That woke him up a bit, and with his extremely blurry vision he looked toward the bathroom, but the door was open and the room empty.

Had Smith run off on him? It didn’t seem like the kind of thing he would do. Squinting, Levi could see the man’s tie draped across the hotel chair. It had been on the floor last night, so he must have picked it up and put it there. There was a pile of other clothing that Levi ascertained to be his own, but the tie he could tell for sure because of the bright blue color. If Smith’s tie was here, then he was probably not gone, Levi rationalized. That calmed him a bit, knowing for a fact that Smith wasn’t the sort to sleep with someone and then take off before they woke up. So wherever he was, Levi trusted that the man had his reasons.

Levi let his mind wander to last night, not that it had anywhere else to go. Last night…he knew it probably wasn’t the smartest move considering neither of them seemed to want to be caught (though Levi wasn’t in the closet and could care less who knew) but Levi for one didn’t regret a second of it. Smith was…so wonderful. Levi sighed happily. He had expected to feel just the smallest bit guilty, but no, he felt incredibly content. He dozed for a while, nearly falling asleep again, until the sound of the door opening woke him up a bit more. He blinked and saw the fuzzy shape of Smith maneuvering through the door. He held two coffee cups and a plate of something, and had to work to get through the door and close it without catastrophe.

“Morning.” Smith called quietly, seeing that he was awake and depositing the plate on the table before heading toward the bed.

“Mmm…” Levi groaned. “Too early…”

Smith chuckled came to sit on the bed next to him, dangling one of the coffee cups in his line of sight.

“I brought caffeine.”

Levi looked at it, then pulled himself into a reclining position. He reached for the cup and took it, glad to see that it was large.

“Better be good.” He mumbled, pulling up one of his knees to brace his foot on the mattress. He took his first sip through the opening of the lid, and shuddered. He closed his eye briefly in delight, and at the same time the sheet over his leg slipped and revealed a good portion of bare leg.

“OK, this is pretty damned good.”

Boldly, a large hand slid up his bare knee to rub at his thigh.

“I remembered you said you like any kind of coffee with sugar and milk in it, so I got you an extra-sweet mocha.”

Levi deliberately pressed his leg into Smith’s touch, and felt it gentle against him.

“You’re a god…”

“Hardly.” Smith answered humbly. “But I’m glad you like it.”

Levi sipped and reveled in the taste for a few seconds while Smith stroked his leg. It was a perfectly natural pause, and they felt comfortable together in the silence.

“I brought a few pastries with me too, did I mention?” Smith said like an afterthought.

Levi stared at him without giving anything away for a while, then leaned forward and kissed the side of his mouth. He could feel the smile on Smith’s lips as he kissed back. The hand on Levi’s leg closed and held firm. When they parted Levi instantly took another draw from his mocha.

“Food and coffee the way to your heart?” Smith asked cheekily, boldly laying a hand over Levi’s taut stomach through the sheet, stroking it a bit.

“Something like that.” Levi muttered around the lid of his coffee, all his brainpower going toward how good it felt to have Smith’s strong hands on him. Smith grinned and pulled back from him to retrieve the plate of food on the table. He brought it back to the bed and held it out to Levi, who plucked an apple fritter from the small stack. He bit into it at once, groaning at the fresh, fluffy texture and amazing taste. Smith gave an approving nod and began eating as well, sipping his own drink.

“What did you get?” Levi asked.

“Hot chocolate.” Levi stopped chewing and looked at him skeptically.

“Really? What are you, five?”

“Who can hate hot chocolate?” Smith argued playfully. “I didn’t feel like coffee today.”

Levi took another bite of the delicious pastry, and shook his head, speaking through his mouthful a second later.

“Big blonde baby.”

Smith grinned even wider, and tipped his hot chocolate at Levi like it was a fine wine.

“Just remember, this big blond baby plowed the living hell out of you last night.”

The smaller man nearly choked at that, but managed to wash it down with his mocha. Smith patted him on the shoulder as he quieted, and Levi just shook his head in a disapproving fashion. A few moments of silent munching ensued after, both men sharing little glances and mutual enjoyment of their breakfast.

“You don’t have an extra pair of contacts with you, do you?” Smith asked at length.

Levi sighed, swallowed his bite, and shook his head.

“No, I’m blind without them or my glasses.”

“I had no idea you wore either. You must be absolutely edible in glasses.”

He was filled with too much caffeine to blush solely because of that comment, but Levi did allow himself a flattered little hair flip.

“You may think that now, but, I can’t drive without my glasses.”

“I’ll drive you home if you’re alright with that.” Offered Smith. “Then you can get your glasses and I’ll bring you back here to get your car.”

Levi considered that for a moment. He liked Smith, a lot, was convinced at this point that he was interested in maybe even dating him, but he didn’t know how comfortable he was with him knowing where he lived. Although, he had taken a good measure of the man over their time together, and he didn’t really think he had anything to fear from him. He trusted him.

“As long as you don’t mind.” Levi told him, taking another large bite from his rapidly diminishing fritter.

“It’s no trouble at all.” Smith answered. “How far away are you?”

“Not very. Maybe thirty minutes, and-,” Levi’s eyes suddenly went wide, he sat up in a rush, and said quickly, “oh shit, my dog, Valkyrie! I forgot all about her last night! She must be going nuts wondering where I am!”

“You have a dog?” Smith asked, looking interested. Levi, meanwhile, tossed back the sheets with absolutely no self-consciousness for his nakedness, and began pulling on his clothes.

“Yes, the best damn Doberman on the planet and I left her all alone. Hell, she’s going to be missing me like mad!”

Smith watched Levi dress, sipping at his hot chocolate and letting his eyes wander up and down his body freely.

“You’re a dog person, then, obviously.” He observed. “That’s utterly adorable.”

Levi worked rapidly to button up his shirt, then tuck it into his unzipped dress pants.

“I’m glad you think so,” Levi said, sounding distinctly distracted, “but all I can think about is getting back home now. I haven’t left her alone overnight since I got her, never. Hell, where’re my socks?!”

“Over by the foot of the other bed.” Smith supplied, pointing at the fine socks rumpled up there. Levi grabbed them, then planted himself on the other mattress, tugging the socks on roughly. By the time he went to stand up, Smith was holding up his shoes for him. Levi took them and slipped them on with a muttered ‘thank you’.

“I haven’t gone without contacts or glasses in years.” Levi admitted, as he gathered up the very last of his articles of clothing and readied himself to leave. “I forgot how blind I am…”

Smith pulled on his own suit jacket, and slipped his arm into Levi’s with a little jangle of his car keys.

“Shall we?”

The drive in Smith’s car was a bit of a blur for Levi. Literally. He saw the entire world in smudges of vague shapes and color. But he knew enough to direct Smith on the route to his house. On the way they listed to the radio, made small talk about nothing, and generally seemed to be comfortable saying nothing at all. Levi was aware of the bond they’d formed last night, how it was something neither of them could take back, and that it would change how they interacted going forward. That didn’t seem to be a bad thing right now. If anything, the atmosphere between them was easier, relaxed from the release of tension that had been building between them up until last night. This feeling of contentment and comfortability allowed Levi to jump out of the car literally the second it stopped in his driveway, and rush up to his door without worrying what Smith would do. He unlocked his door to the sound of excited barking and hurried paws scurrying across the interior floor. Valkyrie came bounding out of the open door at once, snuffling loudly and waggling vigorously now that her master had returned.

“Hey, girl! Hey!” Levi consoled, dropping to his knees to pet her, and pursing his lips as he babbled. “I’m so sorry, yes, yes I am. I know, I know, you were all alone, weren’t you?”

As Levi was talking to her, the big dog turned and rushed past him as Smith approached. The man laughed as she sniffed all around his feet and legs, before giving her approval in the form of more tail wagging and rubbing her head on his thigh. Smith scratched at her head and grinned at Levi.

“This your baby?” He asked teasingly, as Valkyrie came back to Levi.

“Might as well be.” Levi admitted, hugging the wiggling dog around the neck and getting a slobbering kiss as a result. “This is Valkyrie.”

“Awesome name.” Smith said, holding up an approving ‘just right’ sign with his fingers. Levi only barely made out the sight between severely squinted eyes, and then shook his head.

“I’m got to put on my glasses.” He said, standing back up. “Then I’ve got to feed and water this girl before we leave. Would you like to come in? Have a glass of water, maybe?”

“I’ll come in and wait for you, but I don’t need anything to drink, just had all that hot chocolate, remember?”

Levi rolled his eyes as he led Smith inside, closing the door after them.

“That doesn’t count. You need plenty of water every day.”

“OK, mom.” Smith chuckled.

“Just as you please,” Levi said, slipping out of his shoes, “no water just means less time between me and getting back to my own car.”

The entrance to Levi’s house was not very large. The house itself was very tiny, but suitable for a bachelor who didn’t want to slum it in an apartment, especially when that bachelor made the kind of money Levi did.

Levi hurried down the hallway into the living room, then down another little hallway into his bedroom, where he entered his master bath in search of his glasses. They were kept in a simple black case in the top drawer, easily accessible in the evenings when Levi took out his contacts. He slipped them on with a sigh of relief at having his vision restored. Until he looked up, and the first thing he saw was himself in the mirror. He looked…fucked over. His hair was a shaggy mess compared to the combed perfection it had been the night before, his fine clothes bore tell-tale signs of misuse in the form of many wrinkles, and…he had two dark hickeys on his neck, one above his collarbone and the other just beneath his jawline. There was no possible way to hide them. Levi wanted to be angry, knew he should be upset that now everyone he worked with would be talking about it amongst themselves when they caught a glimpse of it. He wasn’t particularly worried. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time he’d show up to work sporting the marks of a hookup.

When Levi returned to his small foyer, Smith was still standing there, respectfully waiting for him while scratching Valkyrie’s head. Levi jangled his keys.

“OK, let’s go.”

Smith blinked at him, and then his lips lifted in a warm smile.

“Wow, you really are adorable in glasses.”

Rolling his eyes, Levi leaned over to slip back into his shoes. When he stood back up, Smith stole a quick kiss from him and tapped the side of the black glasses.

“Glad you like them,” Levi said, responding with a little peck to Smith’s lips, “because I’ll have to wear them for a while, waiting for my contacts to come in. I have to order them, you know. Let’s get going now, I want to get back so I can shower.”

“Hmm…Don’t suppose you’d want to do that first? Maybe…together?”

Levi paused. He was tempted, sorely tempted to take Smith up on that offer. But the time didn’t seem right.

“Maybe next time.” Levi answered, stepping back from Smith and addressing the dog happily circling their feet. “Go on back, girl, you can’t come with us.”

Levi tried to back out of the door while blocking the big dog from following them. She kept wedging her head between the door and frame, whining. Levi sighed.

“I’m coming right back, girl.”

Smith watched as Levi struggled, and got nowhere for a few moments.

“Why not take her with?” He suggested. Levi turned to gawk at the man. “You’re kidding, right?”

The blond man shrugged.

“I don’t mind her riding in the back seat, and then she’ll be with you instead of worrying about you coming home. You’re coming right back after anyway.”

As if pleading her case, Valkyrie gave out an especially loud yelping whine. Levi broke, and stepped back inside to retrieve her leash. When he locked the door and then led the dog down the front walk, Levi shook his head at Smith as the taller man opened the back seat of his sleek car.

“You’re unreal!” He laughed, letting go of the lead when Valkyrie jumped inside. “What kind of boyfriend-ready-material-shop did you escape from?”

Smith closed the door on the dog, who was now eagerly sniffing her new environment. He smiled at Levi and slung his arms around the smaller man’s waist.

“I could ask the same of you.”

They stared at each other for a split moment, contemplating their words, before leaning in together and sealing their lips. Levi had to lean his head all the way back as the kiss continued, lips moving and tongues skirting each other. It didn’t matter to him that it was broad daylight, in the middle of his driveway, in plain sight. He was a grown-ass man, and he could kiss whoever he wanted on his own property.

A sharp bark came from the car, startling them apart.

“Come on, Val!” Levi called playfully, releasing Smith and going toward the car. “You’re going to have to learn when not to interrupt!”

Smith laughed with Levi as they got back into the car.

“On the contrary, I’ll take that as a blessing.”

It was a different atmosphere on the way back to the hotel; the two of them sitting mostly in silence, with Valkyrie panting and sniffling around in the back seat and occasionally poking her head up between them for a pat. Somewhere during the journey, Smith dropped his free hand onto the armrest and snaked their fingers together. Levi let him, and wondered, as his heart raced from the simple gesture, just how far this could all go.

At least, without even knowing this man’s real name.

 

))((

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

))((

 

They had arranged to meet at the club the very next night, and when Levi entered, he was aquiver with excitement and nerves.

He had no idea what Smith might have in mind now that they’d actually slept together, and had come to know each other a little more as real people outside the club. What kind of scene could possibly compare? Perhaps Smith would simply get right down to it and fuck him again. That would be Levi’s first choice. He wanted it again, to be wrapped up in those large arms…although…Levi needed to know his name. It had become an obsession, a nagging unknown that Levi simply couldn’t ignore any longer. It was tonight, or not at all. He was going to confront Smith about it and get a straight answer. If not…he didn’t really know. It felt like a deal-breaker at this point.

Levi took care to fold his clothes like normal as he got into the hospital gown. Smith liked him in this gown, he knew, so he smiled and hiked it up just a little when he sat down, to show off a strip of his thighs. His intuition turned out to be correct, for as soon as Smith entered the room, his eyes flicked down to Levi’s semi-bared thighs. Levi openly smirked at him.

“Hello, Doctor.” He said, nudging his legs apart suggestively. Smith gave a small smile, but his eyes smoldered at once, showing just how deeply that little gesture affected him.

“What a way to blindside me at the door.” He laughed, though it was a little rough. “That’s not playing fair.”

That set the tone; this ‘scene’ was going to be far more informal than all their other ones. Levi wondered if what they were about to say and do would even seem like a scene at all.

“I don’t feel like playing fair today.” Levi stated firmly. “I’d rather play dirty…and rough…unless you have a different plan?”

Apparently thinking the same, Smith closed the door and walked up to the table, wrapping his hands around Levi’s small hips and pressing their foreheads together. It was as if the very idea of immersing themselves completely in this as they had before was unthinkable right now, and they just wanted to be able to touch each other.

“You look so damn adorable in these.” Smith tapped the black-rimmed glasses resting on Levi’s face. “I swear they take ten years off you, and you don’t look your age to begin with.”

Levi growled, giving his head a little toss.

“Do I remind you of a saucy high school punk, maybe? Because we can always switch roleplays…you can be my teacher…”

From the deep breath and the pause that followed Levi’s suggestion, Smith had to seriously put his brain back on track after a major derailing. After which, he chuckled and shook his head.

“One thing at a time. Right now, I’m your doctor. You’re going to be the death of my professional career, you know.” Smith whispered teasingly, and leaned down to kiss Levi’s temple.

“Does that mean that we can do this my way today?” Levi asked, fingering a button on Smith’s lab coat.

“Hmmm…I suppose one patient-led session won’t be too bad, if that’s what my patient wants.”

The smaller man slid one leg around Smith’s thigh, and curled his hands around Smith’s shoulders.

“Do you know what else your patient wants?” Levi asked, kissing the front of Smith’s coat reverently.

“A vigorous round of exercise, maybe?” Smith suggested, smiling and running his hands up and down Levi’s back. “Followed by a gentle massage?”

Grey-blue eyes rolled back at the prospect, and Levi let out a sensual moan into the pressed white fabric.

“You are a god among men, Dr. Smith, if you’re willing to do something like that after we ‘exercise’.”

Smith reached up to cradle Levi’s head, and leaned down to press a sweet kiss on his lips. Levi pressed back, moving his lips and sighing through his nose at how wonderful it felt. Smith eventually pulled back to say,

“I’m willing to do anything to you. Anytime, anywhere, after or before, in any way.”

Levi blushed darkly at that, and Smith traced the path of the blush with his finger; around the curve of his ear, down to his cheeks and then the side of his neck.

“I’ll have to test your honesty on that point.” Levi managed to whimper out, goosebumps breaking out over his skin at the light touch.

“You can start right now,” Smith told him, kissing his ear, “what exercise do you have in mind?”

This felt so right. It felt so good. Levi wanted nothing more than to beg Smith to caress him and kiss him and make him quiver with pleasure again. Those hands were so warm and loving, and Smith’s voice was kind, his entire presence was safe and inviting…but Levi couldn’t let this happen, not with a huge uncertainty hanging over him during the entire deed.

“First things first, before we start all that,” with an effort, Levi pushed Smith back and put some space between them, “I need to ask you something, and I’d like an honest answer.”

The other man looked at him, expectant and patient.  Levi mustered up all his courage and looked him in the eyes.

“Please…I know you told me to be patient, but I feel I have been. It doesn’t matter how amazing our chemistry is, or how many times you make me lose control of myself. The fact is…I don’t know anything about you, I don’t even know your real name, and I…I want to. I don’t just want you to tell me, I _need_ you to. And if you won’t, will you at least tell me why?”

Smith stiffened, an immediate wall springing into place, locking his secrets away right before Levi’s eyes. It was something about the way his hairline rolled back noticeably from his face, the slight parting of his lips that told Levi he was reluctant or unwilling to answer. A long breath left Smith, sounding like a man who was deliberately trying to prepare himself for a monumental task.

His hands slid off of Levi’s body, arms falling limply by his sides. He took a few steps back, and sat down defeatedly on the stool, making him feel so very far away. Smith took a few slow breaths, and rubbed one of his temples for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and guarded.

“I’m sorry, Levi. It’s unfair that I found out _your_ first name, I admit that. I didn’t intend for the scales to be tipped this way.”

A silence followed the words, and Levi made an urging gesture with one hand, discontent with the statement. It did nothing to give him answers.

“So what?” He asked. Smith jerked his head slightly, as if the question had been flung at him.

“I wasn’t expecting to tell each other personal information for a while. Maybe not at all.”

Levi didn’t like how his heartbeat began to race quicker, anxiety beginning to tighten in his throat. He spit it out by asking,

“But you told me that you wanted to date if we could! We spent a night at a Holiday Inn after appearing together at a very public and prestigious event! If it was your reputation you were worried about, I’d say you proved that speculation false. Also, you drove me to my house, let my dog ride in your car, and held my hand the entire time. Your actions are telling me that you want something more than what we have, and if that’s the case, why won’t you tell me who you are?”

When Smith didn’t answer, but began twisting his hands like a scolded child, Levi began to feel the heat of anger rise in him alongside everything else. He decided to go on, pouring out his honesty into the awkward silence.

“You may not have intended to learn my name, but you did, and I think the honorable thing to do would be for you to tell me yours. What do you think I’m going to do with your full name? Harass you at work? Hold a press conference to announce that you frequent a role play club? I just don’t understand what you’re afraid of, Smith!”

He stopped to take a breath, letting it out like a growl and shaking his head furiously.

“I hate calling you that, now.”

Smith was looking decidedly guilty now, and was doing nothing to hide it. He wouldn’t look at Levi, kept running fingers through his hair, or rubbing his face. Obvious signs of discomfort. But Levi just couldn’t think why. When Smith spoke, it was very soft, almost frightened. Never had Levi heard him sound so fragile.

“Levi …you’ll know who I am at once.”

One black eyebrow arched, and Levi shifted on the table, paper crinkling familiarly.

“Is that such a bad thing? I don’t know many Smiths, and even if I do realize who you are, if you’re someone important, so what? Are you married with kids or something? Don’t want the wife or the newspapers to find out?”

A little huff of laughter gave Levi hope as Smith dismissed that notion.

“No, I’m unattached or I would never have come to a place like this.”

“That doesn’t stop some people.” Levi pointed out.

“Maybe not, but that’s not my reasoning. I am…afraid…of how you’ll react if you realize who I am.”

Levi flung his hands in the air, and made a frustrated sound in his throat. His tone came out, exasperated, a second later.

“I’m trying to work with you, here, Smith. I really am, but I can’t keep going like this. Here’s the deal; either tell me who you are, let me handle it, and see where this relationship goes, or we forget names, and go right back to being nothing more than scene partners. I don’t see any alternatives or fine lines. I don’t even think I’d want to. In my opinion…we’re too intimate at this point to stay complete strangers. If we’d only met up once or twice it might be different, but…we’ve grown attached. I need you to tell me who you are. I don’t want to be unreasonable, but I don’t think I’m asking for all that much. Do you think I’d even care who you are? Do you think that information will change how I feel about you?!”

He paused, catching himself. Those last words hadn’t been planned, and they’d slipped out on their own. Recovering, Levi took a few deep breaths, letting his heart calm down before adding,

“I’m only this worked up because…I care so much. I…want to be with you, no matter who you are. I’d like to be your boyfriend, to have a real relationship. I haven’t had that, or wanted that in forever, do you understand? And you’ve made me feel like you wanted it too. It’s like you’ve sold yourself to me through all that you’ve done, but now you’ve…changed your mind. How do you think that makes me feel?”

Levi was surprised that he felt such emotion cloying at his chest as he finished, realizing he’d rambled on far longer than he’d intended to. His words seemed to have had an affect on Smith, as he was finally meeting Levi’s eyes again and was sitting up a little straighter.

“I’m sorry.” Smith said, still quiet but more firmly than before. “I know I’m being a bastard. I don’t want to go back to just being scene partners either. I… _would_ very much like a real relationship, too. At the same time, I truly am frightened at this point that you won’t…once you realize who I am.”

There was a very long pause, in which Levi felt like something in him was breaking apart. At the same time, he felt himself hardening to stone. It was just too much; he’d poured out his heart to Smith, and even that had not been enough.

They were getting nowhere.

Levi stood up, and walked across the room to the chair. He began pulling on his clothes under the gown, not speaking a word. Smith watched helplessly until Levi had dropped the gown onto the chair, and was buttoning up his shirt Then the man shot up from his seat and seized Levi by the wrist. Instinctively, Levi jerked back at once.

“Let go.” Levi said in a bitterly flat voice. “If you want to be a stranger, you got it. Don’t touch me.”

Smith let go of him, holding up his hands placatingly. The blond man looked desperate, but Levi was too hurt and angry to feel anything for him at the moment. He breezed through tying his shoes, and was pulling on his jacket when Smith tried again, in a much more efficient way than grabbing hold of him.

“Levi, please wait…I…I’ll tell you.”

Levi paused in mid-task. His eyes widened with a sparkle of life at the possibility when he turned them on the taller man, silently pleading him to make good on those words. Smith meant to, it showed in his determined eyes.

It was on the tip of his tongue, his mouth parted, a breath away from speaking exactly what Levi wanted…

And then Smith’s cell phone rang.

Anguish broke out over Smith’s face as his entire body jerked in response to the shrill ringtone. Levi’s jumped in surprise too, though he felt like a knife had been taken to his heart with Smith’s next words,

“I have to take that, _right now_.” He said quickly, almost frantic. Smith broke through Levi’s barriers, cupping his face in a clutching, desperate grasp of warm palms. “I can’t ignore it, I’m on call. Levi, _please_ , tomorrow night, here. I’ll tell you all of it, I swear!”

Levi didn’t get a chance to respond before Smith whirled away from him, pulling out his cell phone and answering. His tone shifted at once to soft and gentle as he nearly crooned into the speaker,

“Hey, honey, how are you doing?”

That took Levi aback, until he heard the unintelligible squabble on the other end that sounded like someone in distress. Smith was shrugging out of his lab coat as he listened and responded.

“Ok, honey, it’s alright. Is Craig there with you? Good, good, now I’m on my way, just remember your exercises-.”

With that, Smith headed toward the door. As he opened it, he cast Levi a guilty look over his shoulder. Almost like an afterthought, he dared to dart forward and kissed Levi’s brow firmly. The desperate sweetness in that gesture honestly stunned Levi with how much it worked to soften his anger. He gave Smith a frustratedly conceding look, and let him go, seeing the small nugget of relief in those blue eyes before he vanished down the hallway.

Levi was left reeling in the wake of whatever had just happened, unsure how to tame or pin down the number of emotions playing Armageddon within him. He hadn’t felt like this in a very long time, and when he had experienced anything close to this before, there was only one thing that made it better. At least, for a while.

As he drove back to his house, he ordered a cab. He dropped off his car, stuffed some cash and his I.D. into his pocket, then took the cab to a bar in the city. He hadn’t been there in a year or two, but it used to be a popular spot for him to find companionship. That wasn’t his goal now, but it was the first place that popped into his head when he decided he was going to drink. It was familiar, walking in through that door, admiring the modern design and colors that made it seem much brighter and cleaner than a usual dark, muggy bar.

Levi found an open seat at the relatively busy bar, and when the bartender came around he ordered several whiskey shots, with an instruction to keep them coming.

“You by yourself tonight, sir? No DD?”

She asked him, pouring out three shots for him in a neat row. He appreciated her doing her job responsibly, so he answered calmly.

“I took a cab here, and I’ll be taking a cab home.”

She nodded, satisfied with his arrangements. Levi took his first shot, and winced as the liquid burned so good. With every shot, he tried to let his worries float away. One by one, he let them rise to the top of his heart and mind and sit there a moment, before he drowned them.

Why would Smith hold out on him for so long?

Levi took a shot, and the worry was gone.

Was he not enough for the man and this was his way of trying to spare his feelings?

Shot. Gone.

Maybe Smith was lying to him completely, maybe he really was married and Levi was an affair on his part.

Shot. Gone.

Perhaps Smith was a politician and didn’t want to come out of the closet publicly, meaning they could never have a normal relationship.

Shot. Gone.

Levi was already feeling the comforting blanket of oblivion wrapping around his mind. But he was still aware enough to continue finding worries to drown. They were darker now, things that had crossed his mind but he hadn’t allowed himself to seriously consider. What if Smith was a male prostitute as his real job and that’s why he was on call? A shudder at the thought.

Shot. Gone.

What if Smith was a real doctor, or a surgeon on-call, and had fantasies about his patients, as though his entire job was fetishized?

Quick shot. Cough. Gulp. Gone.

After nearly two hours of this slow, but repetitious ‘therapy’, very few worries remained afloat in Levi’s head, the alcohol having pushed the others down. But from this point on, one stubbornly continued to pop up, refusing to drown. It returned in various forms of the same sentiment, no matter how much whiskey Levi drank.

I want this to work out.

Shot.

I don’t want to lose him.

Shot.

I might actually love him a little.

Shot.

I want him.

Shot.

I want him.

Shot.

God, I want him…I love him…I don’t know who he is, but I want him no matter what.

It took Levi nearly another hour to get to this point, where he was giddy and happy and unconcerned, but not entirely out of his head yet.

“I’m think I’m ready for my cab now.” He giggled to the bartender. She made the call for him, then he paid his tab, and carefully wove his way out to the sidewalk. He dropped down onto an empty bench to wait, watching the lights of the other cars, and admiring the city’s glow on the low-hanging clouds overhead. He’d been there less than five minutes before someone joined him on the bench.

When Levi turned to look, he couldn’t keep himself from laughing. The man, boy really, who had sat next to him was clearly a rebel without a cause. He was much larger than Levi, but he didn’t look to be more than eighteen, nineteen at the most. It appeared that he was trying so hard with his looks to tell people where he stood that it was comically stereotypical. His hair was dyed jet black, dyed flaming red at the ends, shaved on one side only. There was a very deliberate piercing in his right ear, along with wide gauges in his lobes. He sported fine black eyeliner around his eyes, and another piercing in his bottom lip. Then there were his clothes; tight, athletic ones that showed off his sculpted body. More than one tattoo peeked from beneath his clothes, and snaked around his limbs.

His appearance, as well as his clumsy attempt at a seductive stare, made Levi laugh at him openly.

“What the hell do you want, kid?” Levi demanded, grinning incredulously.

The teen shrugged and gave him a lopsided smile of white teeth in return, and actually draped his tattooed arm around the back of the bench, loosely around Levi’s shoulders.

“Just looking for a good time.” He answered in a low tone. Levi laughed at him again, shaking his head and sliding an inch or two away from the teen.

“Well, you won’t find that with me.”

The stranger tilted his head.

“Can’t I decide that for myself? Besides, you seem like you need to have fun more than I do.”

Levi managed a confused frown at that. He was drunk, so everything seemed mildly wonderful, but he wasn’t completely without sense even in this state.

“Why’d do you say that?” He babbled, looking away deliberately.

“I’ve had my eye on you for a while,” The stranger informed him casually, “no one puts away shots by themselves like that unless they’re trying to escape. If you’re sad or lonely, I could keep you company.”

He leaned in a bit closer, cautiously rubbing a thumb over the cap of Levi’s shoulder. The smaller man couldn’t completely stop a shudder at that, but his words were firm,

“A kid like you should be fucking other kids, not someone almost twice your age.”

The teen smiled and scooted more uncomfortably close to Levi. He had no more bench left to slide away on.

“I don’t like people my own age.” The stranger explained, almost sounding like the voice of reason for a brief moment, “They don’t know shit about kissing and other things that someone older and experienced knows. I’ve found that older men make the best guides…and very willing subs too. I’m sure you like it a certain way by now. All you have to do is tell me and I’ll give you whatever you want. You seem like you’d be good at barking out orders while you’re tied down.”

Levi felt a primal shudder of fear when he heard those words coming from a complete stranger. Not so long ago it wouldn’t have bothered him that much, but for some reason now it bothered him. Like this person had no right to make such assumptions about him when he knew nothing. Levi shook his head.

“I’m not here for that.”

“Then why are you here?”

The simple and honestly spoken question made Levi hesitate. This random teen had no right to an answer, but…what the hell. Levi let out a helpless chuckle and shrugged his shoulders.

“The man I’m…seeing…is keeping secrets from me. I want so much more from him, and he says he does too, but when the moment came…he stonewalled me again.”

The stranger produced a strange, clacking sound in his mouth, and Levi realized he must have a tongue piercing as well. He was rattling it against his teeth as he thought about Levi’s words.

“Sounds like a real gem of a man.”

Levi couldn’t tell if the kid meant to sound sarcastic or not, but he answered with a breathed little,

“He really is…”

“Can’t be that bright if he stonewalled a pretty little catch like you, though.” The teen said slyly. “He shouldn’t’ve made you so sad, driving you to drink in places like this. Although, I’m kind of glad he did. At least it means I’ve got a shot.”

As he spoke, the younger man had been inching closer until his hot breath brushed Levi’s ear. It fogged up the corner of the lenses on Levi’s glasses. He shivered with discomfort and pulled back to glare at the handsome face, now so close to his own. Spotting a slight acne outbreak on the stranger’s forehead drove home just how young he really was, and how fiendish Levi would feel for even considering what he was offering. Levi set his jaw firmly.

“Back off, punk.” He said, clear and strong despite his drunkenness. “I’m not your toy, and I don’t wanna be your teacher or whatever either. I told you I’m not here for that, so buzz off.”

“Aw, come on, don’t you just want to forget about him? Forget everything?”

The kid must’ve had a death wish, Levi thought, as he brought one hand up to cup Levi’s face freely. With his other arm cupping around Levi’s shoulders, he had managed to corner the smaller man.

“I said _no_.” Levi said, his voice growing high and thin with nerves.

“Just give me a chance,” the kid said cockily, “I can treat you right.”

As he spoke he began leaning in, as if to kiss Levi. That prompted Levi to fight to pry the kid’s hands off him, but he was having difficulty in his current state. His heart rate was speeding up and he was feeling panicky…

“If you want to treat someone right, how about you go home at a decent hour so your mother doesn’t worry?”

The voice came from just above them, someone having approached while they were struggling on the bench. Levi looked up, and a wave of relief and confusion crashed over him, when he saw the tall, familiar form of Dr. Smith standing over them. The younger man drew back from Levi at the sight of the other, who was glaring daggers at him with blue eyes gone stone cold. In the low light, with his facial scar, he cut a damn intimidating picture.

“L-look, man,” The young man feebly tried, “he’s having a hard time right now, I’m just trying to cheer him up.”

“The hell!?” Levi slurred, clumsily slapping a full hand on the young man’s face and pushing at it. “Who’s having a hard time?!”

 “He’s not interested,” Smith said firmly, echoing Levi’s earlier words, “and I don’t take kindly to people harassing my partner.”

The youth’s eyes went wide and frightened now, and he stood up, backing away from the bench and Levi quickly.

“Sorry, man, I didn’t know. I thought he was down for it…”

Smith took three even, measured steps toward the young man, who was nearly as tall and broad as he was, but still managed to shrink before his presence.

“Oh really? Because I clearly heard him tell you ‘no’ more than once.” Smith’s tone was deadly serious, every word measured to leave the biggest impact. “To lay it out simply for you, that means he does not give his consent, and here’s something that even a twerp like you should understand; touching anyone in any way without their consent is sexual assault. Or, if that is too mild a term for you, try _rape_. Use one of the dozen hook-up apps and leave the defenseless outside bars alone. Next time someone might call in the authorities.”

The kid swallowed hard, glancing from Smith to Levi a few times before nodding shortly, and booking it down the street, away from them.

“What were you thinking?” Levi drawled, when Smith turned around to look at him. “He’s a kid, he doesn’t know what _twerp_ means; you’re dating yourself, old man.”

The next second, Levi found himself being pulled up from the bench and being led down the street by his arm. Smith’s grip was like iron.

“Hey, hey, heeeey!” He protested, making a small effort to dig his heels in and slow them down. “What’re you even doing here? I thought you ran off to do something for your mystery client at your mystery job!”

“It was a very quick job,” Smith answered, a hint of pride sneaking into his voice despite his occupation being unknown, “barely an hour.”

“Should I bake you a congratulations cake?” The smaller man asked dryly, then tugged back on Smith’s hold. “What’re you doing!?”

“I’m getting you out of here; you’re in no fit state to sit around in public on your own.”

“And just who the hell do you think you are, my mother?! My own personal police officer?” Levi demanded, then chuckled a bit and sidled closer as he walked. “What’re you gonna do, put me over your knee, or handcuff me?”

Smith stopped, and turned around to face Levi. The smaller man swayed a little at the sudden halt in their walking, and instinctively clutched Smith’s arms for balance. He looked up at Smith, and as drunk as Levi was, he jolted at the look on his face. Smith was upset, furious even, but he also looked frightened. His tone reflected that expression as he demanded,

“What would have happened if I hadn’t been heading for that same bar, hm? If I hadn’t been walking by to see what he was doing, how would you have gotten away?!”

“I had a cab coming, that’s how!” Levi answered, sticking out his tongue at Smith. The blond man held his gaze for a few seconds, before his scowl melted slowly into amusement at Levi’s childish gesture. He gave a heaving sigh and couldn’t seem to keep himself from cupping Levi’s face in one hand.

“And you were calling _him_ a kid.”

“He _was_ just a kid. He wouldn’t have hurt me, Smith.” Levi insisted, rolling his eyes. “If he really wanted to, he would’ve dragged me into an alley or…something. He was just some punk who wanted to feel me up.”

Smith pulled his hand away, shook his head, and began to urge Levi forward along the sidewalk again. Levi followed the taller man with stumbling little steps, going along for the ride as the alcohol swimming in his brain helped the situation go over much smoother than it might’ve a few hours ago.

“You say that as if punks trying to feel you up is an everyday occurrence.”

“So what if it is?” Levi asked. “It’s no business of yours anyway. Where do you get off saying you’re my partner?”

“What else would I call you?” Smith asked over his shoulder as they went. “What else are we when we’re together? Tell me.”

Levi’s brain needed a little time to process that question. He grinned widely as he thought it over. He muttered to himself,

“Well, we, uh….go to the same club…pretend to be doctor and patient…you always do amazing tests and treatments on me and…then we fuck…it’s like we’re in a play, so they call it a ‘scene’, but it’s all real and emotional while we’re doing it, so…yea…partners, I guess.”

By the time Levi had worked through all that nonsense, Smith was pulling a set of keys out with his free hand. He pointed a fob at a nearby car parked on the street, and it beeped twice to life.

“Partners.” Smith said simply as Levi finished speaking. “And I take care of my partners regardless of where we are.”

He then opened the passenger door on the sleek silver car, and Levi frowned up at him.

“Where’re you gonna take me?”

“Just get in, you’re about to fall over for goodness’ sake.”

Levi realized this was true only when Smith said it, and he found himself leaning dangerously to one side, Smith’s hand the only thing keeping him upright. He pouted defiantly at the taller man, but dropped down into the passenger seat anyway. Smith closed the door on him, leaving him to fumble with the seatbelt until he climbed into his own seat and started the car.

“Do you need some help with that?” Smith asked, watching Levi repeatedly shoving the metal plate against the outside of the locking piece, nowhere near the mouth.

“I’m fine,” Levi muttered, sliding the plate sluggishly with no result, “this thing is just the wrong size, or…”

A soft sigh came from the other man, and he gripped the two pieces over Levi’s hands, and clicked them into place.

“Thanks.” Levi said, smiling at him. “Now, where are we going?”

“My house. It’s close. You’re too drunk to be left alone.”

Levi didn’t argue. He made a few more half-hearted sounds of disappointment, but settled in shortly after. Levi couldn’t figure out how long they’d been driving once the car was in motion. The quiet between them may have lasted a few moments or an hour for all he knew.

“Do you normally drink so much?” Smith asked him at one point, to which he chuckled and replied,

“Nope. Not at all. Hardly ever anymore. Just…needed to tonight.”

Levi noticed the worried expression on Smith’s face in response to that. It made him turn coy and point a finger at him.

“It’s totally fine for you to feel guilty, btw…”

A bubbling laugh staggered out between Smith’s lips at that. Levi had literally spoken the text abbreviation like some hip high schooler.

“Have you no shame for sounding like a millennial?” Smith asked in a light tone.

Levi made a peace sign with both hands and held them up to his cheeks.

“I’m just doin’ it for the lulz.”

Smith gave a long groan like he’d been punched in the stomach.

“Please stop. Even drunk off your ass, you’re disgracing our generation.”

“We’re not even in middle-age yet, Smith!” Levi declared. “Besides, I’ve got younger cousins who text me that crap all the time, it’s not my fault it’s in my brain, rotting it out. And don’t try to change the subject here; it’s your fault I’m like this to begin with…”

They hit a red light, and Smith stopped the car. As they waited, Smith looked over at Levi, into his substance-induced happy face, and nodded.

“I’m sorry. I know it was my fault, I know I was unfair to you. But you have to believe me, I was about to tell you. I still meant to tell you when you met me at the club tomorrow night.”

Levi hummed, his smile fading as he crossed his arms and hunkered back into his seat.

“Well, either way that’s not going to happen now.” He said. “So why don’t you just tell me? Right now?”

“No chance in hell while you’re still drunk.” Smith declared. “My promise is good. But I’ll up it to tomorrow morning when you’re sorted out, sound good?”

“No…” Levi whined. “It doesn’t sound good. I’ve been waiting long enough, haven’t I?”

“Just trust me a little longer.”

The light turned green, and Smith drove forward, distracting Levi from their conversation because the lights of the highway they were approaching looked so interesting…

“Maybe next time, since we both apparently like that bar…we could go back together.” Suggested Smith, sounding more like he was thinking out loud than actually asking Levi’s opinion. “On an actual date.”

The idea intrigued Levi.

“Bet you’re a pushover when it comes to whiskey shots.” Levi taunted, laying his hand over Smith’s arm and leaving it there.

“I’m not too shabby.” Retorted Smith with a smile. “But I do have a cap for myself so I don’t strip down in front of a bar full of strangers.”

“Oh noooo!” Levi laughed, rolling his head on the headrest. “You’re a naked drunk?!”

“Afraid so…”

“Well, that could be fun, if we were alone,” Mused Levi, “and dating…hm…you know, I haven’t dated anyone since college? You’re the only person I’ve wanted to since then.”

A long silence followed Levi’s little revelation, during which he kept hold of Smith’s arm and hummed a tune to himself.

“College…” Smith said very softly, “has it really been that long for you?”

“Mm-hm.” Levi answered, turning his gaze toward Smith. “I was kinda…slutty…as a freshman. I was away from home, y’know? No homophobic dad breathing down my neck. So I notched up my belt so much that I barely had one in the end.”

“Doesn’t really sound like ‘dating’ to me.” The blond said, simply, with no hint of judgement.

“I was getting to that.” Levi insisted. “Well, there was this idiot senior who was soooo too good to be true…gorgeous, sincere, smart, and loyal as hell. We did actually date seriously…but then he vanished into thin air, after months of the _best_ sex. I mean, he was good to me too. That’s what made it worse when he disappeared. I really thought he loved me… ruined me for any guy since. I mean, I’ve tried since then, but… first love never really dies, right?”

 

Smith stared at the road for a while after Levi’s story, before replying,

“I don’t suppose it does.”

Levi ran his hand further down Smith’s arm, pulling it down from the steering wheel so he could lace their fingers together over the seat divider. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Smith’s cheek, straining his spine to lay his head on the other man’s shoulder. He let out a contented sigh and whispered,

“Don’t worry, now you’ve come along and ruined me for anyone else too.”

Levi couldn’t hold the pose for long, especially being in a car, but when he sat back correctly into his seat, he saw Smith smiling.

“Do you really mean that? Even after I infuriated you?”

“’course I do!” chided Levi gently. “I might be frustrated at you, but…I’m not going to give you up that easily. I’ll fight for you, even if I have to…um…fight you _for_ you.”

A rolling chuckle left Smith, his head tipping back a little with mirth.

“That’s sweet of you to say,” The bigger man said, turning off the highway, “hopefully you won’t change your mind once you sober up. Unless… are you one of those people who forgets everything that happens to them while they’re drunk?”

Levi made a disapproving sound and squeezed the much larger hand in his own.

“Why d’you want to know that? Do you know how sketchy that sounds?”

 “On retrospect, I guess it did sound a bit pervy. Sorry, that’s not what I meant. I just want to know if I should expect a punch in the face when you wake up and have no idea where you are.”

“Well, I can’t help you with that part.” Levi admitted. “I’ll probably remember in bits and piece like always. Never sure which parts will be there. So I might punch you, or I might kiss you…”

“Either way, you’re going to have one nasty hangover.” Smith sounded sympathetic in advance.

“Think again.” Levi said cheerfully. “I don’t get hangovers. Dad was the same way, it’s genetic, or something.”

“Some people get all the good genes.” Muttered Smith, pulling into a quiet suburban neighborhood. A few moments later he pulled the car into a driveway, and Smith parked in front of the garage. He got out of the car while Levi once more struggled with his seatbelt. He had more success getting it undone than he had buckling it, however, and he stepped out of the car unsteadily.

“This is your house?” He asked, looking blearily over the two-story brick home. “I don’t even have two floors in my house, and I’m the fucking head of architectural something-or-other…”

As he spoke, Levi took a step forward, stumbled, and caught himself sloppily on the car’s hood. Smith appeared at his side, taking hold of his shoulders.

“If you’re too drunk to remember your job title then you’re too drunk to walk on your own.”

“I walked fine earlier.” Levi protested, trying to push at Smith’s hands.

“You’ve been stationary for a while now, since being in the car.” Smith explained. “You’re going to be moving more sluggishly.”

“What are you, a doctor?” Asked Levi. He stopped and laughed suddenly. “Oh my god, that’s hilarious.”

“It’s _something_.” Smith said, sounding painfully patient and gentle. “Come on, now, let’s get you inside before all my neighbors hear you.”

“Ooooh can’t let your neighbors know you bring home drunk people!” Levi said in a mock whisper, leaning on Smith as he walked them to the front door.

“Some of them have kids, that’s why.” Smith clarified. “I could care less what the other adults think.”

“You live surrounded by kids?” Levi asked, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist as he unlocked the front door. He pressed his face into one strong shoulder and grinned. “That must he heeeell…”

“It’s not like they’re _always_ making noise, you know.” Chuckled Smith, opening the door and half-dragging Levi inside when the smaller man didn’t let go of him. He turned to close the door, and Levi lifted his hands to clutch Smith’s shoulders hard, nearly falling again.

“Damn, you really can’t walk on your own, can you?” Smith asked, turning to face Levi fully, holding him in place.

“Then caaarry meee.”

Levi sing-songed as he hung from the strong shoulders, now purposefully letting his knees buckle. There was a pause as Smith considered whether or not to do what Levi said. Finally, he gave a sigh, and picked the lighter man up off his feet and into a princess hold as easy as breathing. Levi gave a small sound of surprise, and giggled, nuzzling his cheek against Smith’s.

“This is kind of nice.” He muttered, as Smith carried him down the hallway. “It’s like, romantic, isn’t it?”

He hugged Smith’s neck as he asked this, humming in delight, completely happy.

“I suppose it could be.” Smith agreed. “It might help if you weren’t out of your head.”

“If I’m out of my head…” Levi began, trying to sound astute, “does that make me a ghost?”

Smith only responded with a heavy sigh, which ended in a fond chuckle and a little responsive nuzzling of his own. When he reached the end of the hall, Smith maneuvered them so he could switch on a light in the dark room. Levi found himself being sat down into a deep sofa in the living room.

“Just stay there for a moment, ok? I’m going to get you a glass of water. If you feel like you’re going to vomit or anything, please aim for the wastebasket; that couch is real leather.”

Levi woozily saluted him and leaned back into the comforting depths of the leather padding. When Smith left, Levi gazed around, noticing that the room was decorated very simply, but with an African theme. There were a few animal prints items here and there (like the giant area rug in the center of the floor), little tribal figures and animals sitting on shelves, and the walls were painted a golden sand color. Dark wood furniture and molding contrasted beautifully with the warm tones of the walls. It felt very masculine, and Levi liked it.

Of course, right now he liked everything.

The couch really was comfortable, and Levi felt himself relaxing completely into it as the seconds ticked by, until the world began to fade out.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep yet.” Smith’s voice came to him a while later. Levi blinked his eyes open, having been unaware that they had closed. “Drink this, come on.”

A glass of water was being held before him, and Levi reached out to take it slowly. The cool water tasted wonderful, and he sipped with relish. The whiskey really had dried his mouth out, and he hadn’t even realized it. He smiled at Smith when he’d swallowed his first mouthful, then took another. A second later, he felt his shoelaces being untied.

“What’re you doing?” Levi asked, watching the man kneeling before him.

“You obviously can’t take off your shoes by yourself right now.”

Levi didn’t argue, and kept sipping water as Smith unlaced and removed each of his shoes. He placed them neatly to the side of the end table, even folding the loose laces in so they weren’t out. When he was done, he looked up to find Levi staring at him with half-lidded eyes. Before Smith could rise to his feet, Levi reached out and touched his face.

“You’re kind.” He said softly, tilting his head to one side tiredly. “Thank you.”

Smith gave him a smile in response, and leaned his face gently into that slender palm.

“You deserve kindness.”

Levi looked a bit troubled at that, and blinked down at his water glass. There was something unsettling and sad in that hesitation, and Smith picked up on it at once.

“Do I?” Levi asked, voice low and suddenly broken. Smith placed both of this hands on Levi’s knees and began rubbing warmth into them.

“Of course you do, Levi. What would make you think you don’t?”

Another painful hesitation, and Levi bit his bottom lip, letting his mouth open and close a few times before two simple, whisper-soft words escaped him,

“My dad…”

Immediately, nearly before the words were out of Levi’s mouth, Smith was cupping his face and stroking it soothingly.

“Shhh, don’t you even think about him right now! You’re here, with me, right this moment, and you deserve all the kindness and warmth that I can pour out on you, do you hear me? And you’ll have it, Levi; you’ll always have it with me. That’s a promise that nothing can take away from you.”

Levi seemed balanced on the very edge of tears, but as Smith comforted him, his smile returned slowly. He playfully tugged a lock of golden hair out of it’s slicked back perfection, stroking it over Smith’s forehead.

“You’re a keeper, Smith…don’t let me kick your ass when I’m sober, ok?”

The blond man grinned tiredly, and pulled his hands away, giving Levi’s head a final few pats as he stood up.

“Count on it. You need to rest, now. Finish that water and then lie down. I’ll be back.”

Smith left Levi alone, and he did as he was told, curling up on his side when he’d finished his water. He pressed up close against the back of the couch, leaning his head into a leopard-print throw pillow and sighing into its embrace. He yawned a few seconds later, feeling suddenly very tired. His eyes closed, and he reveled in the comfort of his surroundings; the smell of leather, the softness of the pillow. There was a soft whirring sound from the overhead fan, and it lulled him with its’ hypnotic constancy.

He was barely awake enough to register a soft blanket begin draped over him a while later. A hand rubbed his back gently, and a soft kiss was placed on his head.

“Sweet dreams…short stack.”

 

))(((

 

Something wasn’t right. He was very, very comfortable, but this didn’t feel like his bed. The mattress was too soft and he didn’t remember having a padded wall up against his face. Wait, that felt like a couch, why would he be on a couch? Levi blinked his eyes open in confusion. It was dark, but he could make out enough to know this wasn’t his room or his house. Before his body could catch up to his brain, he jerked to one side in sudden reaction, and then found himself dropping heavily onto the floor.

A sudden yelp left him at the unexpected drop, which further disoriented him. A similar sound of surprise came, from someone else in the room. Levi sat up quickly, his limbs feeling slow and heavy. His legs were tangled up in something, a blanket?

“Levi?” A soft, startled voice called. After a second of fumbling sounds, a lamp switched on and blinded Levi, making him wince against the sudden brightness.

“Smith?” He called in return, recognizing the other voice. “What the hell?”

Levi buried his face in his hand to block out most of the offending light.

“Are you ok? What happened?” Smith asked, voice sounding rough like he’d been sleeping too.

“I fell off the couch, I guess.” Levi muttered, rubbing his eyes still. He sensed movement beside him, and eased his eyes open to see Smith kneeling there. “What’re you doing here?”

“This is my house.” Countered Smith. “I brought you here because you were drunk, remember?”

Smith was rubbing at his own face as he spoke, and Levi spotted the state of the recliner across the room which suggested that he’d been sleeping in it. Very slowly, he put the pieces back together.

“Ohhhhh yea, that’s right.” Levi groaned. “I must’ve looked like a gibbering idiot.”

“You should get off the floor.” Smith said, and without fanfare, picked Levi up by his upper arms and swung him around, replacing him on the couch. He untangled Levi’s legs from the blanket, and smoothed it out over his lap. Levi noticed Smith was wearing a loose-fitting shirt and pajama pants, his hair falling freely over his forehead and ears. Levi loved how he looked when his hair was like that, had since he’d first messed it up with his fingers all those weeks ago. It only brought to Levi the stark contrast in himself, fully-clothed but for the lack of shoes, and a myriad of wrinkles all over.

“How’re you feeling?” Smith asked, giving him a onceover. Levi blinked and shook his head a few times before responding.

“Alright, just kind of fuzzy and…heavy is all…what time even is it?”

Smith glanced behind him, presumably at a clock on the wall above the couch.

“Almost 2:00 am.”

“No wonder I have to take a leak so badly.” Levi groaned. “I didn’t go once after all those shots.”

“The bathroom is right around the corner next to the front door. Can you walk?”

Levi stubbornly pushed himself to his feet, and when he rocked a little and Smith grabbed hold of him, the shorter man gave him a long-suffering stare.

“I’m not an infant, Smith. I’ll be fine.”

The blond man nodded at him, then let him go and headed toward the recliner. He let out a massive yawn as he sank into it and pulled his own blanket up over himself.

“In that case, by my guest, I’m going back to sleep.”

Then he dropped his gold head lightly onto the white pillow he must’ve brought from his own bed, and closed his eyes. Levi was glad that Smith was a normal person, who was not self-sacrificing to the point that he ignored his own needs. Levi swayed just a little from fatigue as he made his way down the hall to the bathroom. The lights in there were much harsher than the one lamp in the living room, so he finished his business quickly. Feeling ten times better now, he plunged himself into semi-darkness once more and shuffled back to the living room. Now that his senses weren’t so clouded, he could detect a fragrance in the air, like a spiced candle. It lingered pleasantly, and soothingly, adding to the hominess of the place.

Smith’s eyes were closed when he came in, even though the lamp was still on. Wordlessly, Levi went over to it and switched it off. He stood there in the darkness for a moment, hearing Smith’s little whisper of ‘thank you’ as he did.  The soft, shifting sounds the other man’s body gave Levi pause, tempting him. It was a ridiculous thought, he knew, and he was completely sober now so he should know better, but…

Levi unbuckled his belt so he could shuck out of his pants. He unbuttoned his top button so he could pull his shirt and undershirt off in one go, leaving all the clothes in a heap on the unseen floor. He went over to the couch and felt around for the blanket, wrapping it around himself. In the blackness, he very, very carefully climbed into the sizable recliner, over the larger man lying there.

“Hey, what’re you…” Smith began drowsily, as Levi’s weight moved the chair, and he began slowly lowering himself to rest against Smith, trying to wedge close. Levi half-expected Smith to tell him to get off, or complain about Levi not letting him sleep, but all he said was,

“Careful, don’t turn us over.”

Then those arms wriggled free from beneath him, instantly sliding around Levi to hold him snug against Smith’s broad chest. Large palms ran up and down his bare back, under the blanket, and a small humming sound of surprise came from above him.

“Why’d you take off your shirt?”

“Pants too.” Levi whispered. “Because they aren’t pajamas. They feel terrible after sleeping in them for so long.”

For a moment they lay together, a hair away from uncomfortably cramped despite how huge the recliner was, Smith holding Levi close as the smaller man relaxed against him.

Just as his breathing began to drift toward heavy and deep, Smith spoke.

“If you really want to sleep so close to me, I suggest that we actually sleep in my bed. We’ll get pretty bad aches and pains if we stay like this.”

Levi grunted, and slithered off the recliner with as much grace as he could, tossing the blanket aside. Smith gathered up his pillow, pulling in the footrest and standing up.

“Come on.” He said tiredly, waving Levi to follow him. They were both yawning as they ascended the stairs to the second level, and Levi didn’t even hesitate when they reached the bedroom. Even in the darkness he crawled right across the mattress like he owned it, pulling the bedclothes aside and arranging the pillows to his liking.

“Make yourself at home.” Smith mumbled sarcastically, though Levi sensed the tease in it. A breath later the mattress dipped as Smith climbed in behind him, gathered his share of the covers, and then slid those strong arms around him once more.

Levi settled back against the larger body, sighing gently at how good that felt. Soft kisses dusted the back of Levi’s neck for a few seconds, then Smith’s chin nuzzled in to rest against his head. Fingers began to brush over Levi’s skin where those hands held him. It was nothing so great as to arouse him right now, but it felt nice. Levi gave a very slight groan, and covered Smith’s hand with his own. As sleep slowly closed in around him, Levi smiled to himself. He remembered how many times he wanted to just lie with Smith like this when they were at the club. Now he finally was, and it was wonderful.

With that thought, Levi abruptly rolled over, surprising Smith if his small ‘hmph’ was any indication. Levi pressed his face into the crook of his strong neck, kissing the pulse point lovingly. A small chuckle brushed his ear, as Smith relaxed and pulled him more comfortably against the front of his body.

“I knew it.” Smith’s voice rumbled, so close to Levi’s ear it tickled with the vibration.

“Knew what?” Levi asked, his own voice heavy with sleep.

“That you were a cuddler, deep down.”

Levi frowned a bit.

“Am not…”

He slurred back, nuzzling his face even deeper into the hollow of Smith’s neck, hands curling against his chest. Smith rubbed little circles into the small of his back, and gave one last, sleepy chuckle.

“Are too…”

 

))(((

 

When Levi started to wake up, he firstly noticed the heavy warm weight behind him. Blinking, he turned his head to find a pair of blue eyes watching him over his shoulder. He jumped a little as his brain tried to catch up with his eyes. It only took a second for the memories to come flooding back, and he relaxed. The dusty blue of early morning was visible around the edges of the curtains in Smith’s room, tinging it with just enough light to see by without needing to turn on any lamps. Smith lay beside Levi, not holding him, but caressing his bare arm with the knuckles of one hand.

It was a delightful sensation to wake up to, and Levi’s skin broke out into goosebumps. As muddled as the night before was in his head, he remembered enough to feel like he could be forgiving today, after all Smith had done for him. So he gave a lazy smile and rolled onto his back, close against the other man. Levi didn’t want to move, but his joints demanded that he stretch languidly. He did so, yawning and lowering his hand to tangle with Smith’s on the mattress between them. It felt so natural that _not_ holding hands would feel more awkward.

“What’s this?” Levi asked gruffly. “No coffee and doughnuts in bed this time? Here I thought you’d proved to me that you’re a morning person…”

“And good morning to you too,” Smith said softly, smiling, “how did you sleep?”

 “Like a man who put away a ton of whiskey shots.” Levi answered, sounding somehow rough and vulnerable at the same time. Smith gave a small sound of amusement.

“Like the dead, then?” He asked, rubbing the back of Levi’s hand softly with his thumb. Levi stroked back with his own without even thinking about it.

“Pretty much.” Levi winced. “That’s what my mouth tastes like, too; death. You have a spare toothbrush?”

Smith was no fool. He took the hint; no kissing with morning breath. He rolled away from Levi, giving him his own space as he said,

“Miraculously, yes. It’s in the cabinet in the bathroom, right there. It’s the red one, still in the plastic from the dentist.”

Levi sat up, cracking his back with a small ‘ohhh’. He glanced at the door that led to the master bathroom, and then looked back at Smith, lounging against his pillows like a cat.

“You’re not going to show me?” He asked, teasingly. Smith waved a hand and said practically,

“I assumed you had a few other morning things to take care of, too.”

“Ah…Yea, guess so. I feel pretty disgusting, too…”

“I’ll let you borrow whatever you want,” Continued Smith, “towels are in the big cabinet, other toiletries are in the shower.”

Levi slid off the bed, and took a few steps away from it before stopping. Without looking back first, he turned, came over to Smith’s side of the mattress, and kissed Smith on the cheek.

“Sorry for my bad breath, but um…I wanted to say thanks, for taking care of me…I don’t even remember most of what went down before I woke up again early this morning, but…I couldn’t’ have been easy to handle.”

A big smile spread on the blonde’s face, and he cocked an eyebrow.

“You don’t need to thank me, it was mostly you making a fool of yourself.”

Levi scowled at him, grabbed a free pillow, and struck Smith with it.

“Ass!”

Smith chuckled and let Levi hit him a few more times before they were both smiling like morons. Levi finally dropped the pillow back onto the mattress and headed toward the bathroom.

“Do you need a turn?” Levi asked, stopping in the doorway.

“I’ve already done all of my necessities,” Smith told him, picking up his phone to start scrolling on it, “brushed my teeth and everything. Go on, don’t worry.”

Levi took his advice, and went to do his morning business. Once he’d finished, he popped the door open again to find Smith in the exact same position, half-curled up in the bed under his covers, reading on his phone. It looked…pretty adorable. The man was so big, but somehow looked puppy-like in such a relaxed state. Levi had never really seen him like that outside of post-coital slumping and cuddling. He cleared his throat, but looked away when Smith lifted his eyes to look at him.

“I need a shower, mostly.” He said, a little shyly. “I don’t suppose…you already took one, did you?”

Smith went still for all of three seconds before turning off his phone screen and getting out of the bed. Levi didn’t hang around in the doorway to watch him, but took the cowards’ way out by turning back into the bathroom and running the water. He didn’t bother testing it with his hand, but switched the showerhead on at once, confident that it would come out warm enough. When Smith came up behind him, Levi didn’t need to turn toward him. He let himself be pulled back into Smith’s embrace and held there. Levi loved leaning back into that much larger body, feeling it encompass him. One strong, golden-haired arm lay across Levi’s collarbone and shoulders, while the other pinned him over his waist. The illusion of being help captive was tantalizing.

Lips pressed to the side of his head, just over his ear, as Smith rocked them gently together. A moment later, his arms lowered, hands pressing flat against Levi’s toned sides and sliding down to the waistband of his boxers. He stopped there, waiting.

“Go ahead.” Levi said quietly.

Given permission, Smith bent over to pull Levi’s only garment from him. Once they were down his legs and Levi had stepped out of them, Smith began pulling off his own clothes too.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t been naked in front of each other before, but in the intimacy of Smith’s own bathroom…Levi actually felt a little shy and avoided looking at the other man as he opened the shower curtain and stepped inside. He instantly positioned himself beneath the flow of hot water, letting it distract him while Smith carefully stepped in behind him. They didn’t talk, which was awkward at first, until Smith poured shampoo onto Levi’s head and began washing it into his hair and scalp. The action gave them both something to focus on besides the silence. Levi sighed, tilting his head back to enjoy it.

Once the barrier of touch was broken, they didn’t need to speak through anything but their actions. Smith washed Levi’s hair, then Levi scrubbed Smith’s chest and underarms for him as he washed his own. After dodging around for a while, they washed each other’s intimate areas at the same time, which made it impossible to stop what happened next, as their flesh responded, arms twined around each other and lips met in a long kiss while the water ran over them both. Levi was carefully pressed back against the shower wall, beneath the shower head so the water wouldn’t interfere with their kissing.

Through the hot and heavy kissing and groping, Smith hiked one of Levi’s legs up to his own waist, holding it there. He then managed to gather a lather of suds and slip his free hand down the slick curve of Levi’s ass, scrubbing his crevice thoroughly and then probing at his tight hole. Levi groaned at the sensations that caused, and the feel of being cleaned there while trying to balance on one foot in the shower. He endured the pleasure and discomfort in equal measures for a few minutes before he jerked his leg away and had to drop it down again. Levi brushed it off by complaining,

“You’re blocking all the water, I’m getting cold.”

Smith smiled, and reached behind him to shut off the water entirely.

“Let’s dry you off, then, and get you warmed up.”

They hastily dried themselves just the minimal amount required to resume their make-out session. Their mouths were joined even as Smith walked Levi backwards into the bedroom, and finally onto the mattress. Smith lay Levi down so that his legs hung over the side, but his feet barely touched the floor. The heavy body pressed down on Levi, but Smith didn’t lean his entire weight on him, only held him down that way for a moment, before slipping down his body until he was kneeling. He parted Levi’s legs, holding them open and without preamble, wrapped his mouth around Levi’s hard cock. Levi gasped, reaching down to latch his fingers onto damp gold hair. Smith’s mouth was euphoria, it felt like millennia since he’d last felt it, so hot and perfectly slick, with his soft tongue, creating the most beautiful sensations.

“God, that’s good, Smith…”

Levi moaned, arching his spine. Smith held him in place by gripping his ankles, palms so deliciously warm around the thin skin. After a few moments of heaven, Smith lifted his hands to raise Levi’s legs by the underside of the knees, taking their weight by slinging them over his shoulders.

“I love this position,” Levi panted, curling his head up to watch, “your shoulders are so strong…”

Smith’s head dropped a little, and Levi’s fell back as he felt that hot tongue on his balls. Smith didn’t answer him, too busy humming as he thoroughly enjoyed tasting Levi from his balls down to his newly-cleaned entrance. The smaller man jerked when he felt that wetness flicking against his tightly coiled muscle.

“You’re…oh…doing that?”

In response, Smith pressed his whole mouth deep into that cleft and began massaging it with his lips and tongue. Primal pleasure spread through him, and he groaned loudly, wriggling his hips, trying to get some leverage. Smith stroked his thighs with his fingers, letting him know it was all ok. Levi likely wouldn’t have allowed this is if they hadn’t showered. But he knew Smith had cleaned him well, so he had no problem with the situation. While Smith went to town on him, Levi stroked his hair, body taught as he stretched to reach. One of Smith’s hands came up and stroked his neglected cock.

“Shit, you’re going to have to stop soon!”

Smith complied, licking back up his balls, and swallowing his cock again.

“Ohhh, yea…” Levi curled his feet, rubbing his heels against Smith’s back. Smith didn’t linger there too long, and eased off carefully enough to keep Levi from bitching at him about it.

“I’ve wanted to eat you out like that forever.” He placed a few trailing kisses on Levi’s inner thigh, rubbing palms over his stomach and chest. “My soap smells great on you.”

Levi took the opportunity to shimmy back on the bed, getting his head up on the pillows. Smith crawled over him and mouthed at his neck, while Levi gloried in running his hands over Smith’s chest, shoulders, and arms.

“You’re not kissing me with that mouth.” Levi declared, when the man leaned close to his face.

“I scrubbed you clean,” Smith argued, “and I’ve kissed you after sucking your cock before and you never complained.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

Levi struggled to find an answer as Smith thumbed firmly at his nipples. Smith didn’t help by adding suckling kisses, and a flicking tongue.

“I could go wash out my mouth,” Smith offered, “or I could just keep doing this, and you could admit that my mouth is only filthy in the best sense.”

Levi arched slightly as Smith started palming his cock and suckling hard at his nipple at the same time. A second or two later, Smith moved quickly and smothered Levi’s mouth with his own, not giving him anymore time to think about unnecessary things. It worked, as Levi forgot his objection and was lost to that erotic movement of lips and tongue. Smith was an excellent kisser, and Levi melted. When he finally pulled back, Smith tapped a finger to his nose and told him to wait a moment. Then he produced a bottle of lube from a bedside drawer and held it up inquisitively. Levi nodded, his damp hair falling around his face as he rolled over to prop up on hands and knees.

“You want to do it like this today?” Smith asked, moving to kneel up behind him and clasp a handful of his ass for a second.

“Yeah, I feel like it. Don’t hold back on me either, grab onto me and do what you’d like. I can handle it better this way.”

Smith moaned and it got to work on him straight away, pouring lube over his hole and slowly fingering it up into him, making the way slick and easy. Levi leaned down onto his elbows as the process went on, trying to get his ass as high in the air as he could for Smith, who was up to two fingers now, and trying to add a third. Levi shuddered and rocked his hips encouragingly, as though trying to help by opening up more.

“You want another?”

Smith asked huskily, stroking the stretched flesh with his ring finger.

“Y-yeah, I really do. It’s almost as big as your cock…”

With that, Levi was being filled with an extra finger, and loved it. They probed into him ferociously skirting his prostate and finding it in turns. Sounds of delight began slipping out of Levi’s lips and he dropped his head onto his curled hands, feeling his excitement harden even further and jump between his legs.

“You’re so open for me.” Smith whispered against his lower back, kissing a pattern there.

Levi couldn’t answer him with more than moans and gasping, so he didn’t try. His sounds were enough. He heard the lewd, slick sounds of Smith prepping his own cock with his free hand, and he peeked over his shoulder, in time to see Smith pulling on his own member, hand and cock both glistening wet. Smith caught his gaze and winked at him, his fingers pulling free of Levi’s body and laying that hot length against Levi’s crease, rubbing there for a second or two. Then he slowly positioned himself and slid inside. His slick hands held onto Levi’s hips, fingers sliding a lot, until he simply leaned over, putting them to good use; one trailed up Levi’s chest to play with his nipples, and the other reached under him to squeeze and pull at his cock. Levi didn’t moan so much as give a small cry at that, a beautiful balance of sensations. Smith thrust forward, less care this time than when they were in the hotel room bed, but Levi liked it, how quickly he started rolling his hips forward. The warmth of Smith’s belly pressed and rubbed against his ass, and lower back, his sexy chest hair created a beautiful friction against the middle of his back. Levi made a raw moaning sound and rose to prop his weight on his hands again, wanting to feel more of him.

“You feel so amazing, Levi, you feel like heaven!”

Smith grunted, his hand sliding down to hold his waist steady now that he’d dried it on Levi’s chest. The other hand was more cradling Levi’s hardness now rather than stroking it, and eventually it also let go and came up to mirror it’s fellow on the opposite side of Levi’s waist.

“You feel great too!” Levi panted, feeling Smith’s hard cock driving into him again and again, sending warm waves of pleasure rolling over him.

“H-harder….you can be…rougher…please?”

Smith let out a sharp huff of air and started pounding hard, making Levi rock on his knees.

“Oh! Yeah, that’s it!”

Levi moaned, bowing his spine, and throwing his head back. A few heated moments passed, filled with erotic sounds of lovemaking, with gasps and choked breaths and moans. Smith impressed and pleasured Levi with the fast pace he maintained. At one point, Levi couldn’t stand the weight on his hands anymore, his wrists beginning to ache. He levered straight up, smashing his shoulders back against Smith’s chest, reaching back to scrabble at Smith’s sides. The larger man adjusted easily, wrapping his arms hungrily around Levi’s small body, and clasping him tight. He buried his face into Levi’s shoulders where they met his neck and his hot breath nearly burned the sensitive skin there.

“I love you like this…” Smith gasped, the words ripping from him with his pleasure. Levi’s heart exploded, that sounded so much like a confession, so sweet and tender, and raw with honesty.

“Yea…” Levi choked out, “Same…here…”

The arm that was lower down on Levi’s body shifted, and Levi’s cock was clumsily rubbed by a big hand. It was bliss. Perfect bliss. Levi let out a series of high-pitched whining sounds as the sharp pleasure jolted through him again and again, while hot flesh surrounded him, supported him, penetrated him. He flung an arm up to seize the back of Smith’s head, burying his fingers into that damp golden hair and holding on.

“God, god…yes…so close…shit…I’m going to come, Smith!”

Even harder did he thrust at Levi’s words, muttering.

“I won’t make you call me that anymore. Not after this.”

Then Levi nearly choked as his tender head was assaulted at the same time as his prostate was. With a loud cry, Levi spasmed, jerking up and down on his thighs and pouring onto Smith’s hand. A second or two later and Smith followed suit, splashing hot wetness inside Levi.

They both panted and sighed in recovery, Smith letting Levi slump back against him. He didn’t lay them both down, but he did lean back into the headboard as they sat upright, just cradling Levi to him and stroking him. Levi leaned his head back onto Smith’s shoulder, his slender chest heaving beneath Smith’s splayed hands. They rested there together for a time, as their bodies cooled and their emotions came down from their high of being together. They had never shared the kind of voracious lust that they had just experienced before, and the aftershocks took a while to fade.

“Not ‘Smith’ anymore, huh?” Levi asked thinly, endless moments later. Those arms tightened around him for a moment, then went slack. Warm lips mouthed at his ear, and Smith gently slid out of him. They both relaxed, still wrapped together, against the headboard. Smith began stroking Levi’s hair softly, and Levi closed his eyes to enjoy it. He sensed how tense Smith was, mulling over his answer to Levi’s question. There was nowhere else to go from this. He was going to answer. Finally, Smith took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. His voice was quiet and tender as he said,

“My name is Erwin Smith. And I’ve missed you, Levi.”

The world slowed to a crawl, while Levi’s brain and heart sped up.

Erwin Smith. Erwin.

Levi knew that name. Had scoffed when he first heard it, had yelled it at sporting events, had cried it out in the midst of pleasure, and whispered it into the intimate, silent moments when they were alone.

Levi began to breathe heavier, as he tried to consolidate the facts. It…didn’t seem possible. He slowly disentangled himself enough so he could turn and look the other man in the face. Suddenly, recognition struck him hard. He looked…so different. Scarred, aged, and his nose had changed completely, but his eyes…

“E-Erwin?” Levi breathed, his own eyes wide. “F-from…junior year?”

Erwin allowed himself a small smile, and said,

“Well, your junior year, I was a senior.”

It was as if someone sucker-punched him in the gut, and Levi sucked in a breath and then had trouble breathing. Seeing him struggle, Erwin added,

“I’m sorry…I didn’t know how to tell you. I’ve been a coward, keeping it from you.”

Levi’s mouth slowly wound up to close and he felt a knot of anger tightening in his chest. He was so confused, this had happened so fast and yet…how had he been ignorant for so long?

“You’re sorry? I…I don’t understand…where…where have you been?” Levi asked, and the calm evenness of his voice looked like it caused Erwin more pain than if Levi had screamed at him.

“Wher-” Levi stopped when his voice cracked and started to tremble with the emotions raging inside of him. He took a gulp and tried again. “Where have you been, and why…why didn’t you tell me?”

Erwin took a deep breath.

“Levi, I’ve gone over and over what I’d say, how I could explain it to you…where to start…”

“I think you should start with why you never came back.” Levi said, his voice high and thready now, under the stress of the information. “I think that would be a good place to fucking start…”

Levi forcefully put distance between them, pulling his knees up to hide his nakedness.

“I meant to come back,” Erwin said instantly, “I promise you, Levi. I loved you so much it hurt to be away for even a day, let alone all the way in Germany!”

The mention of love seemed to snap Levi into action, unleash the dam of pent-up anger and frustration from all those years ago, compounded by the fact that Erwin was the same man he’d fallen for all over again. It was too much. Levi didn’t hold back.

“I’m _sure_ it hurt a lot!” Levi growled, climbing out of bed and angrily tugging on his boxers, heading out the doorway, “I can’t fucking believe this…I’m out of here…”

Levi stomped right out of the bedroom, and into the upstairs hallway. He heard Erwin scuffling to come after him, and Levi stopped at the top of the stairs to turn back and declare angrily,

“You probably found some hot piece of German ass while you were over there, didn’t you? I always thought you had! Where the hell are my clothes?!”

Erwin hadn’t bothered trying to grab clothes like Levi had, and stood naked in his bedroom doorway, holding his hands out in a desperately pleading gesture, as if trying to convince Levi to stay.

“Downstairs, I think. And I didn’t cheat on you at all!”

“I waited for you!” Levi cried suddenly, words rising from his heart to his mouth before he could stop them. “For weeks and weeks, I waited; I tried calling you and texting you, and I heard nothing! Your parents had moved, I couldn’t find them either, and I was left alone again, thinking that the best thing that had ever happened to me turned out to be one more person who didn’t care in the end! And look at us now…you still don’t care…not even enough to tell me who you were the second you realized who I was. After all these years…you never did care, did you?”

Erwin looked pained, his eyes going red as he listened to Levi’s overdue verbal thrashing. When Levi finished, he tried to say something, but he seemed to be having trouble speaking. Levi didn’t wait for him to recover, but turned his back on him.

As Levi thudded down the stairs, he felt angry tears stinging his own eyes, but he forced them away, seeing red. The situation was like life and the odds giving him a giant middle finger, and he could barely comprehend how to feel. Anger was his go-to right now. He found his clothing still in a pile from last night in the living room. Levi impatiently picked up his clothes, piece by piece and started dressing. Erwin took a moment to come after him, but appeared in the hallway, hastily dressed in sweats and slippers, just when Levi was heading for the front door.

“Please,” Erwin begged him, “just listen to me, just let me tell you-.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Levi cut him off, pushing past him. Erwin didn’t seem to have the heart to stop him. “I can’t believe you strung me along like that! I feel like such an idiot! Right when I thought I’d found someone new and could finally move on…Don’t waste your breath, I’m going home, if I have to walk!”

Levi slipped into his shoes and tore out of the front door.

The sun was bright now that it was late morning, and Levi squinted against it as he made good on his words, and began walking down the sidewalk. He frowned around at the quiet, peaceful-looking neighborhood. He had no idea where he was, or the route Erwin had taken to get them here the night before, but Levi was too angry to think straight. Levi just kept walking quickly, trying to ignore the deep ache in his throat, and the tears continuously threatening to spill from his eyes. His mind was in a whirlwind, his heart doing its best to interpret what to feel about this enormous mess.

Smith was Erwin…Erwin Smith…how had he not put the pieces together before? Now that he’d been told, it was more than obvious. Although, he had no idea where he’d gotten his scarring, or why his nose seemed so straight now, when it used to have a pronounced hook…Levi told himself he didn’t care, that he didn’t want to know, even though his heart began screaming at him that this was the opportunity he’d been waiting for all this time, and he should turn around and talk with his long-lost lover.

Before Levi could settle himself on anything, Erwin caught up with him in his car, following him along the street. He rolled his window down and called pleadingly,

“Please, Levi, at least let me take you home. You can’t even catch a cab out there; that road leads to the highway!”

The shorter man stopped on the sidewalk, struggling with his limited options. He remembered that he’d left his cell phone and wallet at home before he’d gone to the bar anyway. The plan had been to use cash to buy his drinks, and get the bartender to call his cab for him without using his cell. Now he was left with nothing but a few wrinkled bills in his pants pocket. He was quite literally forced into a corner. Levi begrudgingly turned toward Erwin’s car, and as he did so, he saw a few people in yards all along the block watching them. Primal shame forced him to go over and climb into the passenger seat. Erwin didn’t say anything to him, didn’t immediately try and explain himself, just started driving as Levi did his best to look as far away in his window as possible, distancing them as much as he could. Erwin made a dew more attempts to talk to him, but Levi completely ignored him, locking his jaw shut.

 As was Levi’s luck today, they hit a traffic jam as the result of an accident on the highway. They very quickly came to a stand-still, which lasted an agonizingly long time considering the high tension in the car. They sat in silence, as the cars moved forward at a crawl.

“I never wanted to leave you.” Erwin said finally, very soft, demanding nothing.

Levi didn’t answer, but couldn’t help the bitter huff that left him.

“I didn’t want to go on that trip to begin with.” The bigger man continued. “Not after I met you. I’d been saving and building up credits for it for almost a year before we met, I couldn’t drop out, even though I wanted to. All I could think of was how hard it would be to be away from you for so long. That’s why I called you almost every day, remember? For the first week that I was gone, did a single day go by that I didn’t call and tell you how much I missed you, and wanted to come home?”

Hearing Erwin’s voice again…knowing it was really him, listening to him again…made Levi’s tears finally blur his vision. But he kept staring out the window, trying to keep that blankly angry expression on his face.

“It must’ve been so worrying when you stopped hearing from me.” Erwin speculated, sounding distressed. “I can’t imagine how abandoned you must’ve felt. Mom and dad had moved, too, and I never gave you their numbers or new address…I should have…god, I was an idiot. I thought I was invincible, you know? I was young and strong, and had the most adorable boyfriend…I was on top of the world in my mind. I didn’t bother with things like ‘just-in-case’. But I should have, Levi…because something did happen.”

Levi could not stop the interest that perked in his mind at that. As sore as he was, he had always wondered ‘why’. So he remained silent, as the car continued to inch forward along the crowded highway, listening as Erwin finally gave him the explanation he’d been craving all these years.

“We spent a few days in Switzerland, and to get there we took a train. On the ride back, there was an accident. I can’t remember the exact details, it was all very mechanical and involves jargon I don’t know, but there was an explosion, and the trail derailed.”

At that, Levi caught his breath, his head turning slightly toward Erwin.

“I was thrown out one of the windows, and the side of my face was mangled pretty badly. When I woke up, I was in a German hospital, with a concussion…and no idea who I was. The accident caused chaos with so many students on board, and it took some time to sort out who was who, before they could contact our families in the states. I was alone there for a long time, while they worked on salvaging my face. You can see the scarring, but my nose had it the worst. They had to reconstruct the bone.”

The solemn tone gave way to a small, joyless laugh as he added,

“Finally got rid of that hook you always teased me about.”

Levi didn’t laugh, but Erwin hadn’t seemed to expect him to.

“Traumatic Amnesia is the official label for what I have. While I was in the hospital, I remembered my name first, and slowly, tiny bits and pieces of who I was filtered back into solidity. But only the bare remnants of who I was, like a puzzle with a few edges and floating middle pieces. My parents I remembered shortly after they came to get me, but from there, I’ve been working to recover a lifetime’s worth of memories. Some things came back in large waves of memory, crisp and clear. But others…I still haven’t recovered.”

Levi was left speechless, this time not by his own will, but by the sheer tragedy of what Erwin was laying out for him. He finally turned to look at Erwin, his expression shocked and lost. Erwin glanced at him, giving him the tiniest of smiles.

“I had a lot of catching up to do, just to cope day-to-day. I still new basic things like reading, writing, and a handful of basic life skills, but there were just as many that I’d lost. Though, my doctors are impressed, saying that I’ve come a long way and recovered very well. There’s even a possibility that by the time I’m 50, I’ll regain nearly all my memories back.”

They had finally come up to the crash, and were waved around it by the police on guard there. Erwin’s car was then free to speed out onto the waiting road with all the other previously-trapped cars. The change in scenery made Erwin go quiet once more, and Levi tried to digest what he’d just been told. He cracked his hard shell of pride to ask,

“When…when did you remember me?”

Erwin sighed, as though that one little question had eased a deep pain in him. Levi was speaking, at last.

“I’d seen the pictures of you and I together so many times.” Erwin said, sounding like he was barely keeping his voice from breaking. “On my social media platforms, and in my mom’s photos, everyone told me how much I adored you. But…I couldn’t square with it in my head, I just had no idea who you were, and…to be honest, I didn’t try to find you. A boyfriend was just one of a million and ten pivotal parts of my life that had been torn away from me, and I couldn’t care about them all at once. I had to build myself back up from the foundation on up. Over the years, I decided to go back to college. The degree I’d already earned was worthless, and I needed to make myself productive. Plus, my therapist said it would be good for my mental health. I did go back to our alma mater, and I ran into a coach there who used to be a good friend of mine. Do you remember Phil Harper?”

A snort left Levi before he could pretend to be removed from the conversation.

“He was such a douche…”

Erwin smiled, and nodded.

“He’s coaching the Freshman track team now. Anyway, he was the one who started asking me about you, and whether I could remember you or not. He brought it up in nearly every conversation, how I’d been so head over heels he didn’t think anything, even a brain injury, could make me forget you. It became annoying after a few weeks, I’ll tell you, I began to get fed up with him. I was going to ask him to stop mentioning it, but I never got the chance. Something else on campus gave me my first memory recall of you. Do you want to know what it was?”

The teasing in his tone made Levi’s heart melt, even though it was still so hard. He shook his head instead of speaking. Erwin grinned wider and said,

“The cafeteria tea.”

Levi’s mouth dropped open, and he sputtered.

“What?”

Erwin nodded.

“One day I’d decided I wanted to use the packaged tea bags, and I didn’t even know why, because I never drink tea. But I found there was this muscle-memory of reaching for the teabags, and then the cup, and preparing it. While I was doing that, my brain began to produce this specific order of how to doctor the tea; two half-and-half cups, three squirts of chocolate syrup, and-.”

“Four packets of sugar…” Levi finished for him, feeling his first tears finally rolling down his cheeks at the nostalgia that washed over him.

His reaction didn’t go unnoticed, and Erwin bit his own lip as his own tears threatened him.

“I was left, holding this beverage in my hand, and a nagging feeling that someone used to tell me to make it that way. The more I thought about it, the more infuriating it became, because I was sure I knew who it was. When I started drinking the tea…I…it’s hard to describe what exactly happens when a memory comes back. Mostly because it’s not a huge revelation, you just know something, its there when it wasn’t the day before. Other times, though…like that one…it comes back in a rush of clarity that almost hurts.”

“What happened?” Levi asked, his voice soft to conceal how rough his throat felt.

“I was hit by this memory of you sitting across the table from me in that cafeteria, complaining about how your real tealeaves had gotten lost in the mail, and you were forced to suffer what the cafeteria had in stock. With that one memory, a few scattered pieces of my time with you came into focus as well. I swear, I looked more insane at that moment than the entirety of my recovery; one second I’d been sitting there, blanking out into my tea, and the next, like a switch had been flipped, I was sobbing uncontrollably.”

“Why?”

“Because it was like in the same moment, I’d found you, and then lost you again.”

Levi swallowed, the weight of that statement flattening his heart.

“How long ago was that?”

“About five years, I think. I tried to find you, Levi. I looked you up, tried to pinpoint where you’d gone, but the college only kept records for a certain number of years, I never met your family, and do oyu have any idea how many Levi Ackermans there are in Seattle? There’s even one or two more in your same line of work, and I wasn’t even sure you’d stick with the plan you’d told me back in college, to come here to _this_ city, and work _that_ job. Anything could’ve changed, and…in the end, I…I couldn’t find you.”

Silence fell again. Levi felt like he was having an out-of-body experience, having never felt such a conflict of powerful feelings inside him at once, ever. He sat, trying to think, trying to reason with how this could’ve all happened.

“Even if I did find you,” Erwin said a while later, “I didn’t have any clue what I’d say to you. My…my love for you came back to me, every bit an in tact as it had been all those years ago, and for all I knew you’d moved on. I convinced myself you had to have moved on. But I think, when I moved here, everyone who knew me understood why. To think, right when I was trying to move on as well, going to that club…that that’s where I’d finally find you again.”

They were just around the corner from Levi’s house now, just a few streets away.

“When did you know…for sure?” He asked, still very quiet.

“Not right away.” Erwin admitted. “I thought it was just coincidence at first, even though my memories were pretty new, it had been so long. You’ve changed, and…I didn’t want to kid myself. At first I just enjoyed thinking that you looked like that boy I was so in love with. But the more time I spent with you…the more memories came flooding back. There were times during our scenes, where it was all I could do not to break character and tell you everything. But…I became more and more conflicted. With each session, we were growing a new attachment that had nothing to do with our former selves, and the idea of being honest with you became harder and harder. You can understand, can’t you?”

Levi could, but that even despite all that Erwin had told him, he couldn’t stifle the pain and anger that had seeded itself in him. It was soothed by the balm of truth, but still there, festering under the surface.

“I don’t know…” Levi finally answered. “I…it’s too incredible…”

Erwin pulled up outside Levi’s house, parking on the street. They sat there for a few awkward minutes, neither of them looking at each other. The stagnant atmosphere was broken when Erwin reached over Levi to open his glove compartment, pulling out a notepad with a pen hooked to it. He flipped the pages open and scribbled something on a blank sheet, before tearing it out.

“My phone number, and my address.” Erwin told him, holding the paper out to him. Levi stared at it, briefly considering snatching it and crumpling it into a ball. His hesitation seemed to hurt Erwin, as he made a pained expression.

“Please….Levi…” He said, begged, “give me another chance. That’s all my life has become; second chances.”

Levi stared down at the paper a moment longer, before slowly taking it from Erwin, folding it, and putting it in his shirt pocket. He then sighed heavily, and wiped the tear-tracks from his eyes. When he spoke, there was no disguising the anguish in his voice.

“I just…I need time.”

Erwin nodded.

“I’ve waited this long to find you again, Levi. I can wait even longer if I have to.”

Levi wanted to get out of the car, wanted to get into his house as soon as possible and bury himself in his bed, but he remained, glued to his seat. He swallowed hard a few times, and then finally met Erwin’s eyes. They were so blue, so beautiful. Levi let himself search them, looking into them with an entirely new light, and a host of memories. A very small, involuntary sob choked Levi.

“I…I’m sorry.”

Like a coward, Levi fled after those words. Out of the car, up his front walk, and into his front door. He didn’t look back once, couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t have seen anything regardless with the new wave of tears blinding him.

Valkyrie assaulted him as soon as he walked through the door, and he struggled momentarily to close and lock it with her pawing excitedly at his legs. He said a few words to her, before breaking down. Levi didn’t hold back now; he was in the solitude of his own home. He sank to the floor, and he wept bitterly. Valkyrie began to whine gently and nuzzle him, sensing his distress. In response, Levi hugged her close and let her lick his hands and face nervously as she tried to comfort him.

As touching as his loyal dog’s display was, there was nothing that was going to make Levi feel better right now. And if there was, he could not possibly think of what it might be. Or…maybe…a few minutes of harsh weeping, like he hadn’t done in years, and Levi couldn’t shake off one thought, one that he often went to in almost any case, but especially in times of hardship. It might not help…but then again, he could always try.

Levi picked himself up off the floor, and wiped at his blotchy face. He scratched Valkyrie’s head, and she looked relieved that he was standing up again.

“Come on, girl,” he told her, in a miserable voice that was even still touched with hope, “let’s make some tea.”

))(((

TBC


End file.
